


Measures

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod's relationship turns toxic. Will they work through their past and present hurts to mend what's broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Team Messy. I really don't subscribe, but she made me. LOL... Don't come for me. *Runs and hides*

He strolled inside half-past 2 a.m., showered, and walked over to his pajama drawer. Groggily Abbie opened her eyes searching for him in the dark. "Crane, honey, where have you been?" She asked. 

He was quiet, staunched still with guilt, remnants of the prepared lie simmering on his tongue. Then he told like he always did; not with words, but in his actions. Reaching for his bottom drawer, he opened the compartment pulling out the prophylactic. 

"Again." It was enough, him reaching in the bottom drawer was his tell. He needn't say more. She knew, every time and anytime, Ichabod was unfaithful to her because he always confessed. 

Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop them. Her breath hitched and stilled her movement. How could he… Be so selfish… Only she allowed it as she knew what would happen next. 

She hadn’t registered his movements until he was there, next to her- feeling his breath against her cheek. Feeling the warmth from his body against the silk of her nightgown. He kissed her sweetly ghosting his tongue along the perimeter of her full lips. He pecked at the spilled tears cleaning them away with his tongue. Their eyes met apology brimming in his, death looming in hers, hurt between the two. 

His hand finds its way between her parted thighs to her moistened center while she curses her body's response. It betrays her mind working against her will to reject his advances. She had never managed the word no when it came to his needs and this time refused to break the streak. 

Each kiss down her neck, breast, and stomach brought him closer to what he craved. His mouth, the first wisp of his tongue following his subsequent strokes sent her to places beyond these walls. It was her only escape from the memories of each instance he had been unfaithful. A way to transcend time and space as she'd ride his magical tongue; the thoughts couldn’t reach her, not one of how he gave them the sacred parts that belonged to her. Not of if they had cum so hard they had seen Jesus, or if he'd stroked their hair offering sweet endearments as they basked in the afterglow of their achievements. All thoughts that plague her when he wasn’t there between her firm thighs, lips smacking, tongue teasing, and jaws sucking. 

The pressure was building in Abbie's belly, eyes burning from the strain to keep them open. She needed to see as she experienced his apology. Needed to know that he meant every line. An involuntary Arch in her back lifted her from the bed as he added his long slender digit to the party, thighs straining to clench, held open by his shoulders and opposite free hand. She tried not to scream under his unmerciful teasing, not to reveal how good it felt, not to forgive his indiscretions; however, her efforts proved futile in every case. Because she did, feel immense pleasure, second only to the way he stroked her with his manhood. 

Ichabod hadn't given her a second to protest. He'd sheath himself driving into her post-orgasmic tensed walls. It always stung for she was at her tightest. Gliding hands smooth over her body coaxing her to relax as he pressed further. The barrier between them, a necessary evil until he was cleared. It was his way of protecting her, she assumed.  Abbie was thankful for that much but would prefer if there was never a need for such measures. Why wasn’t she enough, and how come she couldn't leave? She was addicted to him, to this feeling, to the way he strummed her clit so gently, to his girth, and to the curve of him. Glorious, the way he hit her spot at such a perfect angle. She craved the multiple volcanic eruptions, unable to let him go. At the end of the day, she loved him unconditionally, but at what point would she love herself? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Abbie and Ichabod's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this one. Please let me know what you think.

He wished he could scrub every detail from his mind, so the images that haunt him wouldn’t be an issue. But he can't. It's with him each day, whispering in his ear, pressing on his shoulders, swirling in his belly. Chilling thoughts made for a cold heart, and his heart was frozen through.

Many had described his photographic memory as a blessing, as a God-given talent. They had labeled it, praised, and lusted after it, but where he stood at that moment made him despise it. "Curse the maker for the burden of this eidetic memory!”

When they met at university, they were an inseparable pair. They were cliché in every way. Love at first sight, both virgins, eyes alit with unyielding love for their forever love. And like most cliché couples, their happily ever after was met with a few bumps and bruises. Ichabod was ill prepared for the looming revelation. He couldn't have fathomed a day would come where he wished he had never met Grace Abigail Mills.

_It was the last day of finals, so everyone was on edge. "One more final and I'm free," he muttered to no one. His professor had run late due to a family emergency, which allowed him a few extra minutes in his late morning. Gathering his things, he walked out the door._

_He drove by the campus coffee house collecting two coffees before heading back to the campus apartments. Checking the_ _time,_ _he was on schedule to give Abbie a kiss and coffee, then head to Modern Astrophysics. He used the back door, the key she had given him so that he could help her move her things out later that day._

_Briskly walking_ _down,_ _the corridor, he stopped at her ajar door. Confusion in his eyes-- He wanted to deny it. This isn’t happening. "Wake up, wake up." He slapped himself after dropping the coffee cups. His green shirt, blue jeans, and green, blue, and white sneakers stained with the brown liquid. Pushing the door further he could finally see the full picture, and it was life changing mind altering._

_Danny and Calvin had her sandwiched into their little threesome. The same Danny and Calvin that she swore weren't an issue and were only her friends._

_He never understood it. What was he? Was he some experiment went wrong because her cheating seemed more about skin color than about her need for_ _adventure?_ _Had she talked to him, maybe he could have obliged? But instead, he was left to be a spectator in what he lauded as a huge betrayal._

_Her explanation being she needed to experience a few things before she settled down with him, the love of her life and that it was just her feeling liberated. "Liberated from what? The hell that is being in a relationship with me?" He'd questioned her only to have her dismiss his assumptions as being unfair._

_Ichabod couldn’t forget. His eidetic memory wouldn’t let him. He had tried to press on late to his examine, but the moment taunted him. Her milk Chocolate brown skin radiant with a sheen of mild sweat. Two men defiling his perfect princess was too much. He explained the situation to professor Irving after he turned in his blank test. Sympathetic to his plight he had given him a retest the following day. It was the first "C" he had received in the history of his education, and it was due to his inability to complete the test in entirety. Unable to breathe, he broke free of his chair falling at the threshold of the open door, reduced to a human ball, wet with tears._

He was still that broken man. A shell of his former self. Why hadn't he simply walked away? Surely, it would be far kinder on himself as well as Abbie. It was clear what he had to do. A fight it would be, and yet a fight he would have. He wouldn't slip up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie grapples with the decision to leave or stay. Ichabod decides whether or not to fight for his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support. I know this is a difficult read. There is no descriptive mention of cheating in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thoughts and questions help make the story better. Happy reading. well as happy as can be. You know what? I'll stop talking now.

As they lay in bed, bodies entwined, she contemplated her next move. With each indiscretion, she thought of leaving, moving on, but she couldn’t allow it. Why? She just didn’t understand. Part of her reason for staying was because of the guilt she felt about her past indiscretion, and the other part was her believing things would change. But, it had been years ago and years of this. When would enough become too damn much?   

His heavy breathing became lighter as he shifted in between sleep stages, and he pulled her tighter against his bare skin. She felt so warm, safe, and loved in his arms. The strong feeling to flee his presence simmered into a dull ache, and she molded into his embrace.   

Wasn’t there a rule of sorts? Slip up once shame on you- Slip up twice, and we’re through. If not, there should be. I’m such a fool to think that he would change, and after all these years, I just can’t be the fool anymore.   

Every nerve ending in her body seemed to reject the feel of his heated skin at once. Suddenly it was as if he was on fire sending her scrambling to escape the burn from his flesh. He held her tighter impeding her efforts to shift out of his grasp. “Stay, lay with me a while longer,” he asked.  

“Stay and what? Pretend. Pretend that you aren’t hurting me? Pretend like it’s not happening again.” His eyes pried open as wide as saucers as the shock of her sudden outburst registered through his conscious. “Pretend that I’m not an idiot who believed that you would change. Believed that you could see how your actions affect me. You can see how what you’re doing is kill…ing me in…side. I can’t do this!” She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. With that, she hopped off the bed ambling towards the bathroom.   

The palpable tension had him wound tightly shackled with fear. Could this be it? He had never seen her so angry or riled up in the history of their courtship. The bang of the bathroom door slamming shut startled him into action. His heart beat fast as he paced the small area outside the bathroom. He knocked on the door, then waited for her to answer, but she refused to acknowledge his presence. “Abbie, Abbie please open the door,” he asked as calmly as he could. He raised his hand to knock again, but the door opened before he made contact again. He took in her down casted eyes, disheveled hair, and worn sweats and knew she was pulling away. If he didn’t do something fast, she would be gone for good. She tried to move around him as he continued to block her only exit. “Abbie, look at me. Treasure-" The cold glare in her eyes crippled his speech.   

“Treasure? I haven’t been your treasure since that night,” she spat out. They both knew the night she was referring to.   

“I’m sorry,” he said. She scoffs at his apology maneuvering around him, and he whirls around to match her stride.   

“I SINCERELY MEAN IT THIS TIME ABBIE! I am truly sorry. Don’t walk out. Please stay. We’ll talk about it. We’ll make it work. I’ll do whatever it takes.” With each word, he inched closer afraid to make any sudden movements. Once he felt her anxiety had settled and she wouldn’t flee. He bent down pressing his forehead to hers. His arms pulled her in closer and she didn’t resist. He searched her brown eyes for the girl he had met back on his first day of university. Those eyes were full of hope, amusement, and wonder. They held pain, but not like this. These eyes were one step away from being a distant memory, and he couldn’t let that happen, not after all they had been through. He placed a kiss on her lips lingering as his hand pressed against her hair. Her fine strands were soft and familiar to his touch. He felt her squeeze him tight, and then loosen her grip until her hands fell flat at her side.   

“Thanks for staying,” he said after pulling away.  

“Ichabod, I can’t do this,” she said flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Abbie has gone and where Ichabbie stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive errors. Thanks for all the support, comments, and kudos. I really appreciate you guys. Continue to let me know your thoughts.

"I'm glad you left Ichy's trifling a**," Cheryl said reaching over Abbie to grab the pitcher of water.    

"Ichabod is not trifling, Cheryl," Abbie defended.     

"Now, Abbie... We said we would work on this. You have got to stop defending him. He's at the very least an a** and a jerk and stupid, so very stupid. You deserve better," Sophie added.     

"I hate both of you," Abbie said throwing a napkin at Cheryl before hopping off the chair. "Alright, I'm off. Gotta get my things before Ichabod gets home. Bye!" She grabbed her purse and keys on her way to the front door.     

"You sure, you don't want us to come with? What if Ichabod is there? You're standing here lying to yourself, who's going to stop him from convincing you to stay?" Sophie asked with pleading eyes.     

"I'm sure, and even if he shows up, which I doubt will happen, I'm not staying. He knows I mean it." She fidgets with her keys rubbing them between her fingers.     

"Mmhmm," Cheryl says smacking her teeth as a way to convey her disbelief in Abbie's ability to resist Ichabod's advances. "She gon' come back pregnant!" She says shaking her head.     

 “If she comes back at all,” Sophie adds. She folds her arms in defiance, daring Abbie to disagree.    

"Stop you nut cases. And, what are you going to do with her?" Abbie asks Sophie. "Ugh. I'm coming back in an hour or two tops, but thanks for having my back, guys!"   

“You know we’re always here anytime you need. Come here,” Sophie said. Her arms were stretched open wide, and Abbie walks into the inviting hug. Cheryl comes up from behind joining in on the love, and she reaches back with one hand to rub her shoulder.    

“This is lovely guys, but if I don’t get going soon, I might actually bump into him and you know that’ll be a whole ordeal, so ummm yeah.” They reluctantly let go allowing her to leave the house.    

I can do this, she thought as she drove over to her and Ichabod’s place. Abbie was convinced she was doing the right thing by ignoring Ichabod's calls. Although she missed him immensely, she couldn't permit herself to see or hear from him, especially the first few days. She wanted to go back, and had it not been for Sophie and Cheryl, she would have.    

Thankfully when she pulls up Ichabod isn’t home, and she’s relieved to know she will be able to gather her things in peace. She dashes up the stairs, opens the door, and steps inside. The familiar smell of home wafts through her nostrils, wreaking havoc on her will. For every sliver of pain, she had experienced in this place, there were, even more, instances of happiness and fun. She remembers their lively banter as they would compete in chess, the accusations of double-dealing while playing cards, and the copious methods they practiced to rectify all grievances. The memories were all there, stored in her memory banks, unwilling to allow her freedom from torment.    

She travels past the living area running from the memories of passion shared on the couch, the table, the chair, the wall. Nearly every surface bears the memory of their love and heart break. She's nearly exhausted, winded, as she enters their bedroom. Somehow, she manages a deep breath. It allows the room to stop spinning around her and her nerves stop pricking at her skin.    

This period of calmness allows her the patience to wrestle the suitcase from the back of the closet. As she sets to the task of filling it, she hears the front door open. "Dang it," she mutters as she knows this spells trouble.     

“Hello,” Ichabod greets.   

“Hi, I am almost done. I’ll be out in a minute,” Abbie returns.   

“This day has already been quite dreadful and yet it continues to bear gifts.” He pauses briefly as if to muster up the strength to continue this conversation. “You say that as if I asked you to leave. I’ve been calling you for a week. Is your phone broken?” Ichabod asks.    

She holds it up for inspection, “No, it’s here and in working order.”   

He blinks thinking his question was obvious, but she refuses to give him anything without asking. “Why haven’t you returned my calls?” He almost growls fighting to hold back his agitation over her aloofness.    

“I told you, I needed time.” She’s short and to the point for fear elaboration will reveal the truth. That she misses him dearly and wants nothing more than to run into his arms, but she stands firm, holding onto the last shred of will power she owns.    

"Seems a week is more than enough," he said. His words laced with bitterness.   

The familiar set of words reaches her ears lighting a fire in her veins. "Don't do that. Don't throw my words back at me. That was very different. You were trying to put an ocean between us at a time when I felt we could work through our pain," Abbie retorts.    

"I STAYED! Even though I relive that hellish nightmare over and over. But, I guess you've lost faith in our ability to workthings out, and now you get to walk out." He lowers his voice as she's startled by his outburst. She blinks back tears and he knows he struck a nerve.    

"Well, I'm starting to think you shouldn’t have stayed." She pauses again feeling herself teetering the edge of a full out battle. She knows that she should leave well enough alone, but she throws caution to the wind. "I'm sorry you have to relive that. I never meant for you to see it. If I could change it I would, but I don't have a time machine-"   

He scoffs at her mockery of him unable to understand how she could be so insensitive. "Therein lays the issue. You're extremely apologetic over my having seen it, but are you remotely remorseful over having done it?" He takes a deep breath eyes brimming with tears. "Did you ever love me?" He asks. The words come out just above a whisper.    

"You really know just how to hurt me?" Abbie asks rhetorically.     

"I... you?" Ichabod asks.   

"So, is that it? Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life? Or will you actually grow up and move on? Yes, I asked you to stay, but I didn’t force you. When will you take responsibility for your actions? How many random hookups is it going to take? Do you know how many you've had, or have you lost count?” She's riled up, prepared to fight, but his eyes show he isn't willing to discuss.   

Neither answers the questions as they stew in silence, burrowing holes in the eyes of the other. Abbie is the first to break eye contact, and she turns to packing up her drawers.    

 “That is almost thirty days supply of under garments. Do you, really, plan to stay away that long?” Ichabod asks.    

“You’re right. I should totally take them all,” Abbie responds, dryly as if this conversation bores her senseless. She reaches in emptying the contents of the drawer. She zips up the case dragging them to the door, and Ichabod is nipping at her heels.    

She's halfway out the door when she peers back asking, “Can you get that suitcase and bring it to the car?” Crane blinks a drawn out confused expression on his face.    

“You want me to help you walk out on me?” He asks. She gives him a look that lets him know she doesn't mean to ask twice so, he takes the handles of the suitcase half dragging it down the stairs. He lifts it into the trunk of her car stalking back towards their once shared loft. He's not done, and he knows she has to come back inside for her phone and purse.    

He sees his approach has gotten him nowhere fast. The right things to say and do alludes him and his belly aches over the possibility of losing her forever. How he missed this, he would never know. He was blindsided by her desire to leave.   

She stops in the threshold as if she has something to say. The wait is uncomfortably silent, and his hope is that she is reconsidering her stance. When she finally moves it's to get her purse and keys. "Abbie, wait," he calls out. Will you at least talk with me a moment, without an argument? Please? I want to make this right. How can we fix this?" He asks.    

She notes the desperation in his tone and relents. She turns into his embrace. He squeezes her much too tight. He breaks, she breaks, and the tears fall. His voice cracks as he tries to speak, and she clenches the back of his shirt in her small fists. She clears her throat before she attempts to get it all out, "We're drowning. We can't see our way out. We need help. And staying here, doing the same thing won't help us grow. We can't get married like this, bring a child into this. All the things we want are on hold until we can deal with our issues. Yes, it hurts like hell at this moment, but at the end of the day, you know, it's the right thing to do." She lays her head back against his chest feeling drained like she needs to be recharged.    

He leans back placing his palms on her cheeks drying the tears from her face with his thumbs. In that moment no words are needed. He leans forward pausing, giving her the option to pull away before he presses his lips against her forehead. He lingers a bit before resting his head on hers.    

"The flowers are lovely by the way," she said. Still feeling the warmth from his body. It's confusing her feelings, but she doesn't have the will to pull away just yet.    

She feels and smells like a dream, and he lets himself believe that she's changed her mind. That she'll stay here in his arms, holding him tight. He glances at her lips, full, luscious, and inviting. It's been a week since he's felt them and the allure is too strong. Before he can think further, his lips are on hers. They're soft and warm, and he tingles with delight having kissed them. He tells himself that is enough, but his brain tells itself to shut up. He tries for another, but she pulls away, snatching up her things, and running out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod meet for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive errors. The day has been long and tiring. Also, don't forget to comment. Feedback is encouraged. Thanks and have a great night.

She continues running until she reaches the car. Don’t look back. "Don't look back," she repeats aloud. A mere glance is all it would take to send her flailing back. She needs this. Her body craves him. Could one little kiss hurt? She questions. And, her mind screams, YES, but her body craves a small touch. It quivers wanting, needing his hands, lips, chest, stomach, all of it caressing her.    

Once in the car, she takes a deep breath. Finally, her head is less cloudy, and she's able to think sensibly. This thing was draining on her body and spirit, and something had to be done, quickly. She doesn't linger long knowing that Sophie would start phoning soon. How she longed to stop for a drink, but on second thought, she decided Sophie's was her best bet, at the moment.     

The ride wasn't long, but it was enough time for her to sort out her thoughts. Is what they had worth fighting for? Like she had previously stated, they had some scars, but things had been really good at times, so good that she couldn't just walk away without a fight. Her worry was if Ichabod would be up to the challenge. She had allowed him to treat her poorly, to make her feel low, and she wasn't sure he would change his pattern; however, the desire to give him another chance weighed heavily on her heart. Sitting out front of Sophie's place, she picked up her phone sending a text.     

Crane, on the other hand, is stuck in the moment. Why does she keep running away from me? Had it been that bad? No, it hadn't. Her laugh rings in his ears, and the image of her smile dances through his memory. The good far outweighed the bad in his opinion, but had it to Abbie? Apparently not, he answered his own question as he stood peering out the window watching her running away from him, closing the door. He prays she looks back, for a sign that she is a little torn, but she doesn’t. She gets into her car driving down the road, taillights in the distance. As the lights grow dimmer, fading out of view, the ache swells in his belly, expanding, until he feels himself about to burst.    

Fifteen minutes later, he gathers the will to move. Letting the window dressing fall back into place, he makes his way to the bedroom. Drawers, closet, as empty as his hollow frame. Questions, he has tons of them, but no answers. What he was left with was time, time for reflection and to brainstorm the many ways he could get her back. No doubt in his mind that he wanted her with him, he was adamant of that. He plopped down in bed, not caring that he was fully dressed. The ceiling fan spun round and round, mirroring his thoughts- Abbie, Abbie, them together, then more Abbie. He had really mucked things up.    

The recent years had gone by well. He had even mustered up the courage to go ring shopping. The kids she mentioned earlier, he wanted desperately. The house, the marriage, all of it he wanted with her. One thing for sure, they couldn’t build a life in these conditions. He just wished he had dealt with the past before she went away. A message came through on his phone breaking him from his thoughts. He was almost certain it could wait. What were the chances it was the person he wanted to talk to? Curiosity got the better of him and he peeked.  

Abbie: Let's meet at Star-Coffee tomorrow. 1:00p.m.  

Crane: How about we turn that into lunch at La Panettiere?  

Abbie: Maybe we should just Skype...  

Crane: No, No, Star-Coffee 1:00 p.m. I love you!  

Silence for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes.   

Abbie: Love you too

The next day Abbie walked into Star-Coffee, chin up, shoulders back, and mind made up. she scans the room finding Ichabod was there, early as usual. He looked good. Clean shaven, beard trimmed, hair neat, dressed in black slacks, gray shirt, and tie, while his suit jacket hung over the back of the chair. It was a normal occurrence, but somehow, he had an extra something today. She was glad to be in the office for the week as it afforded her the choice of dressing less comfortable. "God, give me the strength," she whispers as she strolls over the table in her knee length hunter green dress and tan six-inch heels.   

He stood, still towering over her by almost a foot. His eyes ran over her frame taking in the form fitting blended material. She sits her computer bag and purse down freeing her hands to offer him a hug, which he gladly accepts. His hands roam her back as he tucks her in close bending down to her ear. "You're stunning," he says unwilling to let go just yet.   

"Thank you. You're looking good as well," she responds. Her arms cupped upwards and her soft fingers trace his shoulders. The touch is barely noticeable, and yet it feels amazing. She leans back to look at his face, then he reluctantly releases her. She sits in the seat he has pulled out for her scooting in a bit closer.   

The waitress, a pretty blonde, bounces over to take their order. Abbie orders a Grande medium roast while Ichabod orders a Jade Citrus Mint Green Tea with a slice of Lemon tea cake. Afterwards, Abbie pulls out the Laptop determined to stay on task. "How was your morning?" she asked more as a formality.   

"Busy, a little unfocused. Your text said you wanted to meet, but you didn't go into detail. I am really just anxious to find out what news you have," Ichabod answers. He's nervous causing him to forget about asking how her day had gone. It took a second to realize his mistake. "Oh, silly me... How are you?"  

"Well, and I'm happy you want to get straight to it as I'm a little pressed for time," she says knowing she scheduled in-between meetings as not to allow herself to be swayed. "I just want to make sure we are still aligned with getting help?" She states as a question, Ichabod confirms they are in agreement. "Good, I was hoping we could pick out a therapist together." She clicks open her saved search showing him the list she compiled.   

He notices she didn’t check the option to view images. Reaching over her, he attempts to rectify her error. "What are you doing?" She asks.  

"Well, I figured we would be better equipped to choose if we knew what they looked like. How will we know if they will be impartial?" He asks.  

Abbie's eye began to twitch as she couldn't believe her ears. "How will their picture tell us if the therapist is biased?" She taps her fingers lightly on the tabletop willing herself to calm down.   

"I just think a black woman would be more inclined to..." His words trailed off as he fully realized the meaning of his words. "I-"  

She didn’t allow him to finish that sentence. Her teeth clenched as she brought her voice way down. Motioning with her hand she asks, "So am I to take it a white male is going to immediately take your side in things?"  

"Yes, I honestly wasn't implying-"  

"Just stop!" She took a moment to gather her composure. "I'm going to forget that you said that. We will not judge people by how they look but on their merit." They went through serval therapist before settling on the psychologist with a Ph.D., and high approval rating. They just hoped all the reviews and accolades meant skill and effectiveness.   

It was almost time for her to get back, but she felt she should mention her desire to change her living arrangements.   

"I think it might be time for me to find my own place. I can't keep imposing on Sophie," Abbie said.   

"What? No! We agreed that when we moved out of our place it would be into our home. The place that we would raise our children. Does that not mean anything to you?" Ichabod question through gritted teeth.   

"It did. I'm just not sure any of those things will happen. I'm not sure if you really want those things anymore" Abbie responds.  

"I assure you I do. I'm fully committed to us- to making us work. Do you truly believe I would jump through all these hoops if I wasn't?"  

"Jump through hoops? Really, Ichabod?" Abbie scoffs. She's insulted by the insinuation that games are being played. "Do you think this is a game? That I left to what... put you through some kind of test?"  

"No, not at all. I know that you left because you want things to change. I just wished you had talked to me before you left. I didn't know... I just... I know that it's not a game." He sighs almost defeated. He didn’t come here to fight. Quite the opposite, he came with a clear mission to convince her to come home. That their time apart was unwarranted, and he could make the necessary changes with her by his side. He needed to express how the distance was terrible for them, only driving them further away from their goals, but she was hearing none of it. He would have to simply hope that this therapist was in the business of mending fences.   

Things weren't resolved, but she had agreed to hold off on apartment hunting until after their first session. She allowed him a slight brush of the lips before turning away, ambling down the block. At the very least, they had a plan and an appointment.    

Friday morning, they walked into the building seconds apart from one another. This time it was Abbie, who reached for him first. The weekend had been especially hard with Sophie on a retreat with family. The number of times she pressed the numbers on her phone only to back out was unmentionable, and when she had gotten to the point where she was about to give up, her father called wrapping her up in some conversation lasting hours. Holding him in her arms and feeling him squeeze her with as much fervor was what she needed most. "I've missed you. We have got to fix this," she admits.   

"I miss you too! I couldn't agree more" He states.   

They check in with the receptionist, then sit together on the sofa. The lobby is quiet as they wait to be called back. They both wonder if they are doing what's best. Will a stranger actually be effective at helping them iron out their issues?  Will this hurt more than help? Are they making a mistake? They needn't suffer long as they receptionist beckoned for them to follow her. She leads them down the hall to the third office on the right. The door is opened, and they're lead inside. A tall, dark complexioned woman stands to greet them.   

With an outstretched hand she says, “Hello Mr. Crane and Ms. Mills, I’m Dr. Cynthia Irving.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie have their initial therapy session with Cynthia. Cynthia tries to get to the root of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the story updates have been slow. Real life crept in. Thanks for hanging in there. My plan is to complete therapy in three parts. The middle being the most lengthy part and it's coming soon. Thanks for reading and commenting. Your support means so much!!!

 

With an outstretched hand she says, “Hello Mr. Crane and Ms. Mills, I’m Dr. Cynthia Irving.” 

"Hello," they replied simultaneously, each taking a turn at shaking her extended hand. Her grip is firm and her smile warm as they greet. Their nerves are soothed slightly by her pleasant manner and confident demeanor. Maybe they had made a good decision, but only time would tell if they had been correct in entrusting Dr. Irving to help them work through their issues.  

“Would you like to be addressed formally or informal?” She asked. 

“Abbie is fine.” 

“You are welcome to address me as Ichabod.” 

“Great, go ahead; make yourselves at home on the sofa. We will get started in a moment. How are you feeling, today?" she says casually picking up things on her desk and organizing others.  

"Good,” Abbie said with a subtle tremor in her throat.   

"Okay, and you?” Ichabod responds almost simultaneously with Abbie.   

"I’m well. Thanks for asking.  Would you like something to drink? Coffee, water, or tea?" Cynthia asked. 

They look to each other as if they need guidance to answer the question. Abbie settles on water feeling a bit nervous, fretting over how she will respond to questions asked and trying to anticipate the direction beforehand. What will I say? What will she ask next? She ponders bouncing her eyes around the room.  

“I’ll have water as well,” Ichabod responds. 

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to record our session. I can make a mp3 version for you as well. It’s really beneficial and helps you get the most out of our time together.” Abbie nods her agreement and Ichabod says that it’s okay with him. “Alright, while I get those waters, tell me something about yourself that wasn’t on the intake questionnaire.” She maneuvers around her desk to retrieve two bottles of water from the small refrigerator inside her office. After handing one to each of them, she takes a seat in the chair opposite the couple. The silence is deafening as she waits for either of them to respond to her request. 

Finally, Abbie says, “I’m not sure what you want to know.” They both look at Ichabod as he fidgets in his seat. He squirms in his seat a bit more before crossing his legs and settling his fingers in his lap.   

“Anything you wish to share,” Cynthia replies. 

“I’m an only child,” Ichabod states. 

“Interesting, how was it growing up as an only child?” Cynthia asks. 

“You spend a lot of time in solitude. I remember it being dreadful at first. We didn’t have many children over. I was extremely jealous of the children playing with their siblings. Around age four I started hanging about in my father’s library. It was there that I uncovered my love of literature and studies becoming my place a sanctuary of sorts. Also, I received a lot of admiration for my advanced knowledge from teachers, faculty, family, and such. It did nothing for my social standing at the time; however, things changed once I was sent off to boarding school. It afforded me the opportunity to select friends of my choosing.”  

“I like to hear more about that in a bit. Abbie, have you thought of anything?” Cynthia asked. 

“I had dreams of one day becoming a singer. Just a little childhood pipe dream,” Abbie said with a shrug of her shoulders.  

“Do you still sing?” Cynthia asks.  

“Rarely, sometimes I’ll hum a little while cleaning our apartment or an occasional karaoke night, but nothing serious.” 

“Karaoke is always fun. It seems like singing brought you happiness in the past. You should do it more often," she replies. 

She has gotten them talking and feels it is a good time to start. "I’ve read your intake questionnaire, and I would like to ask again, what brought you in today?” 

“I'm here to find out how to get my girlfriend to move back in. She simply moved out one morning, and I’m hoping therapy will help bring her back home," Ichabod explains.

“No, we’re here because of infidelity. I want to be home, but I can’t because of the way I've been treated.” Abbie cuts her eyes at Ichabod for suggesting this is her fault. That they are in therapy simply because of her selfish desires.  

She wants to admonish Abbie's dismissal of Ichabod's statement and call him out on his blame tactics, but she also wants to get a feel for how they communicate and resolve issues on their own. Deciding to keep the conversation flowing, she asks, "Is this true? Are you cheating?" 

"Currently? No," Ichabod answers. 

"During the course of the relationship? Have you cheated?" She clarifies. 

"Yes, I have," Ichabod replies matter of fact.

As he admits what she has always known, she gasps. Not because of shock, but because it's finally, out there. It was clearly stated, the question asked and answered. There was no roundabout language discussing what ifs. This was happening. She had so many questions over the years that she hadn't asked out of fear and they all came rushing at her, at once.  

"Was the cheating ongoing or an isolated event?" Cynthia asked. 

"I would characterize it as an isolated event that sporadically recurred." 

"Please elaborate?" She asked needing further clarification. 

"Well, I've never been with the same woman. In that respect it was isolated; however (he pauses looking to Abbie) I cheated more than once.  

"How many times?" She asks.

"6," Ichabod responds. 

"7," Abbie corrects. 

Heads whip in her direction. And, Cynthia has to ask, "How did you come up with Seven?" 

Fumbling through his thoughts, he reluctantly agrees. "She's correct, 7." 

"You've been together 9 years, living together 5 according to Ichabod's intake form. We'll come back to discuss the discrepancy between your timelines later, but first I would like to know, when did the cheating start and why?"  

“The first time I cheated? We had a run in with one of the guys Abbie cheated with. I'll admit I didn't respond well to seeing them talking. In the moment, all I could recall were them entangled with one another. I decided to go to a party with friends. My intentions weren't nefarious, we were celebrating his acceptance into graduate school. There was a girl at the bar. She complimented my hair, fingers, and eyes, which felt weird, but it made me laugh. We sat at the bar harmlessly bantering. Her smile brightened, only it never reached her eyes." 

"Did you have sex with her?" Cynthia asked.

"No, it wasn’t … We were engrossed in conversation and she kept looking at me with these familiar eyes.  They were brown, doe eyes, full of pain. I remember wanting to kiss away the pain. I stopped it at the kiss.” He bounced his leg as he played with his ring fingers. Fixated as if fascinated by the digit.  

"You say she had familiar eyes. Who did they remind you of?" 

"They reminded me of Abbie's," he states.  

"How do you feel about what you've heard?" 

“Confused. Am I about to hear more of this? I feel like you're out here trying to find a less tainted version of me. Do they all remind you of some part of me?" Abbie rambles with tears in the swell of her eyes. They spill over and she quickly wipes them away.  

He notices the red tint in her cheeks and the swell of her eyes and it pulls at him. "I'm sorry. There were things... specific things about them that drew me in, but I wasn't trying to replace you," he explains. 

"Who were the other 6?” Abbie asked. Her teeth are clenched as she forces out the request for details.   

“Do I have to answer that?” His eyes pleading with a childlike terror.   

“YES,” Abbie responds even though she knows he wasn't addressing her.  

“No, he doesn't,” Cynthia responds. Her answer almost drowned out by Abbie's raised voice.   

Abbie looked at Cynthia with betrayal in her eyes. “Isn’t this a part of the healing process. He has to confess his sins or some mumbo jumbo like that?”  

“Yes, but at his own rate. If he isn’t ready to reveal the names, we can't force him. Are you okay with us moving on for now?" Cynthia asked.  

Abbie nods her head in agreement feeling as though she has no choice. Ichabod wasn't willing to answer her question at the moment, and Cynthia wasn't going to force him to. 

"Now, Ichabod mentioned you cheating with a guy-" 

"Two guys, it was a threesome," Ichabod corrects and Abbie winces.    

"That's correct." Her voice is low, just above a whisper. "I did have a threesome in the early stages of our relationship." Her eyes are fixed on the floor, unable to veer up since he’d spat out threesome with as much venom as a deadly snake. 

Ichabod exhales slowly in response to her distinction because he knows what she means by "early stages," and it pricks at him. Rather than rehashing the argument of them being young and in the dating phase, he saddles with something more concrete. “You never gave me a reason as to why you did it. Wanting to feel liberated was not an acceptable explanation, for me. Then you wanted to sweep it under the rug like my feelings didn’t matter. As though I wasn’t hurting, or at least I didn’t have the right to be. I was genuinely fulfilled by you, but that wasn’t the case for you. You were toying with my emotions." For the first time during the session, tears fall and he whisks them away as quickly as they appeared.    

"Fine, it’s more than just wanting to feel liberated," she said taking a deep breath. "It started out as this little thing and got massive, you know. At first, I worried about meeting his parents. Would they accept me? Then I started thinking how society would accept us, and by the end of it, I just wanted to give up. Was I making a mistake by getting serious? By putting myself under a microscope. And, then there was the internet. A plethora of stories about how daunting being in an interracial relationship could be. The first day of college I'm swept away by this devilishly handsome passionate guy. We challenged each other, ideally. I don't know. At some point, it seemed all too sudden that he wormed his way into my heart. I convinced myself we were moving too fast.  So, I thought maybe I should tick some experiences off. I would take it back if I could. I would handle it differently, but I can't go back." 

"And you couldn't talk to me? Discuss this like two adults. I had my reservations as well!”

"I tried," Abbie defends.  

They paused glaring at each other chests heaving up and down.

"Why stay together? Why not let each other go and find happiness?" Cynthia asked. 

They instinctively grab for each other's hand holding each other close as if she was physically trying to separate them.  

Cynthia notes their polar changes. They swing between tearing each other down and declaring their undying love. In the end, they’re clinging onto their toxic relationship for dear life. They had much to unpack, and she had an idea of what they needed to work on first. Even still, she always asked,"What do you hope to achieve from therapy?"

"I want us to communicate better. I want us to discuss our faults and stop hurting each other," Abbie explains. 

"When you say faults, you mean cheating, or are there other things you wish to fix?" Cynthia asks. 

"Yes, cheating is what I am referring to," Abbie confirms. 

"I would like to walk away with a clear understanding of why the cheating began, and a way to avoid it in the future. I feel as though it's the reason I'm fixated on that event. I just don't want to hurt anymore, and I don't want to hurt her." He turns there entwined hands to gesture towards Abbie. "I love her, and I want her by my side," he admits.   

"Let's stop here. Your homework assignment is to define this moment. You both are resolute in your decision to continue the relationship, tell me why you're holding on. It's evident in the way you latched onto one another when the idea of separation was posed, that you do not want this to end. Make it honest and detailed. There is a lot of work to be done, so come prepared and have an open mind. Some things will be difficult to hear, but we have to confront all the issues. If we want to move past these hurdles, then you have to be willing to put in the work. I'll be here to assist as you work towards building a healthy relationship. Schedule the next session with my assistant out front," Cynthia said as she shook their hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie deal with the repercussions of honesty during the therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the one thing that was truthful is this chapter is long. I started to write the next therapy sessions but felt all of this was necessary. We'll see how therapy goes next chapter. Sorry! Thanks for reading and commenting. All reviews are welcome. Have a great day!

After the end of their first therapy session, they walked hand in hand to the car reluctant to allow distance to come between them. Neither wanted to entertain the idea of a future apart, but Cynthia had posed the question forcing their minds to imagine the possibility.  

How is it possible to feel more conflicted than when it all began? She thinks as they walk out of the lobby into the parking lot. 

"That was especially difficult," Ichabod said. Abbie nods her head in agreement. She is only half paying attention as she zeroes in on the pressing question like a beacon of light. Their pace slows as they reach her car, and she has run out of time. 

Maybe she should wait until their next session to ask her question. Only, she can't quiet the nagging voice in her head telling her she needs answers, now. She whirls around asking, "Who were the women?"   

"Ab-bieee?" He drew out her name like a petulant child begging to get his way. "I urge you to consider moving on from this. Rehashing the details of the affair will not relieve the pain and hurt you're feeling." There is a heavy pause, and he sighs before he continues. "Our efforts would serve us best if we focus on the future, focused on how to get over the pain and never commit such atrocities against one another, again." His arms span wide as if he has given all he has to this statement, while Abbie scoffs at his approach.   

"That is easy for you to say because you have all the answers. You know who, where, when, and how I messed up. I don't know anything. What are you hiding from me?" She asked. She looked away, deep in thought, thinking the absolute worst things imaginable. Her body feels heavy, sluggish, and she doesn’t have the strength to fight with him.  

He reaches out gently turning her back to meet his gaze. They look into each other's eyes for a spell before he speaks, "I meant every word I said back there. You have to believe me. I will not make this mistake again.  I love you, Grace Abigail Mills." His hand sweeps across her cheek brushing her curls back behind her ear.  

His eyes hone in on her lips, and she licks them feeling dry and desperate for him to kiss the worry from her face. Only, her brain kicks in, and she cannot allow this to continue without an answer to her question. She searches his eyes for a sign that he will give her what she wants, but there isn't a glimmer of hope. She wants to be forceful, to demand the answers. "Ichabod..." She turned to the car opened the door and slid inside. "We'll talk about this later," she said.    

"Abbie, ABBIE!" She closed the door, started the car, and drove off.  

* * *

 The day slips by them both as they are laser-focused on the issue at hand.  

With Ichabod, the wheels keep churning over and over. Why is it so difficult for them to understand each other? How can they effectively communicate? His motive is to limit the damage he has done. How can he soften the blow? By the end of the day, he isn't any closer to answering the looming questions.  

Abbie hasn't fared any better as she allowed her sullen mood to bleed into her work. She was short-tempered, easily flustered, and all around unlike herself. Finally, the day ends, and she is thrilled to be off the clock.  

Once home, she was sure to continue brooding over the identity of the six nameless, faceless women that helped Ichabod wrong her.

Although it was no consolation, there was one name she had known from the list of seven. The proof of Ichabod's kiss with Standra remained saved on her phone. Before therapy today, she was sure Ichabod had sex with her because it marked the night he began his ritual. He had obviously planned to go further because he had bought condoms. She wonders what stopped him, and why he later used the condoms with her? Whether or not he slept with her, she would never know for sure, but she can be sure he had given them the abridged version of the truth.  

She wouldn't have known this much if it had not been for a mutual friend gifting her with the photo of his affair. There were times she wished she could have remained in the dark, not seen the truth staring her in the face, but alas you can't always get what you want. At the time, she couldn't be upset with him knowing he was carrying around a similar burden. And now, she feels nauseous as she relives the moment she found out about Ichabod's betrayal. It weighs on her, and she has to take a moment to breathe.

* * *

 

Ichabod and Abbie individually receive the mp3 download to their phones immediately clicking on the message.  

Abbie's mind is transported back to therapy as she listens to the recorded version of their session. The sniffling and trembling in her voice did not go unnoticed, even though she thought she had covered it well. She feels like she is having an out of body experience as she visualizes along with the audio. She watches herself break as she hears Ichabod admit to cheating on her six, no seven times. It pains her to relive it, and she wonders how she kept it together through this entire meeting.    

Sophie walks past Abbie's door overhearing a clip. "How many times?" The female voice asked. "Six," he responded. There's a brief pause before Sophie hears the recording again. "How many times?" The female voice asked. "Six," he responded. Sophie cannot identify the female's voice on the recording; however, she does recognize Ichabod as the male voice.  

When the recording plays a third time, she decides to interrupt Abbie by tapping on the guest bedroom's door.  

Clearly, Abbie was tormenting herself with the recording, and Sophie wanted to help get her mind off of her troubles. "Come in!" She hears sniffling and sees Abbie wiping at her eyes as she enters the room.  

"What's wrong, Abbie?"   

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Abbie slides her phone underneath her pillow as she sits up to chat with Sophie.    

"B.S. You're worked up about something. Talk to me, Abbie. I’m worried about you spending all this time cooped up in this room. You’re shutting everyone out, including me. If it wasn’t for the occasional, creak in the floor, I wouldn’t know you’re here half the time."   

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I don't mean to be inside my head so much. It's just- it's a lot going on. I'm trying."  

"What were you listening to?" Sophie asked hoping Abbie would open up to her. 

"Oh, you... heard that?" She asks slightly leery about delving into her issues right now. She didn't want to talk about it. Ichabod admitting so freely how he had cheated on her seven times threw her for a loop, and she just wanted to let the saltiness marinate.  

Her thoughts kept circling back to therapy and whether or not he had been entirely honest.   
All signs pointed to him being honest. He was emotionally connected and engaged. It seemed as though he wanted therapy to work for them, and for that to happen, they both had to be brutally honest. Why does the truth hurt so much?   

It's not like they hadn't talked, or argued in the past over him cheating, but it had never been this wealth of knowledge. Partly due to the fact, she had chosen to ignore his other indiscretions, pretending they weren't happening. Hoping that he would just one day wake up and realized how it all affected her.  And, then it hit her like a ton of bricks, there was no end in sight. It was then she had done what she deemed necessary. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, and she regretted almost every day.    

"Abbie?" Sophie's outburst disrupted her thoughts. 

"Umm, sorry. I was listening to the therapy session with Ichabod. We had our first session earlier today.  I told you we were trying to work things out, and I know how you feel about him. So..." She allowed her voice to trail off for a moment.  

"Honestly, I liked Ichabod in the beginning. I thought you guys were great together. Then you had that incident, and I didn't know if you guys would make it. When you guys stayed together, I was over the moon with joy for you both. That was a time I could point to him and say, 'there's a guy who truly loves his woman.' He was willing to forgive and forget. Then he cheated and I was like, fine. Payback is a b****. But the recent years have been rough. You have lost your light, and I just want what is best for you. You have got to put yourself first. And, if that means working things out with Ichabod, then I'm all for it. But at the end of the day, he has to make a change. He has to be honest and faithful and put that crazy beautiful smile back on your face because this is unacceptable." 

"I understand, but it's just incredibly difficult to walk away from him, to just give up. I heard some harsh truths today, and the crazy part about it is, we haven't even scratched the surface. I have so many questions, and at the back of my mind, I just wonder- Why am I holding on to this? I don't know what to call it at this point. Why am I holding on to him?" Abbie asked.   

"It’s hard to walk away because, despite all his faults, you love him, because love has a way of hiding flaws and throwing rationale out of the window. Look, I know what you need. Let's get out of here, just for a little while. We can go to the Karaoke bar you have been promising we'll go to for months now. It will make you feel better, and get your mind off of you know who."   

"I don't really want to," Abbie whines.     
   
"Come on," Sophie pleads.      
   
"Ugh, fine. But you are buying all the drinks and I get to pick the songs," Abbie wagers.      
   
"Deal," Sophie confirms.    

* * *

Crane sits in the living room, covered in darkness. The room mirrors the despair he feels over not having the woman that he loves at home with him. He had messed up allowing things to unfold the way they had over the years. Listening to the recording made his blood turn cold. Abbie was clearly torn up over him cheating. He heard the gasp as he had confessed his sins in hopes of forgiveness, and now, she was demanding he discloses names in order to for her to have closure, only he wasn’t sure. In fact, he knew it was a horrible idea. Some things Abbie could forgive, but this, this was a whole other monster. No good could come of this. He would have to convince her that no news was good news, and even as he thought it, he doubted it would work. "Dammit," he yelled tossing his phone across the room. There was a soft tapping at the door, making him think he had conjured it up, but then the tapping continued. He dragged himself off the couch heading over to the door. A quick glance through the peephole reveals nothing as it was obstructed by someone's finger.   

"Who is there?" Ichabod asked.   

"Itzzz Meee." Came the sing-song voice.   

"UGH," He was not in the mood for games tonight. It could only be one person playing court jester on the other side of his door, and he wasn't going to entertain his foolishness tonight. "Go Away, Derek" he demanded. The knocking became incessant, and Crane couldn't ignore it any longer. "Geez, why are you this annoying? Were you raised by Hyena's?" He asked swinging the door open.   

He bends down so that he can fit his 6’ 11’ height frame underneath the door frame. “How did you know it was me?" Derek asked.  

"Because your impersonation of the female voice is seriously lacking, and you are the most annoying person I know. What do you want?" Ichabod asked, curtly.   

"Well, I want you to develop a better attitude. I am here to get you out of this funk. Get fresh, we are going out tonight."  

"No, thanks! I can’t deal with the entourage or groupies that comes along with traveling with The Derek Johnson. I’m lacking energy for anything more than sitting on this lonely couch," Ichabod responds.  

"Come on Crane, come out with us. You have been sulking in this apartment for far too long. You ain't Lenny Williams," Derek said.  

"Who?"   

"Never mind. Let's just get you up and out of here."  

"How about we watch the history channel instead?" Ichabod said reaching for the remote.  

* * *

  
Abbie enters the bar with a bright smile on her face. The tears put aside in an attempt to let loose as Sophie suggests. They order drinks and put in their song choices for the next round.   

"See, this isn't so bad," Sophie said taking a sip of her drink.   

"No, it isn't," Abbie admits as she takes a sip as well. She tips her head to the side looking at the clear liquid before expressing the tastiness with a slight gesture. Suddenly, she tosses the drink back with one fluid motion. "Another," she calls out as she sits the glass down on the bar top.   

They sit through a couple of sets as an amateur after amateur gets up to croon out ballad after ballad. And, it's starting to get nauseating. She needs some upbeat tempo songs or at least something that isn't about stupid love, rainbows, sunshine, or anything warm and fuzzy. She wasn't in the mood for hearing all about someone being wrapped up in love. "God, shoot me now," Abbie said as she gulped down yet another Gin and Tonic.    

Next, there is a couple that takes the small space near the far wall that serves as the stage. It's surrounded by dim lighting and mic stands. Abbie is immediately reminded of a younger version of her an Ichabod as the bubbly pair saunters over hand in hand. They're smiling like the love-struck idiots they are and Abbie wants to puke and hug them at the same time. The chords start to play sending an immediate jolt to the hard. Not this song. No, not this song.   

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you    
Across the water across the deep blue ocean    
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying     
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  

Abbie downed her drink before saying, "I'll be back, Sophie." When she steps off the stool she wobbles but the bar stool steadies her stumble. "I'm fine," she said as she rights herself, making her way to towards the ladies' room.    

* * *

    
The television is watching them as they converse about Ichabod's problems.   

"And, this is why I said we should get out. Look at you... You look a mess. You need to get out of your own head."  

"That's what I have you for. I'm serious. Little by little, she is slipping away each day. I fear that tomorrow could be the day she is lost forever. I'm pressed to find a way to put a stop to this. One moment I feel like we're getting closer and the next we're miles apart. It's frustrating. How did we get here?" His head falls into his hands laying limp against his palms.

"You're kidding, right? You know exactly how you got here? I'm surprised she dealt with this for so long. Look, we've been friends a long time, and I've told you about this. You weren't paying attention. She's been telling you for years to stop this. I'm not surprised and you shouldn’t be either."  

Tap, tap, tap. The guys were startled by the sudden knocking at the door. He wasn’t able to respond to Derek's claims as he is distracted by the familiar jingle of keys. His heartbeat stills as he knows it's Abbie on the other side of that door. Why was she here? Another round of arguing? Had she changed her mind? Was she home to stay? The thoughts flooded his brain with intensity.

"Ich, ICH, ICHABOD,” Derek calls out trying to break through his day dream.

"What?” Ichabod answers, a bit annoyed over the interruption. 

"Snap out of it,” Derek responds.

The door opens and there she stands in her heels, jeans, and cropped top. The entire outfit hugged every curve of her. Drool forms in the corner of his mouth reminding him of his need to swallow. The gulp could be heard around the quiet room as he tried to find his speech.   

"Dee-reek," Abbie slurs out. In her rush to greet their friend, she stumbled falling into him. 

"Woah there, Abbie, are you ok?" Derek asked.   

"I'mfineI'mfine," Abbie responds, words running into one another.

He chuckles knowing she's more than a little tipsy. "Looks like we should have joined you at the party. Instead, I was here with this dud all night," he said as she holds on tight.   

"OH, ICHABOD, LOOK DEREK'S HERE,” Abbie announces as if Ichabod is the one coming home instead of her.  

"I see that. Why don't we let Derek breathe?" Ichabod asked wrapping his arm around Abbie's waist.  

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you guys later," Derek announced.  

"No, stay. Hang out. Ichabod, pour us a drink," Abbie said, seemingly dismayed by Derek's sudden departure.  

"Next time," He says giving her a quick hug. He bumps Ichabod's fist announcing his plans to catch up with them later.   

"Awww," Abbie says, lip poked out as she pouted and reluctantly allowed him to hug her before departing.   

His hand is still around her waist as he guides her into the kitchen. "Let's get you some water and coffee while you tell me how you got here. You didn’t drive did you?" There wasn’t a scratch on her, but he still feared the worst.  

* * *

 

   
"With that being said. I would love to call you. May I have your number?" The charming stranger asked.   

"hahaha, you do not give up, do you?" Sophie asked.  

"Not when the stakes are so high," he replies waggling his eyebrows. 

The music level is turned down a notch as the bubbly girl hosting performances announces the coming act, "Next up, Abbie- Before he cheats."  

"Abbie you're-" Her voice trailed off. "Where did she go?" She looked back to the dark-haired, tanned skinned, handsome stranger, and he peered back with confusion in his eyes. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on my friend. She should have been back by now. Save my seat for me," she asks as he extends his hand to help her off the bar stool. She accepts and thanks him graciously before she walks away through the crowd of patrons.   

It takes a while, but she finally makes it to the ladies' room. Thankful there isn't a line around the corridor, per usual. "Abbie, ABBIE, are you in here?" She was met with silence as she nudged one stall after the other open looking for her. Her hand reaches for her back pocket pulling her cell from its snug resting place. She dials Abbie pacing as she listens to each ring. "Hi, you've reached Abbie-" she hangs up and redials, immediately. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "Hi, you've reached Abbie. Leave a message. Beep"   

"ABBIE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? CALL ME BACK, NOW!" She storms through the crowd hip checking anyone who dares stand in her way. She bumps into the guy from the bar as she is hoping Abbie has come back.   

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.  

"No, I can't find my friend, and she has had quite a bit to drink." 

"What does she look like?"  

"Short, Brown skin, dark shoulder length curly hair. She was wearing blue jeans, white cropped top, and tan heels." She opened her phone pushing it into his face. "Her," she said in a panic.   

"I saw her leaving the club on my way in," he said watching the color drain from Sophie's face.   

* * *

 

   
Her phone tumbles out of her pocket showing the screen lit with notifications. She bends to pick it up, but Ichabod stops her insisting that she sits before she topples over. "Allow me," he said picking up the fallen device. "Sophie's calling," he informs her, and she audibly gasps at the knowledge.

"I forgot," she mumbles swiping the screen to answer. 

"I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES! WHERE ARE YOU? ABBIE, ARE YOU-" Sophie rant is cut short by Abbie’s attempt to reassure all was well. 

"I'm fine, calm down. I'm at home. Umm, my other home."  

"What the hell, Abbie? You gave me the scare of a lifetime. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? How did you get there? I'm on my way to get you?"  

"But, I just got here," Abbie whined before realizing how she sounded. 

"Here, let me speak with her." Abbie hands the phone to Ichabod. "Hey, Sophie-" 

"What the Hell, Ichabod? Did you know she was on her way there, drunk?" 

"No, and there is no need to worry. I'll take care of her."  

"She doesn't want to be there, Ichabod."  

"Then why is she here?"  

"If she comes home in tears, there will be hell to pay. Ugh, bye."  

"Goodnight!" Ichabod adds just before the line goes dead. He’s trying his best to be polite, but Sophie was trying his patience. He hated that she had been allowed a front row seat to his failure giving her the satisfaction of having something to lord over his head. Yes, he had messed up. Still, she hadn’t the right to insert herself in their relationship. He and Abbie would fix this, together. Hopefully, sooner rather than later. He didn’t know how much longer he could withstand these new dynamics. 

Abbie giggled at the tight expression on his face. "Your face," she managed in between short fits of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Ichabod inquires. 

"Your lip is poked out."  

He lets out a chuckle plopping down next to her, extending his hand out to her like an olive branch. Her movements are slow partially because she's slightly inebriated, and the other because she doesn't know if she can handle his touch. Finally, she places her hand in his sighing with relief. It felt so good to touch even if it was just their palms.   

"I'm glad you stopped by. I miss you being home. Have you come to stay?" His face tightens as he asks the question fearing her response. 

"I don't know. I came over to talk. I feel like, I don't know. My mind is fuzzy," she said. Her mouth sets in a hard line as she prepares herself to speak again.   

"I need to know. I need their names. I feel like I'm going crazy. Why did you do this?" Abbie asked feeling herself about to break. 

"I... Damn it... It was hard for me to... I messed up, Abbie. I own that. I was weak. Hasn’t there been enough pain and heartache? Do you really want all the details?" Ichabod asks.  

"It hurts so much. At times I feel like I can't breathe. I don't understand it. Why was it so difficult to hear what I already knew? And why am I demanding answers to questions I really don't want to be answered? Can it all just go away? I don't want to be sad anymore?" She looks him in the eyes pleading for the pain to subside, for him to make it go away.   

"We don't have to be sad anymore. We can start fresh, right here and now. If we both agree." He feels her nuzzle in closer resting heavily upon his body. He wraps an arm around her for comfort as he continues to make his case. "I must have listened to that recording ten times. Each replay was more bitter than the last. I refuse to be that guy again- that hurts you, but if you want... let's rest on it for the night, and if you still feel like you need the names tomorrow, I will give them to you. What do you say?" He waits patiently for her reply. After a few moments without reply, he looks down. "Of course, she's sleeping?"   

He brushes his hand over his face blowing out a deep breath. All the events draining on his spirit. After a few deeper inhales and exhales, he lifts her from the couch carrying her to the bedroom. Once inside, he lays her on the bed stripping off her shoes. He locates an old worn t-shirt that is long enough to serve as her gown for the night, then pulls off her jeans and cropped top. He maneuvers her head and arms, gently trying not to wake her, as he pulls on the sleep shirt. He takes a moment to appreciate her beauty during her peaceful slumber. She looks beautiful and his heart aches as he remembers this is only for tonight. In the morning she will go back to being angry with him and the suffering will begin anew.   

Then it struck him, her hair. "She will be pissed if I let it get tangled and matted," he mumbles, remembering the conversation from early on in their relationship.   

_"Ichabod, do you see this?" She looked so cute with her bed head, but Abbie didn't find it appealing at all. "Do you realize how long it will take to detangle this mess?"_

_"No, idea. However, judging from your tone, I am guessing it will not be quick," he replied not understanding the severity of the issue._

_"Not quick is the understatement of the year. This will take hours," she said pouting over the amount of work she had to do._

_He strolled over hugging her close, while she made a poor effort of trying to escape his grasp. "The time will pass shorter if we both work at it," Ichabod explains yet holding on._

_She wiggles and squirms giving a better show of trying to get away as she tries to bite back her smile. He begins kissing at the corner of her mouth. Then, showering her face with kisses. "Stop, Crane. I am trying to be angry."_

_"Anger causes frown lines, and we can't have my perfect princess fraught with wrinkles."_

_"Black doesn't crack, Crane."_

_"Yet and still," he says tickling her sides. She laughs trying to catch his wandering hands. Preoccupied with stopping the tickles, she is caught unawares by his sudden kiss. The giggles subside, and she is kissing him back, their tongues dancing and floating as they touch. Her hands glided across his chest and down his abdomen, as he explored the curve of her hips, thighs, and rear end. By the time they were done kissing, she had forgotten how this thing started. Ichabod was there to remind her about his lesson regarding her hair care, and she showed him everything he needed to know about her hair._  

He had to pull himself from those thoughts as he worked the spray bottle filled with water and the Olive oil he was using to seal her strands through her hair. He continued to work in sections twisting after moisturizing and sealing each section. Once he finished, he gathered the items putting them in their respective places. Then he covered her hair with a bonnet she had left behind during her hurried packing trip. He told himself he would just watch her sleep for a few seconds then retire to the couch, but she was irresistible, and he kissed her cheek lightly. He stood to leave but she caught his hand. "Stay and hold me," she asked and he readily complied.   

* * *

  
The sun had barely begun to peek through the window when Ichabod stirred awake. He would have thought he could manage to sleep in with his woman curled into his body. It felt like ages since he had her in their bed so he figured he should bask in the comfort a little while longer.   

She looked like an angel sleeping peacefully in his arms. He should get started on breakfast, he thought. Seconds later deciding to give it a few minutes more. Although he was reluctant, he stealthily crept out of bed without waking his love. He felt a pull that said he was being selfish and should totally wake her, but he just didn’t want the façade to end. As long as she was asleep he could pretend it was just another normal day, and she still lived under this roof instead of the truly glum reality of it all.     

When she awoke, the scent of waffles and eggs filled her senses. They smelled so delicious, she could taste them. Breakfast would have to wait a moment because all the water she had drunk previously filled up her bladder sending her running to the bathroom to relieve herself.   

She grabs the spare toothbrush from under the cabinet vigorously brushing away the stale taste of booze and morning breath. She can't believe she hadn't noticed the bonnet on her head before now. She pulls it off to find her hair twisted. It looks shiny and moisturized. She thought she was dreaming, but it was real. Ichabod had been prepping her hair for bed last night. She couldn't help the warmth and glow that spread through her. Once she finished freshening up, she took the twists down fluffing out her hair. Then she made her way over to the kitchen.   

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked, glimmers of hope shining in his blue eyes.  

"Good Morning. I did. How about you?" She asked. Touching her hair. She bites the tip of her thumb staring back at him as he plated their breakfast.   

"Like an infant," he replied pulling out her chair. He waits for her to sit though she doesn’t. She continues past the chair crowding his personal space.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Crane. I really appreciate it."  

"It was my pleasure, my perfect princess," He said low and husky, feeling a bit nostalgic after last night's trip down memory lane.  

She rises up onto her tiptoes pulling him down for a kiss. The heat of her lips sends shutters of want, need coursing through his veins. He had been surviving on mere brushes and memories, but they hadn’t done justice when held up against the real thing.   

She gives into the rush, that magnetic pull that draws her into his being. She drinks in his lips allowing them to speak to her in a way it hadn’t in some time. She is dizzy and senseless as she pushes further allowing her tongue to slip past his parted lips. The taste of him, savory, delicious, and satisfying.  

He pulls away not just for air but to ask two questions. The first, is he dreaming? And, the second, if she’ll stay? 

“Sshh, let’s not discuss that right now,” she says as she hops up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.   

He could feel her thigh muscles cradle his sides allowing the heat from her core to warm his belly. She was soft and silky-smooth, body molding to his like a well-fitting pair of gloves. Her eyes pierced his soul begging him to let go of those complexed thoughts and meet her baser needs, to join her in a purely lust driven journey to happy endings and colorful fireworks. Her mouth settled over his waiting for him to make his decision. Her parted lips permitted the warmth of her breath to tease his senses and the decision was made. Whatever they were discussing was a conversation for another time.

He bridged the gap kissing her hard and slow. She was still wearing his shirt, hair wild and free. She was delectable, sexy, and passionate. His hand made the journey over her bare butt. A little disappointed she had taken the task from him, but not dismayed by the unrestricted access to her warm sticky center. He slides a finger slowly inside feeling each inch of her tight walls close in over the digit.   

   
A loud pop and subsequent gasp signaled the break in their kiss. The superb feeling of his long slender digit gliding into her neglected pussy caused her back to arch as her head fell back in pure bliss. He pumped in and out as her hips rocked in tandem with his painstakingly slow strokes. "It's Saturday, do you know what that means?” His unhurried speech teased her senses matching the movement of his skilled hands.  

"Hunnn, un, uh."  

"It means that neither you… (He paused kissing the right corner of her mouth) or (He pause kissing the left corner of her mouth) I (He kissed her lips with patience and passion) have any pressing matters. I have all day to give every inch of you all the attention you deserve. Will you let me?"  

"Um hmmm" She responds, nodding her head for assurance.

"Do you desire this?" he asked.  

"God, YES," she screams pumping her hips faster trying to increase the speed of his strokes.   

"Excellent," he said walking them over to the counter. His finger slips out, and he places her on the edge of the counter. He sticks his slick finger in his mouth tasting her juices. "Mmhmm better than I remembered." The hem of his shirt bunched around her hips begging to be removed so that he can appreciate all of her. His hands perform the task and his eyes follow experiencing each sliver of skin revealed until he finally pulls the shirt over her head and arms. "My God, you are the sexiest person on this planet," he said licking his lips after the last syllable.  

Her pupils are dilated, her body temperature steadily climbing, and her breathing erratic as she waits for his titillating touches. "Crane," she whines begging for him to continue his exploration. She yanks at his shirt pulling it up his body. It's stuck in his arms, and he helps her to remove it. 

"Patience, we have all day and night," he said drawing circles over her hips while breathing onto her nipples. They begin to plump, and he runs his tongue over the right one. 

"Hmmm," she moans and whimpers holding on tightly to the edge of the countertop.   

That slow whine had his dick twitching in his sweatpants, but he told himself it wasn’t about his needs at the moment. "I'm going to make love to you over and over and over again until you’ve blacked out- until you're so weak you don't have the strength to move a pinky.   

She reaches for his bulge, and he allows her the freedom to fondle him over his pant. One stroke, then two, he grabs her hand pushing her arms above her head. He drags his tongue down her cleavage tasting the salty flavor of her skin. His down just below her belly button before he heads back up to her left nipple, licking around its erecting bud and blowing the heat of his breath on the cool wetness. "Damn, please, stop toying with me and f*** me,” she demands.  

   
"I plan to, but first a taste." He spreads her body out on the counter allowing himself full access to her wonderland. His hands traveled from her thighs up her body cupping the swell of her breasts. He twirls the nipples between his thumb and index fingers. With his eyes trained on her, his mouth sought out her slick folds. The little taste he had siphoned from his fingers would be nothing compared to drinking straight from the well.

The aroma wafting towards his nose made him salivate, and he knew she had been created with his palate in mind. The long drawn out lick crossed the length of her sex at a snail's pace, whilst her body shook and her hips thrust upward, praying silently for him to reach her clit, sooner.   

"AAHHHH, BABY, WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING TO ME?" She was panting like she had sprinted a block and a half.

The measured lap across her clit was equally brutal in nature. He leisurely flicked her clit while tweaking her nipples, and she grabbed a fist full of his hair. In response, he took her clit into his mouth sucking gently as he swallowed hard. "HOOOOH, F***," she whimpered on the verge of going mad.   

He increased his pace from that of a snail to a turtle as he sank his fingers a few inches inside her pumping in and out taking care to stroke her g-spot. She can feel her walls contract squeezing him with such force she fears she'll crush his fingers. As his tongue continues to glide over her bundle of nerves, his fingers slid out, and she thinks she'll die from the torture.

He enlists nearly every facial surface in his endeavor to bring her the greatest pleasure possible. Diving in head first, his beard tickling her rear entrance, inner thighs, and labia, while his tongue, lips, cheeks, nose, and eyes rub, massage, nibble, and suck at her tender spots. Her entire body is hyper-aware of his presence trembling at his touch.

She been teetering the edge for what seems like hours. Her toes curl as her heels lift her pelvis off the counter. His arm holds her in place restricting her movements, not allowing any escape. He moans, euphoric as if he is dining on the finest cuisine. "You're simply divine. I. may. Never. Eat. Any-thing. Else. A-gain." He stopped to suck tautly on her nub with each word and periodically between syllables.   

"GOD, PLEASE, CRAAANNE, please-please-please-please-please," she begged. Her hand clenched into fists tugging at his hair, and he can’t shake the feeling, he may lose a few strands to this cause.  Finally, the pace picks up. He swivels his tongue as he draws characters, letters, patterns, and laps up her juices along the way. "F*** I AM GOING TO... OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crash hit hard sending her into a babbling mess. Tears spilled over as her eyes constricted allowing her favorable seating during the light show behind her eyes. Everything seemed to unclench with the force of the release leaving her sprawled atop the counter.    

He kisses up her body skipping around a bit as he makes his way towards her mouth. It's hung open as she breathes deeply trying to come down from the high. "Have you had enough?" He asked, wondering if maybe she was too exhausted to continue. Her hand found his chest sliding down until she reaches the waistband of his sweat pant. He helps to pull them down as she leisurely strokes his full mass up and down. She beckons him closer as her tongue darts out to taste him before sucking on his throbbing head.

Her warm succulent mouth felt extremely gratifying wrapped around his dick. He remembers he's in charge rubbing her jaw coaxing her into relaxing it so that he can slip out. She signals for just another second as she descends down the length of his shaft. Her head swivels working him in deeper as the tip of him tickles the back of her throat. She hums, and he screams out, "ABBBBIIIIIEEE, FFFFF***" She releases him leaving him panting for oxygen. "Bloody hell, another second and I would have cum," he said after regaining control over his breathing.

He sends her a look that says she will pay dearly for her stunt. In return, she sends him an evil smirk that alludes to her planning this attack. Her reward was knowing he was being tortured just as much as her.

Sucking his cock was a huge turn on for Abbie, so he wasn't surprised to feel her pussy sopping wet. He longed to be warm and snug inside her walls so he turned her body facing him. She was dangling off the edge of the counter allowing him room to nestle his body between her thighs. He ran the tip of his manhood along her moist slit taking his time warming her up.

She wouldn’t allow his slow languid strokes on this. No, she needed him inside her urgently pressing against her spot. She grabbed the base of him guiding him into her narrow entrance. “Sssssst,” they hissed in unison holding their breaths until he had filled her to the hilt. He begins pumping in and out as he kisses her lips. Their chests pressed flush against one another revealing their sync heartbeats. They’re connected in every way as the match each other's stride, speaking their bodies language. It communicates love and renewed devotion.  

He slips out needing a break from the intense passion, willing it not to be over before he reassures her that she is the only one. Lifting her up off the counter, she straddles him sliding down the length of him.   

She feels the control shift and she asks, “Is it mine?” The loaded question elicits an immediate response. 

“YESSSS, Urgh, it’s all yours, forever and always,” he confesses his blue eyes gaze piercing her brown doe eyes. 

“I wanna cum hard, baby! Make me cum!” Abbie demanded.  

He bent his knees allowing him the leverage to drive into her hard and fast. Each plunge sent a jolt to her clit. Throwing her head back, she whines deep in her throat as her breast bounces and thrashes about. With full force, he thrust inside her shrinking walls as they quivered. The sounds of wet flesh slapping mixed with their shared moans created a musical montage. A string of expletives fell from his lips as he felt the stirring in his balls. 

She could feel his thighs shaking and the unmistakable look in his eyes. Damn, she was so close. Would their bodies sync for that elusive shared ecstasy experience? “Oh, S***!” He clamps down on her nipple sending a jolt to her clit while simultaneously spray her walls. The combination jolted her straight over the cliff of blissful happiness. 

God, she was squeezing him so tight, he thought he might pass out, which he wouldn’t allow himself to do. He had made a declaration to which he plans to follow through. Their grind slows to a halt, and she curls back in close. He kisses her cheek whispering, “I love you!” 

Without hesitation she returns the endearing words, “I love you too, baby.”  He sets her down on her feet, and she suggests they clean up before they eat. 

“Great idea,” he said pulling her down the hall to the bathroom. He turns on the shower helping her in, and she chuckles. “I’m not an invalid,” she said, still chuckling over the extra attention he's doting on her. It wasn’t far from the norm; however, it felt like ages since they had been this close. 

“I want to take extra care with you, treasure. I can’t have you down before you’ve come more times than you can count.”

“When you talk like that, whew.” Abbie fanned herself. 

“Like I said, you won’t be able to wave.”

She couldn’t help feeling the wetness soaking her again, and it had nothing to do with the shower. 

“I’m sorry your food got cold,” Abbie said.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed," Ichabod replied. 

“We’ll have to eat at some point. We need nourishment to keep up our activities.”

“You’re correct. Pardon my selfishness as I have my fill of nourishment right now. He drops to his knees throwing her leg over his shoulder. He takes a long desperate lick as though he hadn’t tasted her in months. He licks, slurps, and sucks on his treat as though it’s the last meal he’ll ever have.

 His tongue fingers, and hands sure to caress, nibble, and tease the front and back entrances until she came squirting all over his face. The self-satisfaction showed on his face as he beams with pride having gotten her to squirt for the first time today. He was sure there would be more to come, but first, they had to eat breakfast.

After helping each other dry off, Abbie tried to pull Ichabod’s shirt back on, but he stilled her hands. “That won’t be necessary,” he said gesturing for her to hand it over. He had put a fresh waffle batter in the iron spending the 45 seconds sucking on the soft pliable skin of her neck. Just the towel had been too much covering as her body heated under his meticulous skill. 

She rubbed her knee along his inner thigh as she stroked his cock through the towel. She yanked on the end of the towel to reveal his naked flesh. She wanted to feel all of him, to see his girth and length. As soon as she dropped to her knees, the timer beeped. They both shared the same crestfallen features. "We'll pick this up in a minute," she said rising up from her stooped position. 

Ichabod poured more of the batter into the waffle iron while Abbie cut the waffle into bit size pieces. "Should we make fresh omelets?" She asked. 

"Only if you want them," Ichabod answers. 

"Maybe in a bit," she said popping a piece of the waffle into her mouth. Ichabod's eyes are trained on her movements, and she decides to feed him a piece of the waffle dipped in butter. He licks the salty butter from her fingers as she pulls her hand away. 

"Have some blueberries with your waffles," he said, placing them one at a time into her awaiting mouth. They tease each other with caresses, kisses, and treats. The second waffle is done, and he decides to save the remaining batter for after. It seems as though they will have to refuel several times, but for now, he needs to be buried inside of her inviting center. He's insatiable, and he is thrilled that Abbie is just as wanton. 

He picks her up carrying her over to the couch. "I need you now," he confessed. 

She kisses him guiding his hand between her thighs. He feels her readiness dripping onto his hands. "F*** ME HARD," She says, taking things up a notch. He smacks her bottom bending her over the couch pressing himself into her honey pot. He begins thrusting inside just as she asked. The couch scoots forward as he drives into her with reckless abandon. She screams his name over and over crying out for mercy which he knows not to extend.  

"Cum for-" before he could finish the words, she squirting his balls and thighs with her juices, and he isn't far behind. They crash onto the couch sweating and panting. When her breath evens out she says, "I'm going to need at least three hours’ naptime."

 He kisses her cheek eyes barely opened countering, "two hours’ naptime, lunch, and then we re-christen our bed." 

"You drive a hard bargain, but deal."

"I love you," he said stifling a yawn.

"Love. You too!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie resume therapy. Things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. Let me know if you want more details from the therapy scenes. Thanks for reading and commenting. Please forgive errors. I'm sorry.

 

Abbie's late, but he knows she's coming. Had they not spent the last couple of days texting, he would be worried. He's confident as he waits. Mostly due to the fact, she confirmed her intention to continue therapy during one of their chats.  

Although she had gone back to Sophie's after their tryst, their communication had drastically improved. She was no longer ignoring his calls, leading to hours of nonstop chatter and bantering like they were school-aged children. He swears he saw a shadow cast the ground, so he looks up to see her making the distance across the lot. With each step, the enthusiasm grows. I need to get a grip; he thinks as he eagerly holds the door open for her.  

“Hey, sorry I’m behind schedule. One of the kids got hurt forcing me to find a last-minute home placement. Have you been waiting long?” she asked. She stops to hug him briefly before crossing the threshold of the door.  

“Hello, and No, I haven’t,” he said as he accepted her hug. “No worries, treasure.  Maybe we can find some time after the session to discuss?” He squinted his eye praying that her next words weren’t rejecting. He was looking forward to the face to face quality time he was promised. 

“Let’s see how we feel after the session, and we’ll go from there,” she responded.    

He couldn’t argue with her reasoning. At least, she opted for a slow yes, instead of a swift no. His hand reaches out for her, and she places her slender hand in his allowing him to press a kiss. Her eyelashes flutter up looking into his blue eyes drinking him in. His focus drifts to her lips wanting to drink them in. Testing the waters, he inches closer laying a gentle kiss on her lips. It's sweet and endearing. "I've missed you," he said. He pulls her flush against his frame. "As soon as you stepped a toe over the threshold, I missed you, immensely," he said, eyes roaming the sky in remembrance of her leaving their once shared apartment.   

He waited for her to agree, but she didn't, and it left him with feelings of doubt. Like, maybe she hadn't missed him at all. Just, maybe she was enjoying her time away from his awful presence. "Abbie-"    

"Mr. Crane and Ms. Mills, Dr. Irving is ready to see you," the receptionist called out, interrupting him.   

"Ah, shall we?" Ichabod said gesturing for Abbie to link her arm with his.    

"Sure," she responds as she latches on.    

They amble down the corridor and into Cynthia's office. There it is, the hot seat awaits them and there is slight apprehension on both their parts.    

"Good evening, to you both," Cynthia said shaking Abbie and Ichabod's hands. They greet her accordingly before taking their seats on the sofa. This week, they scoot in close, thighs resting gently against one another's.     

Cynthia's gaze bounces between the two, eyeing them suspiciously. "How was your weekend? Has anything changed since our last session?" Cynthia asked as she settled into the chair across from them.   

Immediately, Abbie feels a jolt in her core, enthralled by the memory of them rechristening their bed. The endearments, promises, and frantic cries blended into a concoction mirroring love.    

"The weekend was... it was extremely gratifying," Ichabod said.   

Abbie pressed her thighs together while simultaneously massaging her neck. This question felt like an intrusion of privacy, yet she would answer it honestly if the need arose. First, she’d start with a vague response. "It was nice," She said trying not to reveal the whole picture.

Ichabod shot her a wounded look, and she tried again. "Well, more than nice. We spent the weekend together. It was rather interesting." He was still giving her the same look of shattered pride. "We had fun," she said giving one last ditch effort to salvage his feelings. With each response, she lost more of her nerve to speak the truth. The weekend had been spent having sex instead of discussing their issues. They had an excellent time, but nothing got resolved. In fact, she was slightly worried she was sending mixed messages.

"I see. Let's be frank, your body language is giving off more than your words. I gather gratifying, fun equals sex. My only concern would be how it made you feel. Do you regret spending the weekend together? Has it confused things for either of you?"   

Ichabod cleared his throat as if he was going to speak, but kept silent.   

"No, I don't regret it, at the moment. I don't know how I will feel down the road. It hasn't confused things for me. I'm still willing to put in the effort to fix this," Abbie said.   

Ichabod immediately chimed in, "I have no regrets, and I am fully committed to righting my mistakes. I vowed to change, and I intend to keep every promise." He offers her a small smile grateful she doesn’t regret their weekend and hopeful things will resolve for the better. 

"Good. Now, I trust that we have completed the homework assignment from last week's session?" Cynthia posed as a statement but was really a question.    

They both agreed that they had. With all that sharing, it was a wonder they had gotten anything done at all.    

"Good, with your reasons for holding on fresh in your mind, let's begin with stating what you hope to accomplish from today's therapy session."   

"I'm hoping we can pinpoint the break in our relationship," Ichabod said, slowly as if he was trying to find the correct words. After listening to that recording on a loop, I think I missed something. I've been going over that time, and Abbie was so perfect. We were extremely happy, or so I thought. I'm missing something; I know it," he explains. He speaks in slow rhythm emoting with his eyebrow movements and hand gestures. Finally, he whispers, "I did something, I know it." Trying to convince himself that there is something more to Abbie's cheating, that he isn't crazy for wanting to believe it was a cry for help instead of a tool to hurt him.   

Abbie leans in feeling his emotions flowing from him. She wants to soothe his worry but is uncertain how to accomplish that. She settles her hand on his thigh rubbing comforting circles, and he relaxes into the touch. Then, it's her turn to share. Putting some distance between them, she clears her throat and says, "I hope to learn the names of the remaining 6 women." There isn't any wavering, she is clear and resolute in her quest for knowledge, and she hoped she would leave with all the information. It was important to her decision, she needed to know if she could forgive his indiscretions if they could move forward with starting a family if she could trust that he would never hurt her in this manner again.    

"Okay, we have our work cut out for us. I think Ichabod has a point. We need to go back to the beginning so that we can tackle Abbie's reasoning for introducing cheating into the relationship." She turns to Abbie, and immediately Abbie trembles with panic. "This is a safe space, and if you feel uncomfortable with anything that either of us says or does, then you just tap out. I would like to point out, this isn't an attack on you. This is simply an attempt to flush out the break in this relationship." Cynthia places a button on the table that read "TAP OUT" in bold white letters. Now, let's set down some ground rules. We lesson while one of us speaks. We will not use any leading, harsh, or damaging language. If this occurs, I will point it out to you. Please be respectful to each other as this can get ugly fast if we aren't conscious of our emotions. Now that that is out of the way, we can begin. Take me through the last three months leading up to the first instance of infidelity. Ichabod described you as perfect. Is that how you remember it?” Cynthia asked.   

Abbie shakes her head, “No, I wasn’t and neither was our relationship.”    

Ichabod is taken aback by this revelation. It was a confirmation that all wasn't right in Oz, but how could she feel it was on her part? Clearly, she wasn't giving herself enough credit.    

"What in particular were the issues in the relationship?" Cynthia asked.   

"Well, I just mean nothing is perfect. We didn't have crucial issues... I... Well, I started to feel like we were moving too fast."    

When Abbie didn’t continue, Cynthia followed up with, "You mentioned that last week. I'd like to hear more about the pressure you felt." She grabbed a pen and pad prepared to take notes. They were recording; however, she needed a readily available point of reference.    

"There were little things that scared me at first, like talk of marriage, children, and forever. Then, there was the huge issue of Ichabod wanting me to travel to the UK to meet his family. It gave me such anxiety just thinking about it," Abbie said shaking out her hands as if to ward off the onset of anxious feelings.    

"Why was meeting his family a huge issue versus marriage, children, and forever?" Cynthia asked.    

"Well, I guess marriage, children, and forever were all in the future, but seeing his family was present," Abbie said darting her eyes over to Ichabod.    

"I knew she was nervous, and it's why I asked her months in advance, but it seems she was still afraid to meet my parents," Ichabod added. He leaned back one arm folded across his chest and the other bent upward so that his finger rested above his lip.     

“What in particular worried you in regards to meeting Ichabod’s parents?” Cynthia asked.     

They both tensed in response to her question. Ichabod dropped his arms, and Abbie sat up straighter.     

“Well, they aren’t the most accepting bunch. And, I said to myself, I want to build a loving family. One that will love hard no matter what. Warm and receptive. A close-knit bunch that goes to baseball games and cheers on the grandchildren, our children,” Abbie said.   

“What issue are you skirting around?” Cynthia asked.  

“Ahem, my parents belonged to a separatist organization. They don’t anymore. I disclose this information so that she knew all the facts, not so that she could use it as an excuse to sleep with two black men. Was that it? I wasn’t a part of the black love?” Ichabod said.  

“Hold on. Not only are these loaded questions, they’re attacks on her character, borderline abusive, and laced with prejudice. The goal here is to understand the flaws in the relationship. We can go ahead and point out this one, communication. You guys talk but do you listen? I mean really listen to what each of you has to say? You cannot berate her and expect to achieve positive results. I get that the men being black presented an issue for you. Now, start over finishing this statement, when you cheated with two black men, it made me feel…”   

“When you cheated with two black men it made me feel shut out. As if I was that little boy alone in my father's library trying to blot out the dogma they were preaching to the followers. It said to me that I’ll never belong in your world.”   

“Abbie, how do you feel about what Ichabod has said?”   

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to dismiss his feelings. I will say that is not what I felt at all. It’s not what I meant. I wasn’t trying to send some message about wanting black love. Danny and Calvin were there. We were friends; which made it less awkward. The fact that they were black didn’t play a part in my choosing them to experience new things. It had no bearing.    

   

Session 3      

“At the time, I felt like it was asking too much of me to try. I’ve always been the responsible one. Taking care of my father and sister when my mother died, grieving over the loss of my sister when she was taken from us, then my father left for a while. Dealing with so much loss afforded me the opportunity to be selfish once, right?” Abbie explained.    

“Not at the expense of breaking the heart of the man you claimed to be the love of your life. Why can’t you see that? It wasn’t just you. I want to call you selfish but I-now know that it’s unproductive,” Ichabod said with a groan.    

   

Session 4   

“I feel as though we’re stuck in an elevator. Why are we still discussing me? We haven’t answered any of my questions. Why am I under the microscope?” Abbie asked.    

“Because you keep coming in week after week evading and deflecting. Do you want to know why we can’t move past this hurdle? I’ll tell you. You are holding back. It’s deeper than that, and we can’t fix it until you recognize what’s happening and acknowledge it," Cynthia said.   

She was scalded by her hot tone and chastising words. She felt thoroughly admonished, and yet the words pricked at her conscious. She had been holding back, rationing the truth, and skirting the issues that plague her thoughts.

No, more. She wanted to be free from this burden, and all signs pointed to feeling relief at the end of the tunnel.

“I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach gnawing at me. It taunted me. Telling me it was too good to be true. It said that I was unworthy of love. So how could he… How could this awesome man love me? And, I didn’t want to feel that pain, that uncertainty anymore. It was too good to be true, so in my mind, it wasn’t real." Tears began to roll down her face dripping into her lap, and she let them. She couldn't hide this anymore. It didn't serve the healing process so, she had to let it go. "There was nothing he could say or do to make me believe that he loved me. And, one day he would wake up and realize that I’m just Abbie," she said, pointing at herself. The room remains quiet, pensive, and dreary as she continued her speech, "That I’m incapable of loving him the way he deserved to be loved. The cheating was a way of numbing that pain. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway."

She takes a deep breath blowing it out slowly. "I know this sounds crazy but I never meant for Ichabod to get hurt. The worst thing is, in that moment, he looked at me with a broken spirit, I knew. I knew that he loved me, and I had broken him. It was my fault, and I can't forgive myself. I’m an awful person, and I don’t deserve his forgiveness or his love. It’s why I moved. I told myself it was because I deserved better but really, it’s because I can’t bear to see the pain in his eyes when he looks at me. To watch him suffer the memory of me with Danny and Calvin and to know that it can never be erased. I hate myself for what I’ve done to him, to us.”   

She emitted a wail that pricked at Cynthia’s heart. As Abbie rocked side to side on the couch Ichabod and Cynthia flanked her sides. "It’s okay. You can fix this! You have the power to change how you view yourself. How you love yourself. And, how you value your worth. It hurts now, but this is healing."   

She handed Abbie tissues to dry her face before moving back over to her seat. "The session has ended, but I would like you to stay behind for a moment," Cynthia said, dismissing Ichabod.    

Before leaving, he turns to Abbie and said, "I'll wait for you in the lobby."   

Once the door was closed, Cynthia spoke, "I won't keep you long, but I would like to recommend some individual counseling. Those feelings of unworthiness, heartache, and despair can be reversed. You don’t have to go through life feeling this heavy burden. I would like to help you work on this. In order for you to have a healthy relationship, you first have to be healthy, Cynthia explained.

“But, what about Ichabod? I do want this to work out,” Abbie said.

”We can continue with couples counseling; however, I feel this is crucial."   

"If you think it will help. I'll do it. I just want to feel better," Abbie explained.   

Session 5   

“We ended the last therapy session on a heavy note, so let’s start this session with a warmup. I want you to touch hands and tell each other one thing that you like about the other, and how it makes you feel,” Cynthia said.    

Ichabod grabs her hand and says, “I love your smile. It starts off as this small thing then snowballs into this huge phenomenon. You try to taper it by holding up your hand but it’s too late. The gesture has completely enveloped your face. It gives me immense pleasure to know that I put it there, and I want to continue from here on out without exception.”   

She can’t help the smile on her face as Ichabod speaks. She’s thrilled at how genuine the words feel. They blanket her like a warm hug, and she just wants him to continue telling her all the things he loves about her.    

"You have a beautiful mind. It's what first attracted me to you. I love that we challenge each other. Is it wrong that I enjoy having you stumped? It doesn't happen often, but there is a spark in your eyes that lends to admiration. It feels good to have you in awe of me. And, when we connect, it's otherworldly. It's electric and magnificent."   

Session 6   

"We've gone through the trust building exercises and you two are doing great. Last week, we tackled some of the reason for cheating, Ichabod. Let's pick up where we left off," Cynthia said.    

"I believe we were discussing cheating patterns. This may sound crazy, but I have changed drastically in these past weeks. I look back feeling shame and remorse for my actions. I know that acting out in that manner was completely toxic. There are other ways to get a reaction from your partner. It wasn't until Abbie was leaving did I realize she was hurting also. At first, I thought it was guilt that made her ask me to stay. Could she really love me and treat me that way? Then, when she found out I kissed Standra, I was shocked by her willingness to sweep it under the rug. Now, I know how much guilt and hurt she felt, I am more than remorseful regarding my behavior."    

"Abbie has been more than patient; it's only fair that you give her the information she has asked. You say you want her home. I think you have given great effort in changing, but none of that will matter if she doesn't trust you. If there have to be lies between you, then you don't need that relationship," Cynthia explains.   

"Well, we've discussed Standra, Caroline, and Kara so that just leaves Betsy, Katrina, and Yolanda."   

"And, where did you meet them?" Abbie asked.    

"Betsy worked at the bakery. Katrina and I met at work-"   

"Wait, the redhead with the stick up her- never mind. Did it really take seven times for you to realize what you were doing was damaging us?" Abbie said.    

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t let it go. There aren't any excuses for what I've done. Part of me didn't believe that you wouldn't cheat again, and the other half just wanted to get those images out of my head for just a second,” Ichabod explained.    

"Ok, Standra, Katrina, Caroline, Betsy, Kara, Yolanda... that is six. So, who is the 7th?” Abbie asked.   

The terror returns to his eyes and Abbie has a sinking feeling in her gut. He finally let go, with a deep sigh, he gives her the information she had been inquiring. She doubles over in pain feeling a retching in her throat. "Abbie, PLEASE!" He drops to the ground burying his head in her lap. "I swear I didn't set out to hurt you. I swear it!" His body starts to tremor, and she knows he's crying. His pain is real, but she can't focus on that because her chest feels as though something is trying to break free.    

    

Crying, whimpering, and sniffles surround them in their cocoon of grief. The moment replays in her mind, his voice scarcely above a whisper. She had barely heard the name as he spoke. The slow murmur traveled through her ears piercing her heart like a bullet. Cracks, shards, remnants, and poof she was gone. Her twitching hand hovered over the door handle as she prayed for strength. She feels her presence before the touch, before the hug that was supposed to help his words not hurt so much, and she’s grateful that it’s her and not him. Would she ever welcome his touch again? She wasn’t sure. One thing was certain, she had to leave and now. “I need to go!”    

“Abbie, please. Don’t leave like this. We need to debrief,” Cynthia explained.   

“Then, he has to. I can’t even look at him."   

After the session, she storms past Ichabod into the parking lot. "ABBIE, PLEASE WAIT," he pleads. She power-walks, skips, and runs out the door to her car. The reflection of Ichabod being pulled back into Cynthia's office wasn't enough to slow her pace. She jumps in the car peeling out of the lot, her destination Sophie's.  

When she arrives, she storms inside feeling like she could bring the house down.  

Sophie comes barreling down the stairs alarmed by the noise.  

"DID YOU KNOW?!" Abbie asks 

"Did I know what?" Sophie asks, thoroughly confused.  

Abbie storms past her, up the stairs, and into the guest room packing her bags. Sophie is hot on her tail, but she doesn't care. She can't stay here another moment. The tears return along with snot dripping from her nose, and she can't be bothered to wipe at all.  

"Abbie, please. Calm down. Tell me what is going on," Sophie pleaded, not getting a response.  

She pauses to wipe her face before zipping up her bag. "I'll send for the rest of my things," she said as she walked down the stairs leaving Sophie dazed and confused. She felt the fresh sting of betrayal, and there wasn't a person she wanted to be around right now. She loaded up her car feeling eyes borrowing holes in her back. Only, she couldn't care; she couldn't show remorse for the hurt she had inflicted. She was wounded, and the safest place for her was the nearest hotel.  

 **A Week Later**    

Abbie sat at the table, coffee in hand, waiting for her to show up. By now, she should have heard the news of Abbie learning she had slept with Ichabod. Spotting her approaching figure through the window, she took a deep breath in preparation. Then she waited, stoic and unbothered.    

Her short legs work overtime as she briskly walks her petite frame over to the table where Abbies seated. She brings her nervous caramel skin tone hand up to her shoulders to remove her bag drapping it over the back of the chair before taking a deep breath and sitting down.  “Hey, Abbie. I-"   

She held her hand up effectively halting Cheryl’s speech. “Tell me how sleeping with Ichabod helps our friendship, and I won’t be mad?”   

“Abbie, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It was just the one time, and I haven’t been so much as alone with him since. Please, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you,” Cheryl explains.

“Stop, just stop. Don’t make me hurt you. Answer my question. How does sleeping with my man help us become better friends and I won’t… be... mad?”   

She had tears in the wells of her soft brown eyes, but Abbie couldn’t bring herself to care.

”Abbie, please be reasonable! I’m trying to apologize. I know I messed-" 

“Be reasonable! Really? What the f*** does that even mean? Was it reasonable that you f*** my man behind my back? Was it reasonable that you colluded on lying to me for years? Do I have f***ing fool written on my forehead? The answer is no, no, and no!” She paused briefly to gain her composure. They were garnering some stares, and she had promised herself there wouldn't be a scene. When she spoke again her volume had lowered from her stage whisper back down to an inside voice. “Let me make one thing clear, you are not forgiven, and as long as I breathe don’t speak to me, and if I die before you, don’t come to my funeral cause, believe me, I won’t be at yours.”

“Abbie, please! I know I did a terrible thing. I’m sorry. You’re more than a friend to me. We’re sisters. Please! Forgive me!”

Abbie gathered her things during Cheryl’s plea. It pained more because of their closeness, and so it couldn’t be the thing that won her forgiveness. She stood to leave turning back a few steps away from the table. Registering the glimmer of hope in Cheryl’s eyes before offering her final words, “Goodbye!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Thanks for all the feedback. It really helps me understand how things are being perceived by the reader. Sorry this chapter is shorter. I hope it fills in the gaps from last chapter. Thanks for reading and commenting. Have a great Sunday.

He stood there waiting for her to show, and when she arrived, it was like a relief. He would finally have the chance to wrap his arms around her, to feel her snug against him. He had missed her, greatly since her decision to leave. As he holds her in his arms, the tears soak and stain his shirt until there isn't a dry spot in sight. The unrelenting sobs fill his ears until they ring and bleed, torturing him with an insurmountable grief.  

He shifts, she shifts. All the while drifting apart. The harder he fights to draw her near, the further the distance grows, until he can barely make out her features. Until she is just piercing dark brown eyes filled with anger, hurt, and regret.  

"How could you do this to me?" The voice calls out to him pricking his conscious, afflicting him with sorrow. Sorrow, over having invoked those feelings of doubt, unworthiness, and self-loathing.  

Then he wakes to the realization that it isn't just a nightmare; it happened. He had kept quiet refusing to give the names of the women he had cheated on Abbie with, and now his suspicions were confirmed. She had left him for good, without hope that he would be able to win her back.  

Session 3 

"She could have said no," Ichabod said. 

"So, explain it to him. Tell him exactly how you felt," Cynthia said.  

"I felt pressured like he had taken away my choice. The guilt ate at me," Abbie explained.  

"I didn't force her into the arms of these men," Ichabod said. 

"Okay, we have to go back to the rules. You're taking a defensive stance and dismissing Abbie's feelings. No one blames you for her having sex with Calvin and Danny. The decisions made were of her free will; however, there were real emotions involved," Cynthia explained.  

He took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He wanted to understand how all the pieces fit together, to understand Abbie's pain. Had he backed her into a corner? Was he domineering? Had he made her feel powerless in such a way that she felt her only choice was to sabotage their relationship? Her emotions were real, he thought, replaying the words over and over in his mind.  

Session 4 

He sat there powerless as Abbie bared her scars. She had been putting herself through the wringer, and he hadn't helped. "Did I do this?" he had asked. Wearily, fretful that he had caused this all-consuming cloud of depression.  

"No," she reassured. "If I am honest with myself, then I would have to admit that I have felt this way for years. Longer than we've known each other." 

"Your right. It's not about me. You've been dealing with all of this on your own, and you don't have to. Come here." He opened his arms allowing her to move into his embrace. They didn't speak opting to hold each other until a calmness washed over them.  

He ran his hand through her hair asking, "Are you okay? Can you drive? Would you like me to drop you off at Sophie's?" 

"I can drive, but I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you tonight. Is that okay?" She asked.  

"Yes, of course, it is." He got out of the car opening the passenger side before walking her to her car and opening the driver's door.    

Session 5 

"It seems a bit ritualistic. Do you agree?" Cynthia asked.  

"Yes, it happened when I was most in pain. Usually, around the time of the original incident." He looks to Abbie hoping that he is doing a better job of articulating these feelings.  

"And, did you try speaking with Abbie about the issue?"  

"No, I wasn't sure it would help. In fact, I thought that it would make matters worse," Ichabod said.  

"How do you feel about it, Abbie?" Cynthia asked.  

"It's true I don't like to talk about it because the subject always starts a fight. If we could discuss without it being an argument over who hurt who more, then I would." Abbie looks at Cynthia and Ichabod. "Though I hate the idea of an argument, I would prefer it over him going out to cheat on me. It's another way to make it my fault. It's saying that I am the cause of everything, including his cheating."  

After hearing her response, he knows he hasn't expressed himself any better.  

"Assigning blame has to stop. Yes, you have to take responsibility for your actions; however, pointing fingers is unproductive. It impedes progression in fixing the issue. The focus from here on out should be problem-solving. Let's discuss the art of Redirection. When you feel the need to use sex as a distraction, you need to redirect your energy into something equally as gratifying," Cynthia explains.    

Session 6 

"I can't say this enough, I am sorry," Ichabod said. With each name he reveals, the distance grows between them. He can tell she has had enough, and he's afraid to go on. There's a crack in her foundation waiting for the fatal blow. He delivers it. Begging and pleading for her to listen to him gets him nowhere. The moment her heart shattered into a million pieces is forever in his memory. The sketch replaces the picture of her with two men. Now, it's just tear-filled brown eyes, quivering lips, slumped shoulders, and clenched fists.  

Aftermath 

Cynthia had helped him to calm down before he left her office. He wanted to listen, to give Abbie some time to adjust, but he also needed to explain to her how this happened. He called, no answer. "F***!" He screamed, striking the steering wheel. 

He made a right heading to Sophie's, hoping she would let him in. His phone buzzed, and he picked it up without looking. "Abbie, listen-" 

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I WARNED YOU! WHY DID ABBIE SHOW UP IN TEARS?" Sophie was livid over Abbie's outburst, and she needed answers.  

"I gave her the names, and she stormed out of therapy. I need to talk to her. Can you put her on?" He asked in a pleading tone.  

"No, I can't-" 

"Please, Sophie!" He reiterated.  

"I can't because she isn't here.  She came in screaming, asking if I knew. I tried to find out what she meant, but she was too upset. She packed her things. She's gone. So, tell me what happened." 

Unable to hold back the tears, he breaks down. It becomes too much forcing him to pull over to the side of the road. "Sophie, I messed up." 

Two days later 

"What are you doing here? Don't answer that. Just go," Abbie said. 

"Abbie, I have been worried sick. No one knew where you were. I just need a moment," Ichabod said.  

"No, it's what I need now, and I need you to go. Leave me alone. I need time," Abbie responded.  

"How much time?" Ichabod asked.  

"I don't know. A lot," Abbie answered. She began to shake with fury. He needed to stay away. The wounds were fresh, and she couldn't be responsible for her actions. She took a deep breath, in and out, trying her best to keep calm.  

"I fear if we let too much time pass, you won't face me. Abbie, I need you to hear my side of things before you make your decision to shut me out. I didn't-" 

"You didn't what? Mean to hurt me. Well, you did, and no amount of talking will change that. Stop with the flowers and cards. Red carnations?" She pulls a small card from her purse before continuing. "My heart aches for you! Really?" She throws the card back into her purse swallowing hard. "What makes it worse is if you had told me this in the beginning things might be different now, but you allowed me to get comfortable. Thinking, maybe things aren't terrible. Just- I thought we were healing. I thought we were moving past our hurdles. You should have lead with the worst because now I don't know. I don't know if I have it in me to get over it, to forgive you, to start the healing with you, again." A tear fell from her eye rolling down her cheek.  

He reaches out to wipe it away but thinks better of it. The temptation was strong. It pulled at him causing aching deep in his core. "I- (ahem) I am deeply regretful of my actions. I wanted to hide my shame, but mostly, because I knew the pain it would inflict on you. I'll give you the space you require. I hope that you will be ready to talk, soon." He turned away noting the broken look in her eyes. Unsure if he would ever get the chance to tell his side, he walked to his car afraid to look back on the carnage. 

Once inside, he buries his face in his hands. The sting of rejection burns deep inside. Hot tears trickled down irritating his eyes and cheeks. He feels it- the loneliness, the shame, the fear, and the loathing settling in, fist clenched so tight that his nails dig into his skin. He needs to feel something other than this overwhelming emptiness. He reclines his seat preparing to wait it out.  

He stares out the window fixated on the tree bark. Over an hour has passed, and he's still numb, trapped in a shell without purpose. It's too late, but he realizes that there is no one else to blame. Looking in the review mirror, he doesn't recognize the person staring back. Suddenly, he remembers his conversation with Cynthia and the referral she had given him.  

"You came for couple's therapy, but it would be beneficial to have some individual counseling. Even though you have chosen a different path, you cannot ignore how your upbringing shaped and molded you into the person you are today. Not only the separatist ideals but also the feelings of abandonment and pressure to be a perfectionist," she explained.  

He half-heartedly listens to her warning before, wholeheartedly listens now. He dials pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello, may I speak with Dr. Andy Brooks?" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I know I’m late, 22 days in. Sorry, it's been a while. The holidays proved busy. This is a short one, trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy this update. Remember to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Abbie lays on the bed staring blankly at the card replaying their conversation in a loop. It's torture, not having all the pieces to the puzzle. Would sooner be better than later? Maybe she should have stayed to listen, instead of shutting him out.  

 She hears a knock at the door, interrupting her sulk. "Who could that be?" She says to herself. She had checked into the hotel two days ago, and the only person to know her whereabouts was her father. I'll just ignore it, and they will go away, but the person was persistent. "Ugh!" She stalked towards the door preparing to shew the pest away. A quick peek through the peephole reveals the identity of her visitor. "Shoot!" She turns around leaning against the door. The knocking starts up once again.   

 "ABBIE, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!”  

 "I knew he couldn't keep a secret," she mumbles, unlocking and opening the door.   

 Their eyes meet remorse and forgiveness kindling between them. "I'm sorry.  I don't know what came-"  

"You don't have to apologize, Abbie."   

 Tears form in the wells of her eyes, and Sophie opens her arms to her welcoming her into a comforting embrace.  

Abbie excepts succumbing to her emotions. The cleansing tears wash away the burden of guilt from her shoulders as her presence dulls the ache of heartbreak. She clings to her for dear life, until her shoulders still, and she has calmed. "I'm glad you came," Abbie admits.   

"You gonna let me in?" Sophie asks in a teasing tone.  

"Oh, sorry." She pulls back swiping her hand across her eyes before allowing her fully into the room and closing the door behind her.   

"I bought the breakup care package," she says gesturing towards the bag in hand.   

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Abbie asks eyeing the treats.   

"I think you were getting around to that."  

They share a laugh as they climb up on the bed, and Sophie pulls ice cream, popcorn, chocolate covered almonds, and two spoons from the grocery bag.   

"I've been calling you and worried sick. I'm just glad to see you are okay."  

"I feel terrible about blowing up on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry, truly."  

"Abs, I understand. What Cheryl did was unthinkable. I accept your apology. Now, let's dig into this ice cream before it melts."  

They chat and eat their snacks catching up on the day's events. Sophie tells her all about her date with Ash. She hadn't gotten a chance to fill her in due to the therapy session going awry. Soon, she's engrossed in Sophie's happiness enjoying a brief reprieve from the torment of her reality.   

"He's into rock bands and rides a motorcycle. Why is this hot? I'm not 17 anymore." She notices the far-out expression on her face and wonders if she's heard a word of this. "Abbie, are you listening to me?"  

"Yea, sure. He has a bike, likes bands, wears leather, super-hot. Cheryl, of all the people, one of my best friends? How am I supposed to move past this?"   

Sophie sits up ready to listen and try to help her friend sort through this mess. "I don't have an answer, sweetie. I wish I did. As for moving past this, you can and will. I'll help you through it, every step of the way. We can talk about it all. I'm here for you, and I want you to come back to my place. I'll help you find a place of your own if you want to move out, but you don't have to. You can stay as long as you like. You don't have to live in this hotel."  

"I will come back, but I am continuing the search for an apartment. I can't live with you forever, and I have no intentions of going back home. I mean, to Ichabod's."  

30 days later  

She had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her belly. Time wouldn't permit her to keep her scheduled session with Cynthia. How could she have known today would be worse than the day she had rescheduled? Either way, she arrived right on time for her appointment.   

The receptionist, Jaz, was new. A smooth copper skinned brunette with a warm smile. It was missing today, replaced with a panic-stricken look. In an instant, she understood why.  

"Abbie?" He asked wondering if he had imagined her.  

"What are you doing here?" She asked unable to fully grasp why this was happening today of all the days.  

"I-" She interrupted him before he could explain.   

"DON'T ANSWER THAT! I DON'T CARE!" She turned to leave, but Ichabod reached out to stop her. She turned back swatting his hand away. "Keep your hands off me." He threw his hands up and took a step back.   

"I apologize. I was merely trying to-"  

"Why are you here? Is it to derail my progress, to upset me?"  

"I-" He grunted in frustration. At this rate, he would never finish his thought.   

"What is going on- You two, in my office, now," Cynthia demanded. "It seems we have a problem. Luckily, I am in the business of problem-solving," Cynthia said picking up her calendar. "You need to set aside some time to talk. You can't continue to avoid each other because it leads to this- Public Meltdowns. We can hammer out a time for you guys to meet, maybe for coffee?"  

Abbie turns to Ichabod, "You're here now, go ahead. Tell me your side of things."  

"This instant?" He questions.  

"Yes, this instant," she retorts.

"Well, Ahem, I-" He wanted to refute her claims that he existed to bring her pain and distress, to explain, he was there for therapy. At the moment, it didn't matter. Her only concern was for answers, and he no longer wanted to supply them. "Abbie, after much thought, I fear an explanation will only serve to further anger you." He hung his head in shame without another word. The silence beat between the three, each waiting for someone else to speak first.  

"Just... explain what happened." She sighed running her finger along the bridge of her nose.   

Cynthia crossed her legs preparing to hear what he had to say.  

"Alright... The guys and I had been out partying and drinking. On my way back to the campus-"  

"Campus... CAMPUS? You guys have been lying to me for over five years?"  

"I don't know what to say, Abbie. Do you want me to stop?"  

"No, continue."  

"In hindsight, I should have continued to my room, but she asked how I was doing after the Calvin incident, and she presented a shoulder to lean on. We began to unload, and we ventured inside. Soon, we were drinking and way too familiar with one another. Things get fuzzy, but she thanks me for listening and kisses me, and I-I reciprocated. One thing lead to another. When I came to, I realized it was too late. It was mortifying. Our response was to cover it up, to hide our shame. We promised we would never tell anyone."   

"Oh, you upheld your promise to her, while you continually broke your promise to me? You were right. It didn't help at all." Her gaze wonders off but returns as he begins to speak.  

"I know there's no excuse. All I can say is that I'm sorry it happened, and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." There's a brief pause as they lock eyes pondering the words between them.   

She leans in closer abruptly pulling away. "Goodbye, Ichabod."  

He feels the sting of rejection but doesn't have a leg to stand on. He knew this dreaded day would come. The day where he would have to confess his sins, beg at her feet for forgiveness. It played differently in his mind. Whether or not she forgave or didn't, it was never said it with such disdain for his very presence. He stood to leave stopping at the door, "Thank you both for your time. Goodbye, Abbie." 

Abbie refused to give it a second thought. The moment the door closed, she turned to Cynthia, "I want to continue working towards my goal. Let's pick up from the last session." 

Cynthia didn't argue. She directly pulled out her notes picking up where they left off.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I warned the excuse would be terrible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod has his session with Andy, while Abbie finishes her session with Cynthia. Abbie has a decision to make.

He could go on for hours talking about family, go on for days talking about the time of his childhood, but not a word on the relationship he had recently ended, until today. Today, he ushers in a storm of confusion, a mass of emotions. 

"It's been over a month since she asked for time apart. I thought giving her time would make her less inclined to dismiss me. What will it take to get through to her?" He paced back and forth speaking at an alarming rate. 

"What brought this on?" Andy asks, hoping they could finally work on Ichabod's relationship issues. 

"It's an excuse to push me away! One minute she's ready to forgive, the next, it's all unforgivable. Never mind, the fact that I love her, and I am suffering too. We both did things. Why are we stuck in the past? We should be able to move past this, start fresh. A clean slate... but... Ugh!!!" He threw his hands up in frustration. 

"This could take a while," Andy mutters as another of his attempts to center this conversation fails and concedes to let Crane talk until he tires of speaking.

He talks and talks until he turns blue in the face. Finally, it hits him. He had done it all wrong. Every decision he made was regrettable and lead him to this conclusion. The energy to fight had left him. He was fatigued and thirsty. As he sat panting hands shaking, he reached for the bottle of water on top of the table and took a sloppy sip. 

"I am a complete imbecile," Ichabod spoke as though the idea had hit him at that precise moment. 

Andy sat up straight, grabbed his notepad, and flicked his pen. “Please, elaborate?” Andy knew better than to talk too much. Not because he thought Ichabod would forget, he knew he wouldn't, but because Ichabod would deflect the hard truths for a less difficult. 

"I wouldn't let it go. I made it about me. I lost the only woman I ever loved because I couldn't be honest with myself or her. I said I had forgiven her, but in truth, I hadn't. Not until recently. Still, I want her back." He looks Andy in the eyes, silently pleading for guidance, wanting him to tell him something to make things clear, to compile an exact to do list that would guide Abbie back to him. It wasn't realistic, but he could hope; he could dream. 

"Correct me if I am wrong. You stayed in an unhealthy relationship. You lied about forgiving your partner and cheated in retaliation. You agree that all of these things were erroneous on your part. If all of the above is true, why would you want her to make the same mistake? Would it be in her best interest to offer sincere forgiveness before you move forward with your relationship?"

He pulls at his hair before placing his head in hands. After a moment, he speaks, "I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want her lying to me for the sake of being together. That is what inevitably lead us here, miserable and separated. Although it hurts, staying in constant agony would be a far worse alternative. I want her back, but only after she has forgiven me, and can trust me."

"Are you prepared for the possibility of her never being able to forgive you? Would you be ok moving forward without her?"

He looked Andy in the eyes, so that there was no mistake in his sincerity, "No, I love her too much to accept an eternity apart."

"If the possibility of reconciliation is no longer possible, what would you do immediately after that revelation?"

"I'm unsure of how I'll react to such a horrendous fate. I'm currently preoccupied with finding a way to get her to merely be in the same room, to look at me with something other than utter contempt."

"If that doesn't happen, would you want to die?"

"God, NO, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to Abbie either. I'm not... I... love her."

"Love means different things to many people. How would you define love?"

Luckily, time was up, and he would get to take that question for homework. "I believe that will have to wait until next week," Ichabod said. 

His relief didn't go unnoticed. "You are correct. We will pick this up at the same time next week. Remember, timing is everything. You gave Abbie the details of the affair, and now she needs time to process that information. I'd like to hear your plan of action before you go through with it."

Ichabod nodded in agreement, "I'll see you next week."

* * *

At the back end of therapy, Cynthia brought up the conversation between Ichabod and Abbie. She wanted to be sure that Abbie wouldn't sink to a low point because of the news, and she assured her she wouldn't. Although she told him the details regarding his affair with Cheryl didn’t help, she couldn’t help admitting that she felt relief. Having the conversation past was like a breath of fresh air. The answer satisfied Cynthia present concern, so she decided to switch subjects for now. 

"How have you prepared for living alone?" Cynthia asked. 

"I don't know that I have. I figured it would be an adjustment, but it's the least of my worries. I mean... I have felt loneliness before- this feels different."

"Different? How, so?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain." She paused briefly trying to compose her words. "It just feels like the natural progression of things. I will live alone, but I won't be lonely. It's a rite of passage."

"How did Sophie react to you finding a place?"

"She doesn't want me to move out. We have gotten used to having the other around daily. It's going to take some adjusting, but she knows she can visit anytime, and I will do the same. 

"Very well. Our times up, but I want you to think about whether you want to mend your relationship with Ichabod or not. We only have so many sessions left. Our goal is to have you ready for a healthy relationship whether that's with Ichabod or someone new. No rush, just something to look at in the coming sessions."

"I will give it some thought." 

And, she does. She mulls it over during the coming days. It's on her mind as she moves into her new apartment. It's looming in the back of her mind as she unpacks her things. 

She had found a comfortable one-bedroom loft style apartment in Tarrytown, and she felt like things were looking up. As she sat on her sofa, a glass of red wine in hand, she made her decision, and calmness washed over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't want a cliffhanger. It just happened. I'll try to type fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out Abbie's decision. Sorry this one is short. The next chapter is almost done. Hopefully I can post it soon. Thanks for hanging in there with me, leaving comments and kudos. It is all much appreciated.

When Abbie crossed into Sleepy Hollow, she had every intention of meeting Sophie for drinks, but somehow, she found herself heading in the other direction. It had been a week since the confrontation had taken place, and true to his word, Crane hadn't tried to contact her. He continued respecting her desire to be left to her devices, which was much appreciated.  

It seemed rather easy to make up her mind, simple to pick up the phone and dial Ichabod to tell him the news, but she hadn't. She was sitting on her decision hoping for a chance to talk it over with Cynthia before she spoke with Ichabod. Was she looking for reassurance or biding time? Most likely, a little of both. "No, you've made up your mind," she said giving herself the pep talk she needed to move forward.   

It was awkward crossing the threshold of the apartment she once considered home. She takes a deep breath remembering their first walkthrough. Their former selves excited to have found what they deemed the perfect place to start their life together. It was the completion of a milestone in their relationship, one step closer to an inevitable long-lasting marriage. How had things changed? The tide had turned. They had sat still allowing themselves to drift further apart until they no longer connected on any level.  

He was sitting on the couch as if he had been waiting for someone. "Hey," she said offering him a smile hoping to soften the tension in the room, and he returns the small action.  

"Hi, Abbie." He notes she doesn't sit and wonders what news he's about to receive.  

She clears her throat, wishing she had at least said it out loud before now. "Let me start out by saying, I love you, I do." She quickly inhales before continuing. "It's the reason I came here today. I feel you deserve a face to face explanation. The more I learn about myself, the more I realize I don't have any piece of myself to offer in a relationship right now. My focus has to be on fixing what's broken within. I want to be able to look in the mirror and be proud of the person staring back at me. I refuse to hold you back waiting for me to figure everything out. I want you to be happy, find someone who's ready to love the man you've become." 

"I know I don't have a leg to stand on, but Abbie, don't do this. I've changed. I am changing. We're on the brink of becoming our best selves. I want to be here with you every step of the way. Encourage you through the healing and celebrate your success as you come through the other side. I'm not ready to let go, to give up on everything we've built together. I know that we can be happy together. More so now than ever." 

"The man you've become- the man you're becoming- neither of these versions of yourself is the man I fell in love with. I'm sorry that this hurt. Honestly, I am, but I know that it's the right thing to do." She blinked back tears.  

"What can I say?" 

"Tell me you'll find a way to be ok. Tell me you'll move on and try to find happiness." 

"I can't, not now. I will say this, I love you, Abbie, and even though it hurts like hell, I respect your decision. 

As he said the words, his thoughts screamed, **I don't accept this! I won't give up on us!** But, her eyes say it all. She's made up her mind. Her keys are now resting on the table. He wishes he could do more than watching the woman he loves walk out the door. The finality, he's adamant he will never accept, but if she's unwilling to allow him to share in her life, what more could he do? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts now but soon... We Find out what’s been going on with Ichabod and Abbie since the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breakup was hard. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I appreciate the support in the comments section. Thanks for reading and remember to let me know what you think.

If only she had offered some semblance of hope, one small thing to cling to, then he could smile, put on a veneer covering that suggests everything was ok, but she hadn't, and he wouldn't. He couldn't. He tried sorting through his feelings on his own before conceding defeat. 

It was impossible to understand any of it, to see through his tears, through his grief, through the piercing pain in his side. He needed a guide to sift through this maze of uncertainty, someone to tell him it was going to be okay, even if it wasn't the truth. His first call was to Derek, no luck. His next call was to Andy for an emergency counseling session. He wouldn't lie to him, but at least he would have some advice, some insight into his shambled life. 

When he showed up at Andy's office the next morning, he looked like hell. He hadn't slept or ate. How could he? He was preoccupied with beating a dead horse. He'd been over the conversation a billion times. Did she mean it when she said she loves him or had it been a ploy to make him feel better about her shattering his world? Had her issues run deeper than she had let on? What could he have done to change the outcome? Was this a terrible nightmare that he would wake up from any minute? The complex questions ran through his mind nonstop. Maybe he was sleepwalking. Oh, how he hoped.  

When he walked into the room, Andy took one look at him and said, "Take a deep breath and have a seat. It's going to be okay." It was all Ichabod needed to hear to relax. They didn't get right into what was worrying Ichabod. Andy first ordered him some tea, talked to him about his progress, affirmed his goals before shifting into the present issue. He'd listened attentively to Ichabod rant until he reveals the underlying problem.  

"Do you feel abandoned?" Andy asked.  

"Yes, I knew there was only a matter of time before she would tire of me and leave. I knew she was pulling away before the Danny and Calvin fiasco. It's why I pushed hard for her to meet my parents so that she could see I was serious about being with her, marrying her, having her for life. I pushed so hard that she ran into the arms of two men to get away from me. It would hurt less had I let her have space and time she clearly, needed. All of this started because I was more concerned with losing her than helping her understand and deal with her feelings so that I wouldn't have to feel what I am currently feeling, adrift. Where do I go from here?" 

"First, you deal with the source of your abandonment issues. You work on figuring out who Ichabod is absent from Abbie. Approach it one day at a time until you can move on. Each day, you wake up determined to pursue a healthy, balanced life." 

"I'll try." And, he does.  

The gnawing pain simmered into a dull ache under Andy's care. He works on his issues of loneliness and feeling of abandonment. He accepts that Abbie did what he couldn't; she gave them a fighting chance by allowing them the time to work on their issues separately. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he had managed it nonetheless. Of course, he wondered if he would ever see her again.  

As time passes, Ichabod progressively becomes more independent learning to work through issues on his own. The sessions dwindle down from once a week to monthly. Eventually, Andy has to call it. "You've worked through your family issues, dealt with the grief over ending a long-term relationship, forgiven yourself for past aggressions, and you are living a well-rounded life. You don't need me anymore. It's time to put all that you learned into practice. I'll be here if you need me again, but I know you've got this." 

It has been six months since he last spoke to him. He was appreciative of his time with Andy. He helped him find his way during the murkiest time of his adult life. It was past time for him to "take the training wheels off" as Andy urged.   

Since then, he'd thrown himself into work, some volunteer, others mandatory. Every so often, he thinks he has worked up the courage to call her, only to lose his nerve mid-dial. If and when she was ever ready to hear from him, she would say. The holidays were the hardest, birthday, Christmas, New years past. It would have been excellent excuses, but he held firm to his restraint.  

He managed to squeeze in a few dates, none noteworthy. He wondered if he wasn't open to the idea of finding love. Was he unintentionally finding fault in these women because no one would measure up to the love he had lost? It was a possibility. 

The two-year mark was rapidly approaching, and he realized it was time to fold. His love life was the only thing lacking, and he promised he would put forth a real effort at rectifying the situation.  

First, he took a vacation to visit his family back home. Not much had changed in his childhood home since his last visit. His mother greeted him at the door with a hug. "Ichabod, it's been too long," she started in right away. Somehow, she had gotten his father on board. He was less in his face about it, but had managed a few mentions, "We would love for you to move back home." 

In the cold, harsh night he had considered staying, but the sun had come out, and he would miss his work, the children. He would enjoy his visit as it was meant to be.  

A week later, his mother introduced him to Anna Covington. She was a quiet redhead with a shy smile. He had hoped to have someone to hit the town with, but he found her a bit boring. At least the version of herself that was shown to him. She had described her best life as having a house full of children to clean and look after. She also enjoyed knitting. Their conversation didn't last long, and he could tell his mother was displeased. He found his people at the local pub. The stories were lengthy and at times hard to follow, but he had a blast. After a few more weeks, he was ready to return to the states.   

He was rejuvenated and ready to begin fundraising for his charity. Ichabod was preparing for his dinner date. He was hoping to charm Angela Weatherford into donating a hefty sum to the Collective Minds charity. They started working with children in underprivileged areas so that they could have access to tutors in math & Science, amongst other things. He had met many fascinating students since he joined the mentoring program and felt there was more work to be done. These underfunded schools house some of the brightest minds, growth stunted because of the lack of resources. 

He arrived early standing as she approached the table. He extends his hand to her, "Good evening, Ms. Weatherford, a pleasure to meet you." 

She returns the gesture and gives a firm squeeze, "Good evening. Please call me Angie. Is it alright if I call you Ichabod?" 

"Yes. May I pull out your chair?" 

She gestures towards the chair, and he pulls it out allowing her to sit before returning to his seat.  

* * *

 

The ache moves from her shoulders to her belly as she watched hope die in his eyes. It hurt to be the cause of such grief, but as she had previously stated, it was the right thing to do. The infidelity had played a large part in the demise of their relationship, but in all honesty, they should have separated long ago. If she hadn't been such a coward, there wouldn't be a Danny and Calvin situation for them to work through, no seven women to forgive him for, no severed friendship, and no decline of everything that made them great and perfect for one another. Maybe they would be happy together had they taken the time to figure things out. It was for the best. She would keep reminding herself as many times as it took for her chest to be free of the weight.  

Every hurdle, following the breakup with Ichabod, seemed less cumbersome. Her father had come to a few sessions with her giving her the opportunity to unpack years of issues. She finally explains how shouldering his responsibility robbed her of a childhood.  

"As a little girl, you were great at pretending," he said void of malice. It was a simple observation. One that he should have discerned early on. "I am sorry I failed as a father. I didn't even realize what I was doing. It's a piss poor excuse, but it's the truth. Have I improved at all?" Ezra asked. 

"You have, but not when I needed you most. I forgive you." 

She was on the forgiveness train, and it felt good, freeing. Abbie flourished without the inhibiting burden of grudges, depression, and low self-worth.  

She started volunteering her time at the group home. Working with troubled teens who needed extra help. The joy she experiences was worth every second of her time offering. It's how she met Amber. A group counselor with the sharp tongue and big heart. Cultivating friendship, volunteering, and work kept her busy, barely noticing how quickly time passed. It had been over a year since her last relationship, and months since she'd concluded therapy. It was time for her to start dating, find that special someone. It was time out for ignoring the opposite sex. It brought on all sorts of feelings, and she couldn't help thinking about Ichabod. She had considered calling him. Had she been clear about her forgiveness? No, she didn't want to step on anyone's toes. She was sure he had moved on. A friend had seen him out on several occasions with a beautiful woman on his arms. She was happy he moved on, found someone to love the man he had become. Her friends were all settling down, including Sophie. She had finally accepted Ash's proposal and would soon be walking down the aisle. She was thrilled to have been asked to be Sophie's Maid of honor, and it had got her to evaluate her readiness. 

Dating was fun for Abbie, but also exhausting. She was tired of putting on the makeup, lashes, and jewelry trying to make conversation with people who had nothing in common with her.  

Sophie's birthday couldn't have come at a better time. Abbie needed a weekend to kick back with her friends. She threw her hair up into a bun, put on her leggings and an oversized t-shirt, opened a bottle of wine, and plopped down on the couch.  

Amber was on her way over to hang out for a while. The doorbell rang, and she opened the door quickly.  

"Hey, girl. How was your day?" Amber asked, reaching for a hug.  

"Hey. It was productive but depressing. I'm on my second glass of wine. You better catch up. How about you?"  

She sat her purse and light jacket down on the chair before picking up the wine glass Abbie had placed on the counter. "Girl, I don't want to depress you any more than you already are," Amber responded.  

"Fine, we can talk about something else."  

They chat and drink and chat some more.  

"Are you crazy? Kelvin is fine, wealthy, and kind. Where do you keep finding these men? And, how are you just throwing them back?" Amber asked.  

"Something felt off with him. Also, it didn't sit well feeling like some trophy girlfriend on his very well off arm. There was always a flashy event for show and tell. We rarely shared time alone. " 

"Fine. What was wrong with Donald?" 

"Besides the fact that his name is Donald?" 

"Don't make me hurt you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you are making every excuse not to connect with any of these guys." 

"That's untrue. I know the man of my dreams is out there. I just refuse to settle for anything less than perfection." 

"Now you are really, tripping." 

"No, I meant perfect for me." 

"Well, yea, I get that." 

"Enough about me. Tell me about Anthony." 

"There isn't much to tell. Anthony is an investment banker, recently divorced, and has two small children. 

Abbie takes a sip of her drink quickly returning it to the table.  

"My reaction, exactly." 

"Sorry." 

"Guess we'll both be single a little while longer." 

"You should come out to dinner with us Friday night to celebrate Sophie's birthday. She has been asking to meet you." 

"Is Mark coming? I'd like to know someone other than you. No offense, I want you to be able to have fun instead of worrying about entertaining me all night." 

"Mark will be there." 

"Cool, I'm in." 

* * *

 

It's rare, but she's running late. "Amber is going to kill me," she mutters. As she moves through the crowd, she hears an accent that is familiar, distinctive, and rich. It stands out among the crowd. Could it be? She has quite possibly gone mad imagining his voice after all this time doesn't make sense to her. There it is again.  

She turns in the direction of the voices locking eyes with his intense blues. She is still unsure whether or not she conjured this image or if he is indeed sitting before her. 

"Ichabod-" 

"Abbie-" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie speak for the first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Let's hope they have more to say than Hi. Thanks for reading and commenting. You guys keep me motivated to finish this. Have a great day, and Happy Easter.

He nearly knocks over his glass of wine as he stood to greet her. "Excuse me, Angela- Angie. I-I'll return in a moment." He closes the distance between them quickly giving her a once over. Her smile is brighter than he remembers. She’s straightening her hair now. A little fuller around the hips. Not by much, the average eye wouldn’t detect it, but he’d spent years learning every inch of her. He combs his twitchy fingers through his shorter hair before clasping them behind his back. 

"Hello, Abbie. How have you been?" It’s generic, but he couldn’t bloody hell lead with, I’ve been thinking about you. Too much time had passed, and he was genuinely interested in her well-being. 

"I'm well. How are you?" 

"Great." He pauses briefly unsure which floating questions to pose first. 

"Well, you better get back to your date." 

"It's not a date. I mean, it is, we're not romantically involved. It's a work thing. Listen, would it be okay to call you sometime? Catch up with an old friend?" He smiles, hopeful she’ll say yes. 

"Uh, yes, sure. Why not?” A nervous chuckle escapes as she rubs the back of her neck. “My number is still the same." 

"Great, I'll call you, tomorrow afternoon." 

"That works. It was nice seeing you. Talk soon." 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He takes a moment to allow his eyes to follow her retreating figure across the room before he remembers himself and his guest. “I apologize for leaving you unattended.” 

“If that little display wasn’t utterly adorable, I just might have left.” 

“Forgive my indiscretion? That was one of those rare opportunities that might not present itself a second time.” 

“I will if you’ll give me the details behind all that unbridled passion between you two. I’m powerless when it comes to resisting a good romance. How did you meet? More importantly, how did you lose contact?” 

“We met at university. As for how we lost contact-- well, we both had things to work on, and it made working on us very difficult.” 

“Her words?” 

“Yes, but I agree.” 

“So, are you primed to woo her? Or are you gonna settle for friendship?” 

* * *

Abbie takes a deep breath before she approaches the table. “Hi, guys, sorry I’m late. Happy birthday, bestie.” She hugs Sophie before handing her a gift bag. “So, what I miss?” She fans herself picking up a glass of water taking a big gulp, eyes darting around the room. Setting her glass aside, she buries her head in her menu. 

“What has you flustered?” Sophie asks. 

“Yeah, you are giving off a vibe,” Amber adds. 

"I'm fine, sheesh. Mark, you are uncharacteristically quiet, nothing to add?" 

"Oh, is that so? I'd say more flushed than flustered, but what do I know? I just got here three minutes ago, walked past a lovely lady with a missing dinner companion. I wonder where he was." 

"Sounds like the makings of a fascinating mystery, would love to hear more, but it's Sophie’s birthday." She turns her attention to Sophie. "Tell us about your day? You and Ash do anything special to celebrate? Also, I have to get to the spa with you. You're glowing." 

“We went out for brunch because the morning was otherwise occupied.” 

“We stand corrected. The glow is obviously from all the sex,” Mark said. 

“Spa trip canceled. You need to get yourself some good D,” Amber added. 

"Why settle for good? She needs toe-curling, lip quivering, mind-blowing sex," Mark adds.  

Abbie's mouth drops shocked by how quickly the conversation went left. She fast recovers remembering the bunch. 

“You two— shame,” Sophie admonished, pointing at the perpetrators. 

“Hey, you opened the door. Can’t blame us for sauntering in.” Mark and Amber high-five celebrating their teamwork. 

“Mark, behave,” Sophie chastises. Can’t take him anywhere. 

Bantering, laughter, and polite conversation faded into the background, her thoughts presently occupied by the previous encounter. Shy smiles and eager eyes searching, hoping to find their way through the darkness into the light. 

“ABBIE!” 

“Huh?” She blinks, waking from daydreaming. Her retreat into her thoughts short lived. 

“He asked if you’re ready to order.” 

“Oh, yes.” 

* * *

“I had a great time. Thanks for coming out to celebrate with me. Amber, it was nice to meet you, finally.” Sophie opened her arms offering a hug. She accepts hugging her firmly. 

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time. We have to hang again, soon.” 

They each took turns hugging and wishing the others a good night. Amber’s car arrived first followed by Sophie’s. Mark and Abbie headed towards the parking lot arm in arm. 

“So, what did he say?” Mark asks. 

“Who?” 

“Seriously?! We’re playing this game?” 

“You’re nosey. You know that?” 

“Yes, and you’re avoiding my questions. Now, that that’s out of the way, I wanna know if you’re okay.” 

“I am. Running into Ichabod in a crowded, fancy restaurant outside of town, was unexpected, but there isn’t any bad blood between us. We’ve moved on with our lives. We can have a friendly conversation, let’s say around noon tomorrow, and not upset the balance of the force.” Her hands flail implying something kooky is afoot. 

“Jokes, you have, but a game, this is not.” He whirls in front of her determined to state his peace. “We’ve been colleagues and friends for a long while, I worry about you. Just say you’ll proceed with caution.” 

“I promise.” 

“Thank you.” He hugs her close kissing her cheek. 

She looks around the dimly lit lot eyes landing on the car directly across from them. “Go on, Mark, I’ll get to my car.” 

He follows the direction she’s facing, “Uh, okay. Goodnight.” 

Not turning around, she says, “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She strolls over finding him hunched over his phone typing out an email. She gently taps on the window. He jumps startled by the interruption. When their eyes meet, the corners of his mouth turn up, and he immediately lets down the window. “Hello, again. Mind if I join you?” 

“Please.” 

She makes her way around to the passenger side sliding inside. For a moment, they stare into each other’s eyes. Neither knows where to begin. Two years was a long time. Dare they be deemed strangers with such a long history? 

"I wanted to call, but I feared you weren’t ready to hear from me,' he blurts out. "Why didn't you reach out?" It comes out a little above a whisper, timid. 

"When I was ready to talk, I didn't know if you were,” Abbie confesses. 

"I was ready whenever you were." 

"Maybe, but I didn't want to step on anyone's toes." 

"How so?" He raises a curious brow over the anonymous someone she could possibly offend. 

She cut her eyes at him raising an eyebrow in return. "You gonna make me say it? Huh? Okay, I heard you were seeing someone, and it felt like an intrusion." 

"Ah, I see. That was bad intel. A few casual dates are all I’ve encountered. My heart wasn't in it. I've been busy with volunteering, starting a charity, and mentoring. How about you? Are you dating anyone?” 

"I gave it a go, didn't find what I was looking for." 

"Interesting. Do tell, what are you looking for?" 

“A tall, dark, handsome genuinely kind stranger to love me for who I am. Someone who shares my interests and love of children, amongst smaller things.” 

(Ahem) “Hi, I’m Ichabod Crane, interested in mentoring the youth, and love children.” He extended his hand bright-faced and hopeful. 

A face aching smile gives way to laughter. She finds her composure and shakes his hand. 

“Grace Abigail Mills.” He hangs onto her hand for longer than socially acceptable, and she welcomes the warmth of his touch. 

After a few beats of quiet smiles, he asks, “What made you stop tonight?” 

“Why put off for tomorrow what you can accomplish today?” 

“I agree. Especially when there’s a promise of such lovely, sweet, and beautiful company.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“I cannot help myself.” He sweeps the strands of hair that had fallen in her face resting his hand against her warm cheek. She remembers herself gently pulling away. 

“We just met," she exclaims with an air of mock offense.   

It appears comical, but at any rate, he apologizes for his familiarity. “Forgive me? I had to be sure I wasn’t dreaming.” He offers a smile to go along with his sincere apology. It was difficult resisting the comfort between them, but he would keep himself in check. “There’s so much I want to know, so much I want to share with you. I suppose we should start at the beginning.” 

Abbie begins telling him about her counseling with Cynthia. Ichabod, in turn, shares details about his time with Andy. The seconds, minutes, and hours tick by as they try to condense two years' worth of knowledge into a single conversation. By the time they look up, it’s 1 a.m., and they haven't scratched the surface. “That can’t be right,” Abbie said in utter disbelief.  

“I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ll escort you to your car. Their cars are the only two remaining in the lot, and she's parked a few feet away. He walks around opens the passenger door helping her out. She clicks the remote lock, and he opens the driver door. “Thank you for stopping tonight. I enjoyed your company. We’ll talk tomorrow?” 

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon. It was good seeing you again.” Neither moves unwilling to let the night end.  

“Goodnight, let me know when you’ve made it home safely. 

“I will. Goodnight.” Her arms spread wide offering the hug he’s desired for so long. He gleefully accepts engulfing her petite frame, clutching her to his chest as though she’s a rare precious jewel, his treasure. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the last chapter. I am working on the next. Hoping to speed these updates up a bit. Thanks for reading and remember to comment!

 

Ichabod was warm, comfortable, and squeezed her optimally, more than a cuddle, firm, but not crushing. The warmth he provided stayed with her, blanketing her, as she drove home. The early summer night's chill unregistered until she was long gone. Had it not been for her work schedule, she would remain content talking until the sun came up. It was easy talking to him, relaxing. Like everyone and everything closed off around them, nothing else significant as he hung on her every word, and she his. 

He hadn't interrupted her once cheerfully allowing her to share any and everything new and old alike. His blue eyes gleamed soaking in details, mentally sorting the facts. That warmed her, still. He had opened up about his trip home, his family, and how therapy had helped him identify some blind spots. She instinctively caressed his hand as he spoke about some challenging sessions, and he was equally supportive of her. She continued mulling over every action as she drove home.   It was a wonder how he was the same yet very different. Intrigued, she wanted to explore more. 

Finally, she made it inside texting Ichabod as she locked the door behind her. 

"Pleased to know you made it safely. Thanks again for stopping for a chat. It all seems surreal, so I won't tempt fate by keeping you up with idle chatter. Goodnight and rest well." 

Honestly, she felt the same way. It was quite bizarre, a welcoming sort of weird coincidence. "Tempt fate," she repeated. Was that what this was? Fate intervening because they were both too chicken to make a move? What move was in play? It was too early in the morning, and way too soon to have an answer to any of these questions, so she opted for a simple, "Thanks for having me. It was time well spent. Goodnight! :)" 

The morning was a drag, her heavy eyes drifting shut at every turn. She let out a yawn rubbing her eyes then patting her cheeks as she sat at her desk.  

"Hey, you look like you could use this," Mark said. 

She pried her eyes open, gaze falling upon a piping hot cup of Joe. "Thank you,” she says before turning her attention to the cup. “I love you. Come here, precious." She grabs the cup of coffee blowing before she takes a sip. He pulls up a chair crossing his arms and staring down at her. She ignores the eyes burning a hole in the side of her face. Typical, she thinks as she takes another sip.  

“So, what did you guys do last night?” Mark asks when it becomes clear she’s not going to acknowledge his brooding.  

“You’re too nosey for your own good. Sheesh.”  

“But, you’re going to tell me, though.” 

“Nope, thanks for the coffee. I have work to do.” 

“Come on. I came in early and with gifts no less. That at least earn me a small tidbit.” 

“Fine. We talked for a while, and I went home.” Burning skeptical eyes meet her gaze, and she shrugs it off. “You were specific, small tidbit. I’m just following instructions.” 

“You're trifling. At least tell me if he’s trying to submit his application for Bae?” 

“It didn’t come up.” 

He rolls his eyes at the complete B.S. he knows she’s spouting. “Ok, keep your secrets, but we both know ‘It’ came up. You know whether or not he approached in the interest of friendship or something more. Judging from the way he looked ready to devour you in the restaurant, I know it’s the latter.” 

“Then why did you ask?” 

“Because, I wanted to see if you would admit it, and your avoidance lets me know that you’re considering it.” 

“And, if I am?” 

“If you are, good for you. I never thought you guys were done. You took a break. Albeit, a long a** break. I was starting to doubt he’d resurface, but I’m not surprised that he has.” 

“But?” 

“No buts. I’m sure you know what you’re doing. And, if he’s half as smart as you brag, he knows not to screw himself a second time.” 

“I never bragged.” The lie in her voice apparent.  

His lips pursed screaming, Bye, Felicia. 

An email notification pops up on her screen, and her eyes spread as wide as saucers. “Oh My God, Yes!” She turns to Mark exhaling. “I cannot believe it. Lucy is going to be over the moon. Okay, I gotta go,” she says picking up her phone and typing furiously.  

“Tell her congratulations for me,” he says to her back.  

“I will. Thank you. We’ll talk later,” she replies over her shoulder. 

Not one minute had passed before his response to her canceling their phone call came through.  

Ichabod: Good Morning, Had I known you had to work in the a.m., I would have suggested you go home earlier. Are you working tomorrow? If not, will you accompany me to dinner at 8? I’d rather enjoyed gazing at your lovely smile as we conversed.  

Her steps falter a bit as she reads his text. She mulls it over. Even though she already knows she’ll say yes. 

Abbie: Pick me up at 7. *forwards address* See you then.  

She tosses her phone in her purse picking up the papers off the printer and stuffing them into an envelope. 

* * *

Sophie opened the door to see an exhausted Abbie on the other side. "Hey. You ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, but I wasn't going to break a promise. We've been super busy, and I'm missing our girl time." 

"Well, let's stay in tonight. You don't look like you can handle the crowds." 

"Please, and thank you," Abbie responds poking her lip out a bit. 

Sophie hugs her chuckling at her cute pout. They move to the couch, and Sophie turns on some soft music. 

"How was work?" She starts. 

"After nine years in the system, we finally found a permanent placement for Lucy. It was a good day. I was all for celebrating, but I'm barely keeping my eyes open." 

"Awww, come here. Let me massage your scalp." 

Abbie removed her hair tie promptly laying her head on Sophie's lap. “Catch me up on wedding plans. Color scheme?” 

“All black. I wasn’t kidding.” 

“I know, but I held out hope you would reconsider. What did Ash say?” 

“That I can have whatever I want. His only stance is we have to hire a live band.”  

“What about the venue? I know the botanical gardens are out now that you changed the date.” 

"Yeah, we decided not to travel. Now that we are opting for a winter wedding, it'll have to be indoors. Tappan Hill Mansion has confirmed the dates are available." 

Abbie let out a yawn, "That's great. Space is gorgeous." Her voice drops to a whisper.  

Sophie knows Abbie is about two seconds from falling asleep, so she continues massaging her scalp and talking about the venue until she hears faint snores.  

Abbie's phone dings with a notification and Sophie moves to put it on silent. She blinks a few times looking at Abbie and the device.  

"hunh." 

* * *

 

The next morning Abbie makes her way to the restroom relieving herself and cleaning up. She grabs a spare toothbrush from the drawer brushing her teeth. Her stomach growls hungrily after skipping dinner to catch up on some much-needed sleep. After she's done freshening up, she heads downstairs following the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.  

Ash is there distracting Sophie from her task as she half-heartedly swats his affections away. "Don't mind me," Abbie says grabbing a plate from the stack on the counter.  

Sophie stops fighting allowing Ash to kiss her deeply, thoroughly. When he pulls away, she licks her lips. "Thanks, babe. Dad will enjoy this." He turns to Abbie and says, "Good Morning! I'm off to help dad. You two stay out of trouble." 

"Good Morning, tell your dad I said hello," Abbie says.  

"See you later, honey. Love you!" Sophie says.  

He smacks her on the bottom for good measure returning the sentiment, "Love you too!" 

She chuckles wondering if she and Ichabod were this terrible conceding they were more than likely worse. Shuddering, she chastises her thought process. What the hell was she thinking? We're friends. Performing mental acrobats to retreat from the thoughts of anything more, subconscious laughing at her. 

"Earth to Abbie," Sophie says breaking her from her musings.  

"Sorry, what did you ask?" 

"I said, do you want Orange Juice?" 

"Oh, yes." 

"You have been completely distracted since the other night. What's going on? You can talk to me about anything." Sophie sits the juice in front of Abbie then begins to fill her plate.  

"You know work has been crazy, and I may have to change my number because I'm tired of having to avoid Kelvin's calls. I think Kelvin's having a hard time understanding do not contact me means not to call." 

"So, were you up talking with him last night?" 

"No, I just said I'm avoiding his calls. Stay with it." 

"I see. You do have the option to block the number. Unless there is someone else harassing you?" 

"No, just him," Abbie replied.  

"Huh," she responds with clarity in her eyes.  

It was like she knew something. If Mark opened his mouth, she would strangle him. She wasn't ready to talk about whatever was going on. Not because it was a secret, but because she didn't fully understand what was going on. "You have that worried look. I'm fine. Now, are you still coming to the girls' softball game next weekend? I invited Amber and Mark as well." Abbie asked biting into her waffle.  

"Yes, I went to one of the practices, and they have a promising team. That's cool. I had fun with Amber. She's cool."  

After breakfast, Abbie helps Sophie clean. They hang for a few hours before Abbie heads home to get ready for her dinner with Ichabod.

* * *

She knew Ichabod would be there promptly at 7, so she was dressed and ready to go by 6:58. With one final glance in the mirror, she was satisfied. Her teal wrap dress lay perfectly on her frame, soft curls framed her face, and her open toe silver heels added a few inches of height. She fastens the back of her dangling earrings and adds a coat of nude lipstick to finish off the look.  

The bell rings, and she sashays down the hall to answer the door. She steps out onto the porch welcomed by Ichabod and a huge flower arrangement. He exhales, "Hi, Abbie. You look amazing," he says handing her the Stargazer lilies and wild rainbow roses bouquet. 

"Hey, so do you." She doesn't have to lean in as the fragrant flowers blow in the breeze. "Thank you, these are lovely and smell divine. Come in while I find a spot for these.  

"You're welcome," he says stepping into her apartment and closing the door behind him.  

It was weird entering Abbie's space. There were lots of similarities in the decor. A familiar warmth that made him feel right at home. Where she had chosen an olive, beige, and yellow color scheme for their shared apartment, here, she went with burgundy, bluish-gray, creams, browns, and yellow. He wasn't surprised, yellow being her favorite color. "Mind if I look around?" He asked.  

"Sure, help yourself." She continued unboxing the flowers, thumbing through the arrangement, and positioning as she saw fit. After it was perfect, she discarded the packaging and went into the living room sitting the vase on the coffee table.  

"I love the winding staircase, and these warm colors gives a cozy atmosphere. The kitchen is small, but everything else-- A tour of the upstairs?" He questions before he can finish his statement.  

"Maybe another time. We're going to be late for dinner." 

"Ah, shall we?" He offers his arm, and she accepts sliding her arm in his.  

Ichabod had chosen a quaint, romantic restaurant about twenty minutes from her place. Abbie was in love with the intimate setting. Instead of chairs, there were day beds, rustic tables decorated with open flame candles, live jazz band, dance floor, tealight candles floated alongside the adjacent creek, all under the stars. 

Once they had seated a waiter came by to take their orders. Ichabod ordered the chowder starter, Salmon, asparagus, and quinoa. Abbie orders the Cod in the spicy red sauce, and Ichabod suggests they order a bottle of red wine to pair with the meal. Abbie agrees, and the waiter takes their menus. "If the food is half as good as this place looks, I have found my new favorite hideaway," Abbie says. 

Ichabod chuckles before replying, "I'm glad it appeals to you. I found this little, hidden gem a few months ago. We rented it for a baby shower." Abbie side-eyes him when he mentions a baby shower, and he explains further. "One of the mentors, Latisha, has become a close friend and partner. She and her husband recently had a healthy baby boy."  

"I wasn't implying- it's just- I don't think you've gone to a baby shower since I've known you." 

"Oh, I know. Here's a picture of the handsome angel." He handed over his phone, and she felt attacked with cuteness. Ichabod cradled the swaddled bundle of joy in his long arms gazing adoringly at him.  

"Awww, aren't you just the cutest? Look at him. I swear you are a natural." 

"Mesmerizing, Jasper lays there, and it's oddly calming and satisfying." Their musing is briefly interrupted by the waiter bringing out the wine and cooler. He pours them a glass, and Abbie hands Ichabod his phone. "Here, let me show you this one. He has his eyes open." Ichabod scoots in closer so that they can both see the screen. Abbie leans in further, head slightly brushing against his shoulder. His hazel eyes are adorable. 

"I can't believe he has me under his spell through a picture," Abbie says. Ichabod chuckles putting his phone away seeing the waiter approaching with their meals. They transition into talk of family, and Abbie lets him know that Sophie is getting married. The conversation was steady as they transitioned from topic to topic. Abbie talked about her girls and the softball league. They discussed recent movies and the various things they liked to do for fun.  

After dinner, they walk along the creek in a comfortable silence. They slow for a beat taking in their surrounding before their eyes lock. "Would you say--" Ahem, he clears his throat. "Would you like to dance?" 

She blinks in confusion wondering what he didn't ask. "Yes, I would." She takes his hand as he leads them to the dance floor. Holding her close, they sway to the music. She molded to him, fit perfectly, her soft, warm skin silky under his hands.  

There it is again, she thinks. An overwhelming sensation that washes over her whenever he's near, feeling of completion. She shivers, and he offers his jacket believing it to be associated with the drop in the temperature. She accepts, even though, she knows it has nothing to do with the weather.  

* * *

 

Back at Abbie's home, he walks her to the door. "Thanks for joining me for dinner. I had a wonderful time in your company. We should do it again soon. Next weekend?" 

Abbie smirks before responding, "Sure, I'm free next weekend. You're welcome, and thanks for inviting me. I had a great time." He reaches for her hand fiddling with her fingers, and she pulls him into an embrace. They both savor the feel wanting more, but not daring to venture further.  

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

At first, communication was random, then a steady routine of good morning and good night. It progressed to texting throughout the day throwing in a phone call here or there. When she wanted to share some good news or heard something funny, he was the first one that came to mind. They hung out on the weekends or whenever they were both free during the week, movies, dinners, dancing, games, and social gatherings. That was until four days ago. Ichabod had gotten extremely busy with organizing last minute details of the charity event with his friend Latisha, whom Abbie had recently met with warm reception. 

Abbie sent him a carefully worded text to which he replied, "Miss you too." That was yesterday and nothing since. She hadn't used those words, but he understood the meaning, and truthfully, she had missed his company, his conversation, and his handsome face. "Urgh," she groaned, falling back on the couch. She stared at her phone willing it to ring; it didn't. Finally, she picks up the phone firing off a text.  

Abbie: Hey!!! How was your day? Are you going to be working all night??? She aims to hit delete, but the keyboard disappears, and she presses send instead. "No, no, no, no. I sound like a crazy girlfriend." Which, she wasn't. They hadn't defined anything after over a month of doing whatever this was. She conceded they were taking it slow, but there was a difference between slow and stationary unless he only wanted friendship. She pushed the thought from her mind. He definitely, wanted more. Who was she kidding? They both did. She was startled from her inner monologue by the dinging of her phone.  

Ichabod: Hi. I was actually, packing up now. Is everything alright? 

Abbie: Everything is fine. Just wondering if you wanted to unwind with a movie tonight? You have been working too hard. Have you eaten dinner? The message indicator seemed to flash forever. He is turning her down, she knows it, and it sucks. She was on the verge of rescinding her offer when his response came through.  

Ichabod: Latisha and I had dinner earlier, but I could use a snack. I'm in the mood for something sweet and chocolatey. I'm ashamed of the lengths I would go through to taste one of your famous extra fudge brownies again. I haven't found a place to top your recipe, such rich decadence. You wouldn't happen to have the ingredients, would you?  

Abbie: You're in luck. What time can I expect you? 

Ichabod: Thank you! You're simply unparalleled! I'll see you at 8:15. 

She quickly pulls out the ingredients to make brownies from the cupboards and fridge, mixing bowls, and mixer. Once she finished mixing the ingredients, she pours the brownie batter into the lined pan, places it into the oven, and sets the timer. While the dessert bakes, she takes a quick shower. Afterward, she moisturizes and spritzes her skin with a light floral scent throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Tossing her hair into a bun, she runs down the stairs to take the brownies out of the oven. While they cool on the rack, she tidy's the kitchen, pops some popcorn, and grabs some drinks placing them on the coffee table. The brownies are cooled, so she cuts them into squares stacking them on a plate, rinses the pan, and loads it into the dishwasher. Checking the time, she cues up the movie. Not long after, he rings the bell. 

She opens the door, and he immediately greets her with a hug. "Mmm, I can smell the brownies from here," he said mouth watering for a taste. She smells delicious as well, but he keeps that to himself. "These are for you." He hands her a bottle of wine, a dozen blue roses, and thank you card.  

Her eyes light up, and she pulls him down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. You're going to spoil me." 

He's flushed ignoring the tingles remaining from the tender kiss. "Impossible. Being well loved doesn't bear adverse effects."  

He follows her to the living room picking up a plate, but she takes it from him urging him towards the burgundy sofa. When she turns to load his plate, he takes the opportunity to appreciate those legs that go on forever. They're featured prominently in those tiny shorts, and he feels personally attacked. 

Peering over her shoulder, she catches him checking her out. "You never answered my question," she says. "How was your day?" Her eyes roam the length of him, quickly. His white v-neck t-shirt is tucked neatly into the waistband of his khaki shorts; which, ride up his thighs as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. "Better, now that I'm here with you." He licks his lips as she places the plate in his hands.  

"You're just buttering me up so that you get all the brownies. Go on, try it." She waits pensively, as he takes his first bite of the treat. Eyes closed, head thrown back, he moans huskily low in his throat.  

She places her hand on her chest clearing her throat. "That good?" 

"Better. It's indescribable." He takes another bite and another until the treat disappears.  

"I'm glad. Haven't made brownies in quite some time."  

When she scoots the ottoman over, he toes off his shoe setting them beside the couch and rests his legs on top. "What are we watching?" It had just occurred to him that he hadn't asked.  

"Like Water For Chocolate," she replies sitting beside him, remote in hand. She presses play snuggling into his side as the opening credits roll.  

* * *

 

He reaches for another brownie taking a big bite. "Where does it all go? If I were to eat one of those, I'd gain five pounds on each thigh." 

"And, you would still be perfection. Here, have a bite." He holds the treat in line with her mouth, and she sinks her teeth into the chocolate goodness. She chews slowly savoring the treat as though it would be her last. His thumb swipes the fudge from the corner of her mouth. Without a thought, he licks the residue from his finger.  

Eyeing him suspiciously, she accuses, "You want to fatten me up?" 

"No, I want you to be happy. As I said earlier, well loved." She pauses the movie, sits up straight, and says, "We need to talk." 

He's taken aback wondering if he said something off-putting. We need to talk had to mean he was in trouble, but for what? 

He's partially correct about being in trouble. Only because he wasn't forthcoming with his intentions.  

It had come to the point, Abbie wanted, no needs, assurance regarding the nature of their relationship before they continued on their present course. "What are we doing? Are you interested in rekindling this relationship? I feel like we are something more than friends operating in this grey area." 

He reaches out to hold her hand. "I wasn't sure you would ever forgive me for what I had done, and-" 

She pulls her hand from his placing them on either side of her. "Sssh, It's in the past. I have forgiven you. Part of forgiveness is not mentioning it again. If it's in your head and heart, tell me now before we go any further. I don't want any trash from our past laying around festering. I'll only ask this once, have you forgiven me?" 

"Yes, cruces mended. I'm certain." He answers immediately.  

"How?" 

"I was irrational, consumed with punishing you, and it cost me. I felt like you had to prove your loyalty, but no matter what you did, it wasn't enough. It wasn't ever going to be enough because the issue wasn't with you, it was me. During our separation, I had plenty of time to think about what I did to us, and holding on to anger, malice, and spite didn't serve you, me, or a possible us, so I let go. The painful memories faded, eventually washed away by happier times. For a time, I wallowed in regret over my stubbornness. Conscious torturing me with what ifs. I thought about what I would say. How I would convey to you the difference. Now that you are here, I aim to show you with my actions. I planned to take my time as not to rush or pressure you. Let us develop organically, naturally, so that when we were both ready, everything would fall into place. Will you allow me the chance to hold that special place in your life? Allow me to forge my fate with you?" 

"Are you proposing?" 

"Marriage? If I thought for one second you would say yes, then I would. It's the goal, to be joined with you forever, but I know that we need time to get to know each other again, so, at this moment, I only want the chance to date you openly not under the guise of friendship. What do you say?" 

"Yes, and if I wasn't sure we were correct in taking it slow, I would say yes to it all. We have to ease into this, gently. Would it be okay to kiss you?" 

He wants to scream hell, yes, but replies, "Yes, of course. The gravitation is slow, soft smiles and slight chuckles. Her eyelashes flutter as she tries to make eye contact. His intense blue eyes draw her into the windows of his soul. They exhale any nervous energy expelled in that breath. He can feel the coolness of her breath as the distance draws to a close. Her eyes slowly close, and his eyes are thrown shut when her lips meet his waves of electricity coursing through his veins. His parted lips allow her tongue in to explore his mouth. She tastes of chocolate. "MMM," he moans tongue doing some exploring of his own.  

"UMMM," she mewls tasting his sweet-salty flavor. The craving intensifies as her hands settle on his firm chest. They pull apart, panting. As their eyes open, they realize, where there was once smolders now burned a rekindled raging fire.  F*** it. She throws caution to the wind straddling Ichabod's lap simultaneously removing her top.  

His thick, stiff member rested against her silently begging to be handled. "Abbie, please." 

"Please, what?" She teases steadily swaying her hips in a back and forth motion.  

"Please, stop." 

Immediately, she scrambles to get off his lap, but he flips her onto her back hovering over her. He bites his lip looking her directly in the eye. "I want you. More than you could imagine, but I've committed to a six-month vow of celibacy. I have 19 days left, and though it pains me, I don't want to fail." He rests his head against her belly frustrated that neither could have what they wanted.  

She sighs with relief. "It's okay. What are 19 days or even a month? We've waited this long; we can wait a while longer." She puts her shirt back on, pulls the throw blanket over her bottom half, snuggles into his side, and restarts the movie.   


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie decides to come clean with Sophie about her and Ichabod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos.

Abbie sat on the sofa reflecting on the progression of her relationship with Ichabod. In the blink of an eye, two weeks had flown by since they agreed to give coupling another try. Each day grew sweeter with him by her side, and when they weren't near and dear, the persistent longing was unbearable. Buried just underneath all the excitement of rediscovering each other's passions was a twinge of guilt. She hadn't allotted time for her friends passing up Sophie's invitation to dinner on two separate occasions. Not to mention, She'd been an hour late to the latest softball game leaving Mark, Amber, and Sophie wondering what was up with their friend. Well, Mark knew about her reconnecting with Ichabod and tried to explain away her time gaps; however, with the growing number of absences came added suspicion.  

Was she ready to step outside the bubble? Ichabod had made an inquiry about attending the softball game to which she replied next time. The disappointment lasted a moment on his face, but had been weighing on her mind ever since. She wanted to reintegrate him into the fold but was unsure how to go about doing so. Was it the right time? The answer was yes. However, she didn't want to seem as if she was forcing him on them, but also, needing the freedom of being able to spend time with her man and her friends at the same function. Who was she kidding? She was most worried about how Sophie would react to the news. Would she be happy for her? or would she think she was making the biggest mistake of her life? Hopefully, the former.  

Although she had spent some time dwelling on the latter, she finally moved past it. If Sophie could just see them together, she knows she would see how much he's changed, how happy she was with him by her side. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt complete and utter happiness, smiling so much that her face hurt. Besides, she had enjoyed a couples dinner with Latisha and Roman, and couldn't help wanting to experience this same fun with Sophie and Ash. She was positive Ichabod would hit it off with the guy. If Sophie was willing to meet, she was sure Ichabod would be on board.  

She picked up her phone clicking on the messages app finding Sophie's name before firing off a text.  

Abbie: Hey. Sorry I've been missing in action as of late. Let me make it up to you with a spa trip, my treat? 

Sophie: Hey. I was beginning to wonder if there was something going on. Yeah, sounds good. When? 

Abbie: Thursday at 4 p.m.  

Sophie: It's a date.  

Abbie: See you then. 

She closed the message scrolling through her text messages with Ichabod. She hadn't talked to him about having a dinner with Sophie, or if he was willing to see her again. She knew their last conversation hadn't gone well with Sophie flat out cursing him out for what he'd pulled, but if she and Ichabod were over the hurt and pain, everyone else should be.  

He had asked about Sophie and seemed interested in her updates regarding the wedding to which he wasn't on the guest list for, and she wanted him to be her plus one. She couldn't just show up with him at the wedding in six months saying, hey, look what the cat drug in.  She sent him a text asking if he would be willing to attend dinner with Sophie.

* * *

Raindrops pummel the roof of Sophie’s car as she waits with the hope the rain will let up. When the weather forecast showed rain, she was excited thinking of light summer showers, a subtle misting of light hydration. Imaginings in her mind, cool moisture kisses her parched skin permitting a short reprieve from the harsh summer heat. Not today, this was a full stormy situation complete with thunder and humidity that gave reason enough to question mother nature’s mood. 

Why today of all the days? Abbie was treating her to a Spa trip to make up for her flakiness over the past month, and she was allowing her. Serves her right, she thought as another clap of thunder rolled through co-signing her feelings. 

She had given her every opportunity to come clean about Ichabod’s resurgence, and she deflected every time. She wasn’t angry, nor did she have the right to be; however, she wonders why she hadn’t confided in her. 

At first, she chalked it up to them figuring things out, but it had been at least two months now. Something wasn’t adding up, and she had half a mind to call her out on her secrecy. On second thought, how could she? Really? She had stumbled upon the information rendering it unusable. She would have to wait until Abbie was ready to talk about it, about him. 

Sophie sighed as she exited the vehicle umbrella in hand just in case the rain doesn’t let up by the time they’re through. Then sprints across the lot into the salon quickly regretting the decision. The distance was misleading far enough to leave her clothes thoroughly soaked. A chill crawling her body as the cold air from the conditioner flowed through the open door. Once inside, she wrings her long raven tresses squeezing as much of the excess water out with her hands. 

The sounds of nature began to seep through creating a calming effect, and she stilled her frantic movements taking a deep breath. “Welcome, again, Ms. Foster. How are you?” Tonya, the hostess, asked in a hushed tone. 

”Not so good, but I suspect it’ll be better once I’m out of these soaked clothes.” Dang, how she let herself get so wrapped up in Abbie’s business, she’d never know. 

“Let’s get you back. Ms. Mills is already in the relaxation lounge.” She walks them through the corridor, the scent of jasmine teasing her senses. “Undress to your level of comfort. The robes are hanging on the rack. Enjoy.” 

“Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome,” she said as she left Sophie in the changing room. As soon as she was changed, she headed to the relaxation room greeting Abbie with a hug. 

"Good, you're here. I'm ready for our mud baths."

* * *

 

They both settled in the tub relaxing. "I swear to you I needed this spa day. Thanks, Abs. You're a godsend," Sophie said. 

"You're welcome. I needed this too. We haven't had time to catch up. What have I missed?" 

"Not much. Ash and I finalized the guest list. I wanted to make sure you were still okay with-" 

"Yes, I told you I'm fine. Just because we'll never be friends again doesn't mean that you have to follow suit. Besides, you guys grew up together. I know it's awkward for you. Trust that I'm okay." 

It had been awkward for Sophie. Having two friends that weren't on speaking terms was a downer, but she was in support of the side of right, on the side of Abbie. There had been a few occasions when they were both in attendance, and things had gone well. Cheryl understood that Abbie wasn't to be bothered unless she expressed otherwise.  

They sat in silence relaxing in the mud bath until Abbie broke the silence. "Okay, so I have to break the rules. I have something I need to get off my chest." 

"But it's spa day. There's no talk of men, work, or politics." 

"I never agreed to no talk of men, just saying. Either way, I'll respect the rules. It can wait." She laid back replacing her cucumber eye patches.  

"Well, now I want to know." 

"I won't say. Nope, my lips are sealed.  

"Stop it. Tell me." 

"Fine, remember you asked. I haven't been completely honest about what or shall I say who has been keeping me busy." Sophie sat up straight hanging on Abbie's every word. "Yeah, I've been seeing someone, and two weeks ago we made it official." 

"Really?! You guys are officially dating? When do I get to meet this new mystery guy that has monopolized your time?" 

"Soon." 

"Maybe a double date is in order or a dinner party? Tell me about him," Sophie adds playing along.  

"I'm so glad you said that, so we're on tomorrow night dinner at your place. Crane and I will be there at 6:30 with dessert. I've baked a dozen of your favorite Boston Kreme donuts. On second thought, I think I'll pick up a cheesecake from the bakery tomorrow, and you can have the donuts to yourself.  

"Wait a minute. Back the hell up. What?" Sophie had dropped the act, totally surprised by Abbie's nonchalant bomb drop. She had every suspicion but wasn't prepared to learn they were dating again. Whenever she had seen her, there had been a familiar glow. It was that ever-present distinction between knowing and KNOWING.  

"Sssshhh, inside voices." 

Sophie chuckled. "You are too much. Just dump a bag on me without explanation. Crane, is it? When did you two link up? 

"You said we couldn't talk about men. Follow the rules, Sophie, geez." 

Sophie slung some mud over at Abbie. "You aren't slick. Spill it, now." 

The bright smile on her face had her cheeks reaching for her forehead. 

* * *

 Ichabod held Sophie's donuts in one hand, and the cheesecake in the other while Abbie rang the doorbell. Ash opened the door with Sophie nipping at his heels. "Hello, welcome! I'll take those," Ash said. They stepped in, Ichabod looking to Sophie as she stared him down.  

"Hello, Sophie," he greeted.  

She smiled at him opening her arms for a hug. "Hey, there, it's been a long time. They hugged briefly, quickly moving on to Abbie for a hug. "Let me introduce these two. Ash, this is Ichabod. Ichabod this is my fiance, Ash." 

"Pleasure to meet you," Ichabod said holding out his hand to the man.  

"Pleased to meet you," Ash said firmly shaking his hand. "Abbie, you look lovely," he says giving her a quick hug. "Now, let's move to the dining room, dinner is ready.  

"It smells delicious. Thank you for having us over," Abbie says to the gracious hosts.  

"Yes, thank you both for the invitation," Ichabod seconds.  

"No need to thank us. We're happy to have you guys over." 

"Excuse us. We're just going to wash our hands, be right back." Abbie and Ichabod walk down the hall to the restroom. 

"Is it too early to say that things are going well?" Ichabod was slightly nervous over this reunion. Sophie had told him to hightail it off a cliff the last time they spoke, and he wasn't sure she would trust that him and Abbie being together was an acceptable thing. He wanted to be on good terms with Abbie's friends, but it wasn't necessary that they liked him. Sophie was a surrogate sister to Abbie. Thus, he wanted to try hard to mend the break, so that it didn't feel like a chore when they inevitably came together.   

"No, it's not. I don't anticipate anything crazy. Don't worry. Sophie is happy for us." Abbie and Ichabod wash and paper towel their hands dry, and Abbie tilts her head up for a quick kiss.  

Hand in hand, they return to the dinner table. Ichabod pulls out Abbie's chair allowing her to sit before moving around the table to take his seat.  

"A round of applause for the cook," Abbie says. The first to clap in honor of Sophie's efforts. She prepared ground turkey and spinach lasagna with Zucchini cheese bake Caprese bread, pairing it with a bottle of Merlot.  

Sophie blushed as the table applauded her efforts. "Stop it, you guys. Let's hope it taste's as good as it looks." 

They began pouring the wine and filling their plates. 

"Sophie tells me you all met back in college. What did I miss out on? Give me all the dirt," Ash demands.  

"Dirt? You know Sophie has always been an angel," Abbie says with a wink.  

He pulls his hair behind his shoulder offering a sly smirk. "Angel, huh?" He looks to Ichabod who averts his eyes. "Staying out of trouble I see. Fine." He looks to Ichabod mouthing, "We'll talk later."  

"You're the worst," Abbie says chuckling at Ash's blatant attempt at getting Crane into trouble.  

"So, Ichabod, what have you been up to the past few years?" Sophie asks.  

He took a sip of wine before answering her question. "I haven't been up to much. Most of my time has been on charity work, mentoring the youth." 

"Abbie mentioned you were launching a charity." 

Ichabod was eager to talk about the children that would benefit from the venture, and Abbie soaked it in as though she hadn't heard it all before.  

* * *

"Who's ready for dessert?" Abbie asks when there was a lull in the conversation. 

"I am. I'll get it," Ichabod volunteers.  

Sophie moves to help Ichabod leaving Abbie and Ash at the table. She takes their plates dumping the food in the trash before placing it in the sink. Ichabod has opened the container reaching for a knife. She cuts him off snatching the knife from the holder.  

"I know a few things. The first, I've seen Abbie claw her way back from the depths of despair. Not gonna say things were perfect- never perfect, but she was in a good place." She looks up waving her knife and chuckles. "Now, she's happy floating on a cloud. I can admit that, but I'm questioning how long she'll stay." Sophie starts to slice the cheesecake.  

"I'd be a fool to ruin a second chance at happiness. I'm no fool; Abbie's safe with me." 

"You seem different. Only, time will tell." She points the knife in his direction. "Give it a wash will you?" 

"With pleasure," he says taking the knife over to the sink. "You've always been a great friend to Abbie, nonverbal threats aside." 

"No threats. I fully intended to cut you making it look like an accident if I sensed any deception on your part." 

"What's taking you two so long?" Abbie asked.  

"And here I thought we were an efficient team," Crane jokes placing the clean knife onto the rack.  

Abbie gave them both side eye. "Everything alright in here?" 

"We're good," Sophie said exiting the kitchen.  

Crane grabbed the donuts placing his arm around Abbie's shoulder and kissing her forehead. The awkward exchange briskly pushed aside.   

"I do have the tea on some embarrassing Iche and Abs stories," Sophie announces as she reaches the table.  

"Wait-WHAT?" Abbie shouts. "Don't you dare!" 

* * *

 

Abbie was happy for whatever was discussed in the kitchen. The tension had gone, and they were conversing like the old friends they were. Laughing so hard at some things that happened years ago like they'd were happening in the present. 

Soon, they were bidding each other goodnight promising to do it all over again. 

* * *

 Along the drive back to Abbie's, he massaged her hands. "I'm glad we did this. Ash seems like a great guy. I'm glad he found Sophie," he said. sparing a glance from the road to look her in the eyes.  

"Yeah, me too. It was exciting having the gang back together again. Well, most of us anyway. Plus, I got the feeling you thought I was hiding you," Abbie explained. 

"You aren't wrong. Given the history, I understood needing time. I hope you didn't feel pressured. It was never my intention." He raised her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss.  

"No, there wasn't any pressure from you. Honestly, I was ready to open up about us." She turned in her seat caressing his hand. "I feel like I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops." 

"Shout what exactly?" He asked though he knew. He could see it in her gorgeous brown eyes, in her bright smile, feel it in every touch and caress. She gave him a teasing wink before sitting back in her seat. The question left unanswered.  

He pulled into the parking spot, shut off the car, and walked around to open her door. She took his extended hand allowing him to escort her to the door.  

"Are you coming in?" She asked rubbing his shoulder.  

"I shouldn't. It's late and-" 

She pulls him into a kiss running her tongue along his lip. He opens his mouth allowing her entry. His hands glide over her hips, arms encircling her waist as they deepen the kiss. Her pivoting hips brush against as her fingers run through the hair near the nape of his neck. He groans low in his throat, and she breaks the kiss quickly sucking in air before diving back in. He sucks on her tongue, and she whines craving more of him with every passing moment, fire, desire coursing through her veins. His wet kisses travel along her neck intensifying the yearning deep within her core.  

"I've changed my mind," he said kissing the hollow of her throat. "I want to come inside." He sucks the side of her neck as she grinds her pelvis trying to garner friction.  

"Oh, baby, that would feel soooo good." 

They're eyes pop open both realizing it wasn't what he meant, but it sounded like an excellent idea. She turns around fumbling to get the key into the lock. He sweeps her hair off her neck determined to keep her in a state of arousal, to make her feel an ounce of the tortured aspiration he feels. He forgotten his pledge, forgotten his thoughts. Damn if he could remember his name. His only thought being of the need to possess his love.

Finally, she opens the door placing a hand on his firm chest, magnetism, yet drawing them in. "We can't be trusted," Abbie says fighting the urge to pull him inside.  

"How is it possible to argue with facts? Goodnight, treasure." He leans in for a soft lingering kiss hands safely at their sides. Undeniable tenderness fills them as they pull away, her eyes searching his intense blues under the moonlit sky. They latch on experiencing the wonder in each other's gaze, all that’s left is to say the words. 

"I- Goodnight, Crane." She offers him a smile before closing the door.  

He blinks bobbing his head in recognition. She's safely inside, and he makes his way to his vehicle, a silent prayer on his lips to make it the next four days.  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff during Crane’s Celibacy Vow. Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Forgive errors and let me know what you think.

*Blaring Alarm*  

Abbie moaned and groaned as she slammed her hand down on the off button on her alarm clock. It was her only Saturday off this month, no work, no softball, no mentoring, just freedom to do as she pleased. Although she was annoyed that she’d forgotten to turn off her alarm, she was smiling. Ichabod on her brain did that to her, made her all tingly inside. She snuggled her sheets and pulled her pillow tighter wishing it was him there instead of these poor substitutes. 

After a few minutes basking in the glow of their conversation from the previous night, she picked up her phone to check the weather. Ichabod had sent her a Good Morning picture and doodle text and her smile intensified. He looked hot with his bed head and a scruffy beard. It was downright rude of him to send her such things. It only took a moment to think of a way to repay his kindness. _Selfless, I know_. She lifts her phone to pose for a few tantalizing selfies, an act of kindness. After a few takes, she sifts through the pictures trying to decide which were winners. Puckered lips coupled with a hint of cleavage rival against sweet seductive smile with her right shoulder peeking from her gown and her hair swept to the left. A picture collage seemed to be the best mode of attack. Finally, she settles on turning the slides into a gif. She knows it’s devious, but she has time this morning, and he clearly, was waging war. 

Ichabod awoke in an eerily cheerful mood. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this chipper. He ran his hand along his bare chest landing on his belly. There was something brewing, deeply seated elation. He knew the cause. It was Abbie. She was the missing piece. They had walked to the precipice, leaped, and were free falling, and now they had landed. They are together working towards building a future together, and last night, they tackled another hurdle, together. Solid footing. He could work with that. He didn’t want to jump the gun, but he could feel it in the air stirring around them. It was electrifying, sparks igniting from every nerve ending connected between the two. He was lost in that head over heels, silly in love that made you want to write and recite poetry about her smile, her eyes, her walk, the intensity in her breathing, or any other minuscule detail that he’d spend hours on end mulling over.  

In the haze of his thoughts, he had almost missed the notification coming through. Abbie responded to his Good Morning text with selfies, and he couldn't have been happier. The gif replayed countless of times, and his eyes hadn't tired of looking at it. He finally responds after five minutes with, "How is it you grow more beautiful each day?" He returns to his new favorite gif waiting for her reply.  

It comes through. "Stop it. *winking emoji* Thank you!!! seven *kissing and smiling face emoji*  I'm stepping into the shower will talk soon.  

And now, he was picturing her naked. He groaned as he responded, "Talk soon." Then got up to go for a run. 

 

 

* * *

 

They texted throughout the day as Abbie did laundry, and Ichabod cleaned. Abbie was supposed to meet up with Mark and Amber to make up for ghosting them, but they flaked on her. Well, Mark had a family emergency, and Amber had a date with Matt, a hot, never married 34-year-old guy with no kids or baggage, so friend time had to wait.  Abbie understood and was rooting for her girl. Hopefully, this guy was legit and compatible with Amber. They agreed to meet for lunch to discuss the date the following day. Meanwhile, Abbie's evening was left wide open. Ichabod had plans, and she was capable of having a day to herself. She could curl up with a good book, catch up on some television, and or any number of things she rarely had time for. But first, she needed to complete her final task of going to the grocery store, so she grabbed her bag and keys heading out the door.  

* * *

Abbie pulled into a parking space after her shopping trip having decided on how she wanted to spend her free time. She hit the call button waiting as it rang in her ear. The phone rang twice before Ichabod picked up. "Hello, Treasure." 

"Hey, Crane." she sighed.  

"What's wrong?" 

"I just finished the last of my errands. Now, I find myself with all this free time and nothing to do. I was debating whether or not to drop in on your bonding time." 

"Debate no more. You are more than welcome. Please, I insist that you come over." 

"Good because I'm outside," she says with a chuckle. "I bought groceries to make dinner. Also, it's an excuse to see that adorable baby again. He is just too cute for words." 

"I see, this is a ploy to get closer to the baby. My ruminations of you missing me were imprecise. I'm wounded." He comes down the stairs chuckling over his mock jealousy. When he reaches the car, he hugs and pecks her lips before grabbing the bags. "Latisha and Roman will be bringing Jasper by shortly." His eyes couldn't hide the gleam of excitement and Abbie's heart swelled.  

Walking into the apartment that they'd once shared was a little odd. Abbie had spent more time living in the space than not, and she had wondered if things had changed. She wouldn’t have to wonder anymore. Things were more or less unchanged. Ichabod had repositioned the couch to add a recliner into the living room. It looked comfy, and she imagined him sprawled lazily reading or watching television. Was it hard for him living in a place with constant reminders of them? It was a question for a later time, one that she was sure to ask.  

He placed the groceries down on the counter walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, and Abbie followed behind pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind.  

Abbie moves around the apartment putting away groceries while trying to decide what she wants to cook. "Crane, do you want chicken or fish?" She had already begun chopping vegetables for a garden salad.  

"Fish," he says upon entering the room. He places the book he was reading down on the table snuggles up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck. "Mmmm, thank you for coming over and cooking for us." 

She turns around in his embrace locking her arms around his neck pulling him down for a soft lingering kiss on the lips. "You're welcome even though there's no need to thank me. I offered." 

"No matter how trivial or obscure you may think your deeds are, I see everything you do for me as worthy of thanks."

He feels the warmth of her soft hands as she slides them down the length of his arms and into his hands. She turns back around wrapping his arms back around her in their protective embrace. Fondness wasn't an accurate description of the warmth she experienced when wrapped in his arms. There were so many changes she had noticed within herself. A stable, happy environment did that for a person. Allowed them both room to grow into the people they are, and she was sure they would continue to progress. She rested against him feeling his heartbeat quicken as they breathed in a comfortable silence.  

"I better get started on dinner," she said moving out of his warm embrace. He stops himself from pulling her back into his arms. "What is this? The Innocent Church Mouse Guide to Intimacy?" 

"The author is a friend of Latisha’s. I accompanied her to the book signing a while back. I purchased out of curiosity, and I'm not displeased. I would have chosen a different title but..." 

Abbie thumbs through the pages as she listens to Ichabod explain how he came to possess this book. "This lady is a quack. 30 days of this seems like overkill. You don't hold hands until day 10. Daily meditation-" She’s appalled over the index, or maybe it was the thought of waiting another 30 days to make love. _Probably not._

Ichabod slides between her and the book. "Let's give day two a try, shall we?" They moved into position taking deep breaths eyes fixed on one another's.  In an instant, she lost in the pool of his deep blues. She recognizes the embers of passion that burns inside. The intense deep affection that binds them together feelings radiate throughout them, their skin balmy, the atmosphere cozy, conducive of openness and sharing.  

She turns away clearing her throat, and she can still feel his eyes on her. She wonders what secrets he's uncovered in her gaze. Had the windows of her soul revealed all that she felt for him?  "Okay, maybe not a quack but delusional if she thinks people will make it. After all that, I would wanna skip to day 31." 

"It's intended for those who wish to wait until marriage." 

"Hmmm, how do you feel about waiting? Is that something you're interested-"

The bell rang prompting Ichabod to dash for the door. Opening the door, he greeted Latisha with a smile and hug. "You look lovely. Happy Anniversary." She looks like a model in her form-fitting black evening gown. Her brown skin radiant as she returns his smile and one arm hug.  

"Hey, thank you," she replied handing over the baby.  

"Well, hello there," he says sniffing the small bundle. Latisha looks on enraptured by the joy Jasper’s presence brought him. She knows his love for children and wants that for him some day. 

Abbie heard the greeting making her way over to the door. "Hello, Latisha. How are you?" 

"Hey. I'm good. I didn't realize you were going to be here," Latisha replied looking at Ichabod and the baby.  

"Is that a problem?" Abbie asks. 

"No, not at all. I like to be informed, is all. Four eyes on my baby instead of two is a plus." 

"I'm still puzzled as to how she managed to get back to work.  Hi Ichabod, and my (ahem) Abbie," Roman Grey, Latisha's husband, interjects. He steps in looking like her Cuban male model ready to pose for the camera. They tower over Abbie- Latisha nearly matching his 6'3 frame in her 6-inch heels.   

The group chuckles in unison as he sidesteps them to place Jasper's diaper bag and belongings on the table. It's a call back to their first meeting. Ichabod hadn't decided on how to label what they were doing and thus his indecisiveness over how to introduce her. My what? He wondered. My lady, woman, girlfriend, friend? No matter the label, she was his Abbie, his treasure, his love, though he wouldn't share this with the class before they had a chance to share the sentiment with each other.  

"Hello," they replied shaking his hand.  

"We've since figured it out," Ichabod adds placing his free hand on Abbie's lower back gently rubbing.  

"Excellent, I'm glad." Roman turns to Latisha offering a mischievous smile.  

"It's true- she doesn't like surprises. I learned that hard lesson early on. The private plane gassed up ready to whisk her off to Bora Bora for a romantic getaway. At least, I thought it was. What does she say to this?" 

"You aren't allowed to steal my time under the guise of romance. If you want to take me somewhere, you need to ask." 

He kisses her forehead before he continues to speak. "And, she left me there to think on my transgressions. I felt like a kicked puppy, and after I licked my wounds, I saw things from her perspective."  

The baby stirs whimpers in Ichabod's arms garnering the adults' attention.  

"No fussing, little guy. If you aren't settled Mommy won't leave you here with uncle Ich." He ran his finger along Jasper's chubby cheek gently rocking him in his arms.  

"I'll put his milk in the fridge before we leave," Latisha says to Roman. When she returns Roman and her kisses Jaspers cheek. "Thanks again." 

"Don't mention it. Now, go have a great time. Enjoy your anniversary." 

"Happy Anniversary," Abbie adds.  

"Thank you," they respond in unison. Roman opens the door allowing Latisha to pass through before closing it behind them.  

"Hi, Jasper. My name is Abbie. Look at you, such an adorable little thing." She tickled his belly, and he squirms in response. Jasper yawned and opened his hazel eyes. They spread wide taking in the new surroundings gaze falling on Abbie, questioning? She holds out her finger for him to grab hold of and he squeezes tight.  

"I think he likes you."  

"It appears so." He cracks a smile and her uterus aches over the action. "I better get started on dinner," she says slipping her finger from his tiny grasp. She gives Ichabod's shoulder a rub before she heads off.  

"I guess it's just you and me, buddy." Ichabod takes a seat on the recliner sitting Jasper in his lap. He coos tickling his belly and chatting in baby speak. When he hears Abbie stirring about the kitchen he leans in whispering to Jasper, "Isn't she lovely, gorgeous, and sweet. Hopefully, we'll be married soon, and then your Auntie and I can give you some cousins to chase you around. Would that make you happy?" Jasper giggles as though he understands what Crane is droning on.  "Of course, it will." 

Jasper turns his head trying to gnaw on Ichabod's thumb. Baby drool rolls down his soft tan cheek, and Ichabod uses his bib to dab it away.  

They continue on Ichabod completely enraptured by this precious bundle.  

* * *

 

She hums as she places the food on the dining table. Ichabod had asked if she needed help, but she declined not wanting to distract him from the baby. Now that the food was done and the places set, it was her turn to steal him away. "My turn," she singsongs beckoning him to hand over the baby, and he willing relinquishes his hold. He sweeps her hair from her face and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.  

"Dinner looks and smells delicious," he says before moving to pull out her chair. After she sits, he walks around the table to his seat. The Salmon, Asparagus, rice, and Salad is a background fixture as they devote all their attention to the wiggling bundle.  

He been feed once and taken a few short naps. His new surroundings were far too interesting. He couldn't close his eyes for too long. "We haven't put you down. Would you like to have some tummy time after dinner? Uh huh," she says bobbing her head up and down as she speaks animatedly.  

* * *

 

Crane cleans the kitchen while Abbie sets up the baby's mat. It was so like her to lay down on the floor with him. At first, he's a bit fussy, but he adjusts quickly. He pushes up slightly holding his head firm. Then he turns as though he's looking for Ichabod. He starts to turn over in his quest to find his doting uncle. "You can do it," she encourages as he tries to roll over.  When he gets stuck on his side, he begins to wail. Before he could get worked up, Abbie scoops him into her arms. "You're okay. You're safe." Thankful there are no tears. Little chubby fingers are a distraction during her quick scan, and she gives them several quick kisses.  

Meanwhile, Ichabod hasn't gotten any cleaning done for his inability to take his eyes off the two. "You need me to take him?" 

"No, I've got him. Stop trying to get out of cleaning." 

He resigns himself to getting the task done quickly as they go back to tummy time.  

* * *

 

"Crane, where did you put the diaper bag?" Abbie asks.  

"It's beside the couch. I can change the baby," he answers walking back into the room.  

"No, I got it. Tell him, Jasper. Tee-Tee has this. Yes, she does." She lays him across her lap removing the soiled diaper and cleaning his bottom with baby wipes. Holding the baby with one hand, she picks up the clean diaper, and the diaper slips from her grasp. Quickly, she picks it up off the floor, but not fast enough. He pees wetting her hair and dress, and she audibly gasps.  

"Are you alright?" Ichabod asks hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at her misfortune.  He retrieves the baby's toiletries so that he can clean him up.  

"I thought we had an understanding. You don't pee in Auntie Abbie's hair."  

"You have to be swift," he says, unable to hold back his boisterous laugh. "I'm sorry." He manages to say, though his laughter hasn't subsided.  

"Don't! You. Are. Not. Sorry. I'm going to take a shower." She hands him the baby ambling towards the bathroom.  

When she returns, Ichabod has cleaned, fed baby Jasper, and has him rested against his chest rubbing circles on his tiny back.  

He looks up to find her hair full of curls, and she's traded her sundress in for one of his plaid button-down shirts. His heart flutters skipping a beat. Suddenly, it beats rapidly as he drags his gaze down the length of her. It's the first time since she'd returned that he's seen her natural curls, and he wished she would wear them more often. "You look-" He was stunned speechless. As she moved closer, he was made painfully aware that there weren't any undergarments under that shirt. She's trying to break me, he thought but didn't make mention.  

She blushed, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Hand him over." 

"You sure." 

"Yes." Once she has him in her arms, "You're still cute." His mouth curls up into some semblance of a smile melting her heart. "I think I'm in love." 

"I know that I am. With him and You." 

"Aww, I love you too." 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cradled the baby on her chest and began to sing.  

Baby mine, don't you cry. 

Baby mine, dry your eyes. 

Rest your head, close to my heart, 

Never to part, baby of mine. 

Her voice soothes his soul, and he finds himself hoping the song never ends. 

Little one, when you play, 

Pay no heed, what they say. 

Let your eyes sparkle and shine, 

Never a tear, baby of mine. 

By this time, Abbie was singing softly to herself. She remembers her mother singing the song to her sister. It was one of her most treasured memories. 

 If they knew all about you, 

They'd end up loving you too. 

All those same people who scold you, 

What they'd give just for the right to hold you. 

From your head down to your toes, 

You're not much, goodness knows. 

But, you're so precious to me, 

Sweet as can be, baby of mine. 

He's tuckered out breathing heavy between them. Abbie gets up and places him in his pack and play. Then returns to be little spoon to Crane's big spoon. "Your angelic voice lulled him right to sleep. My eyelids are bit heavy after that lullaby."

“Crane?”

”Hmm?”

“Was it hard living here alone? Was it a constant reminder of us?”

“It was a constant reminder, but I couldn’t bring myself to move. There were moments, but nothing unbearable. Can you see yourself moving back in here?”

“Honestly, no. I feel like we need a new start. Besides, where would we put the kids?” She chuckles trying to lighten the mood. “Can you see yourself moving in my apartment?”

”I see myself moving wherever you are.” He placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder before adding, "I think 4 is a good number. What about you?" 

She turns to face him, "I did say I wanted a big family." She gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"We should start as soon as we're married," he says running hand along her side.  

"I love that." 

"And, I love you!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any stock in Sleepy Hollow or its characters. Song is Baby Mine - Bette Midler


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one. Abbie and Ichabod make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is coming soon. Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter. Remember to let me know what you think.

Her giggles are faint though she stands near to him, close enough to feel her breath on his neck, to feel the warmth of her hands against his bare skin. She gathers her hair to one side turning about pressing her body against his. Her perfectly round bottom rubbing against his hardness is stupefying, yet he musters the energy to still her skilled ministrations. He's overly sensitive from his stint of abstinence, and every swivel of her hips inched him nearer the pinnacle of satisfaction. He spins her around kissing her hard and fast, but somehow, her bottom is still pressed up against his head. Her brown skin is radiant and full luscious lips rousing. "Let me take care of that for you," she says, sweetly kissing a trail down his chest.  

"Oh, mmm!" His breaths quicken, intense, labored, and he can feel the first drops of precum against his pajama bottoms. Something is off, and he tries to latch on to reality. Suddenly, she disappears, and he jerks himself awake. Once the sleep is rubbed from his eyes, he focuses on Abbie snuggled up beside him. She's still asleep borrowed t-shirt riding high up her back exposing her bare bottom. Biting his bottom lip, he turns away careful not to wake her and slips out of bed. Then pulls the cover over her. He froze as she stirs moaning before her breathing evens out. After a few beats of watching her in peaceful slumber, he releases the breath he was unknowingly holding. Stealthily, he grabs his phone off the nightstand heading out of the bedroom.  

After a quick run through of his morning routine, he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. He decides to make veggie omelets and waffles because they're Abbie's favorite. He smiles thinking about how perfect the previous day was. He enjoyed babysitting Jasper with Abbie. It gave him a glimpse of what they would be like as parents, and it was promising.

_They didn't want to hand Jasper over when Latisha and Roman's driver brought them by to pick him up. They stayed for a bit wanting to hear about their babysitting experience. Also, Latisha needed to breastfeed because she was full. It was perfect timing as Jasper had just stirred from a nap searching for his next meal against Abbie's chest. "Mommy's got the goods," she said handing him over to her. Latisha gave them a questioning look. Wondering why Abbie was wearing Ichabod's oversized shirt and pant. "There's a story I'm sure," she said, and the group chuckled._

_"It's quite the story. Do you want to do the honors or should I?" Ichabod asks._

_"There was an accident of sorts. Nothing to be alarmed about," Abbie added when Latisha's eyes grew wide. "It's just- I was trying to change the baby, and he peed on me," Abbie finished closing one eye slightly embarrassed at the failed attempt._

_"Oh, dear." She bites her lip trying to fend off the impending laughter. "Apologies, I only laugh because the first time we had an accident, he shot me in the face," Latisha adds._

_The guys quickly proclaim the fact that they had never had any mishaps garnering side eye from both ladies. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she admonishes without any real bite._   

He's drawn from the trip down memory lane by the vibrating phone. He quickly answers greeting Latisha good morning.  

"Good Morning to you. Listen, There is a package for Abbie on its way. It should be there shortly. Since her clothes were soiled, I figured she would need something to wear home today." 

"Have him turn around-" Ichabod demanded. 

"First, how do you know the messenger is a he? That's sexist. Second, it's a gift. She'll love it." 

She'll hate it, he thought. "Abbie doesn't do well with random gifts. She'll try to return it. Besides, You know, I have a washer and dryer. Resources and supplies." 

"Yes, but we don't want her to be subject to yesterday's attire. It'll make me feel better for laughing. It was funny, wasn't it? Also, thanks again for convincing me to go out. We had such a great time. You were right. I shouldn't let the nanny being sick ruin our Anniversary. You are always great with him. Maybe, I could hire you full time," Latisha teases. 

"And, leave Columbia. Not a chance, but I would love to babysit more. It was a delightful experience, for Jasper as well as us." 

"Fine, it was worth a shot," she says with a chuckle. "Maybe, whenever Jasper's out of my sight, it feels like a punishment. He's my perfect little angel."  

"Agreed, the little guy is perfection. And, Abbie doesn't have any hard feelings about you laughing. She laughed after the fact. Not to mention, I couldn't deny my laughter as it happened," Ichabod explained. 

"I think it'll be fine. Tell Abbie that Jasper picked it out." 

"Cute, you blame the baby, but I'm pretending to be surprised." He wanted no parts of Abbie's wrath.  

"You can't see it, so I'm telling you. I just rolled my eyes. Everyone will be fine. I've had the tags removed and discarded, the clothes laundered, and the note typed signed Sweet Baby, Jasper. She's unable to return, reimburse, or sue." 

"Spoken like a natural born attorney," Ichabod teases. 

"Hey, I'm out of practice, not service." 

"Recorded call-" 

"I'd have it declared inadmissible before you could begin to predicate." 

"Fine-" He feels Abbie cuddle up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ok, Abbie's awake. I'll talk to you later."  

"Tell her I said hello." 

"Will do." He disconnects the line with a smile.  

"Good Morning, Crane." 

"Good Morning, Treasure." 

He turns around as she raises on her tiptoes to give him some sugar. The onslaught of Deja Vu hits him like a truck, and he's unable to thwart his inclination to take her on the counter. Each day was getting harder, and he was baffled on how to deter the inevitable. Will Power, he'd have to discover some because he was running on fumes after this morning.  

"Mmm," she moans poke by his hardness. She pulls him further into the kiss sticking her tongue in to taste him. After a spell, she reluctantly pulls away grabbing him by the hand to sit at the table. "This looks yummy. Thank you. Let's dig in while it's hot." He pulls out her chair, and she thanks him for the gentlemanly gesture. "Green Peppers, onions, mushrooms, my fave. Thank you," she says picking up her knife and fork.  

"You're welcome, my love. So, Latisha says hello, and she-" The doorbell interrupts their breakfast, and he excuses himself to go answer it. When he returned with the huge box, Abbie gave him a curious smile.  

"You have a secret admirer?" She questions in a joking manner.  

"No, the package is addressed to you. Anything you want to tell me, dear?" 

"Hmm, what did you buy? You're going to deplete the gift buying budget if you keep this up." 

"Hardly, flowers have a separate budget." 

"Oh, I forgot," she said shaking her head.  

"It's not from me. Go on, open it up." She opens the lid to find a note on top detailing the contents of the box. "Aww, it's signed Sweet Baby, Jasper with his little footprint. I'm trying to be angry, but this is too cute. I can't accept these clothes though they're gorgeous. It's too much. She pulls out an elegant yellow, off the shoulders bodycon dress, black strapless bra, black lace panties, and yellow open toe strappy wedge sandals. "He didn't ruin my dress. Where are the tags? Even the labels are missing." Abbie searches through the contents inwardly accusing Ichabod of a cohort of Latisha.  

"Yes, well, she asked if I would relay the message-" 

"Of course you knew. How would she know my size?"  

"Actually-" The bell rings again, and Ichabod dreads going to answer it. When he returns with a huge bouquet of yellow and red roses, Abbie sighs. "Jasper wanted me to have some fresh roses to smell?" 

"No, the flowers are from me. I ordered them last night so that you had something beautiful to look at when you awoke." 

"I have something beautiful to look at, you. Get over here." He strolled over as she beckoned him closer with her gesturing hands.  She hopped up onto the counter wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless.  

After they finished their make out session, they ate their reheated breakfast. Then Abbie Facetime Latisha in hopes she could sway her.  

"Hey, Abbie, I'm kind of busy, at the moment. Jasper needs mommy's boobs for nourishment." 

"Save it. I'm not upset." 

"Oh, in that case. Did you like the dress? The color will look lovely on your skin tone." 

"I do. Thank you. I appreciate the gesture. I was wondering how much it costs so I can repay you." 

"Oh, here he is. Thank you, Ashley. Jasper, say hello to Ms. Abbie."  

"Aww, look at that handsome face. I swear my uterus aches from the sight of Jasper." 

"Ask Ms. Abbie if she accepts your gift?" Latisha kisses his cheek compelling the baby to coo and gurgle dismantling Abbie's defiance. 

Abbie admitted defeat. How could she deny that adorable face? 

"You guys are terrible. Using this adorable baby to sway my resolutions. I'll accept the gift, but I'm not happy about it. Thank you, Jasper. Auntie Abbie loves it." 

"You're two peas in a pod. Declared himself uncle the day I told him I was pregnant. Auntie Abbie, it is. Okay, I have to go. Jasper, say bye to uncle Ichabod and Auntie Abbie." 

"See you later."  

"Bye." 

They waved before swiping the end button.  

"Do you have plans for the day? Maybe we could play some board games?" He wasn't ready for her to leave and neither was she.  

"Well, I'm meeting my friend Amber for drinks later, until then, I'm all yours." 

They heckled one another during their game of chess and poker laughing all the while. As the time grew near, Abbie excused herself to shower and dress in the outfit Latisha had sent.  

Ichabod was swooning over Abbie's look when she returned. She had pulled her hair back into a sleek bun, applied a glossy nude lipstick that he wanted to kiss off, and adorned her curves with the spandex material. It was a glorious sight watching her saunter around the apartment gathering her things, bare shoulders and long legs teasing him unmercifully. "Why don't you cancel your plans and allow me to take you to dinner?" He asked before he could stop himself.  

She paused briefly holding her earring up to her ear before putting it on. "Because I promised I wouldn't flake on her today. Now, give me smooches before I go." 

He wasn't sorry in the least. In the heat of the moment, Abbie's hair was disheveled.  He'd kissed off her gloss and left a love mark on her neck. Two out of three were easy to fix; however, red splotch on her neck was visible to all. She looked at the time and scoffed. "Crane, I have to go." 

"Wait, you forgot your flowers and my goodnight kiss." 

"I'm trying to make it to that accessories store to buy a scarf to cover this up." 

"Hmm, sorry about that." He kisses her neck again, then her cheek, and mouth. She melts into his kiss forgetting her urgency to leave. Finally, she comes up for air.  

"You're super distracting you know that?" 

"Not nearly as distracting as you are." He kisses her forehead before walking her to her car. He opens the door allowing her to sit then hands her the flowers to place on the passenger's seat. "I miss you already. Call me later?" 

"As soon as I get home, I'll call. Love you!" 

"Love you more." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips before returning to the sidewalk. He watched her drive off then headed back inside.  

* * *

 

After a fun time with Amber, Abbie went home and called Crane as promised. They talked for hours about nothing before falling asleep on the phone.  

Monday proved to be stereotypical involved, and she was drained from the days' events when she got home. She took a long bath and unwinds with a glass of wine before falling asleep during the news. 

* * *

Tuesday morning, Abbie awoke to a sharp cramp in her side, a missed call from Crane, and several unanswered texts. She headed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, and sure enough, she was experiencing a code red.  She was annoyed at the timing of this, but alas what are you going to do?  

She climbs in the shower letting the warm water soothe her body and spirit. After her shower,  she runs through the remainder of her routine tackling her hair last.  

Once her tasks are complete, she responds to the missed texts in order received. Instead of texting Crane, she returns his phone call. "Good Morning, babe." 

"Good Morning. You only call me babe when you are sulking. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No. Yes. Not really. It's nothing. I'm tired. I'm cranky. I don't want to go to work. My cycle started, and I'm a mess of hor..."  

"What was that last part? Your words got muffled." 

"I said, I'm a mess of hormones. I had a pleasurable dream that turned into a nightmare." 

"How so?" 

"Nevermind. It's not important. I need to gather my stuff for work." 

"Would it make you feel better if I came over after work and brought your favorites?" 

"Yes, and thank you." 

"Done." 

* * *

 

Abbie showered and put on her comfortable lounge clothes before plopping down on the sofa. She turned on the tv watching the station that was last viewed. She texted Crane to let him know the door was unlocked. To which he replied, "That's dangerous." She relented getting up to lock the door before texting him the location of the spare key.  

Thirty minutes into the episode of For My Man, she was hooked, completely engrossed in the reenactment. "Hey, Abbie," Crane speaks, and she leaps off the couch clutching her chest.  

"OH MY GOD!" she yells, finally able to speak. "You scared the S*** out of me." 

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in." He ambles over wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Am I forgiven?" 

"Depends, is that Viana's I smell?" 

"Yes." 

"I forgive you," she says kissing him on the lips. "Tell me about your day." She pulls him to the kitchen where he's sat the bags of food. They wash their hands before Ichabod grabs plates.  

"Hand me that Ice cream?"  Once she hands it over, he puts it in the freezer.  

"You know this thing only lasts a few days?" She teases.  

"There isn't much. Chips, ice cream, chocolate covered almonds, and for dinner, we have veggie pizza and french fries. Oh, and a greek salad." 

"Not much, huh?" Abbie placed some fries on her plate while Ichabod filled his with salad. As they ate, they shared the day's events, eventually ending up on the sofa.  

"Mmm, that feels good," Abbie said. Ichabod had his magical hands set to work massaging her feet. She'd forgotten about the hardships purring under his firm stroke.  

All this mewling was hitting him in the core. Her moans were like sweet seductive music to his ears. When he finished her feet, he moved to her shoulders working the kinks out of her neck as well.  

Abbie's body was pressed up against Ichabod, completely relaxed and thoroughly satisfied. "I feel like thank you isn't enough, but thank you." 

"You're most welcome." He kissed her cheek snuggling closer and burying his face in the crook of her neck.  

"We should get away this weekend?" Ichabod suggested.  

"This weekend is too much trouble. I have some days off during the week." 

"Yeah? Which days?" 

"Monday and Tuesday." 

"I have a meeting Monday, but I'm sure I could reschedule for the following week." He picks up his phone from the coffee table comprising an email with one hand. The other hand rubs soothing circles onto Abbie's back. "Are we doing this?"  

Abbie agrees, pressing send on the email. "I say we go to TarryTown Hotel and Spa, very little travel time. We'll be able to enjoy more quality time together." 

"Yes to everything you're saying." 

"We'll need to go shopping for some things mainly condoms." 

"I've tested clean." 

"So have I. It's just-- I'm not on birth control, at the moment." 

"His eyes darted onto her belly before meeting her eyes." 

"Don't look at me like that." 

"I'm not sure what you mean?" 

"Like, you want to impregnate me right now. You're transparent, picturing me barefoot and pregnant." 

"These accusations are false. You're not barefoot." She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "You looked radiant, by the way. I'm done, sorry. The image is all gone." 

"After removing the  IUD, I decided to give my body a rest, but I will be going back on.  Until then, it's condoms and VCF. We have a plan. Let's not get crazy." 

"Your serious face is extremely sexy." 

"Crane." 

"Ok. Agreed. Condoms and VCF. We'll stock up before we head out." 

"Good. Now that that's settled, I need kisses and cuddles." 

* * *

 

Wednesday dragged on, but after work, she went to Sophie's for dinner and conversation. Of course, she gushed over her time with Crane and told her of their plans to spend some time together. Sophie was happy for them, but still holding back on her excitement. She knows they love each other but wonders if they're diving head first with their eyes closed. Never the Debbie Downer, she urges her to savor the moments and take things slow. To which, Abbie says they are.  

Later, Ash arrived crashing their girls time. The conversation turned to sports ending with them trash talking about who was going to win Saturday's game, Abbie's girls or their cross-town rivals coached by his younger cousin, Catori. 

Sophie shut the argument down declaring Ash be good or be dry. In response, he got extra handsy cupping her butt and sticking his tongue down her throat. She decided it was time for her to leave. Sophie and Ash, told her she didn’t have to, but she insisted because she was tired. In all honesty, they were always affectionate. It wasn't the issue. The action reminded her that Ichabod's Abstinence would be over in a few hours, and the thought made her extremely warm. Sophie reminded her about choosing which style she wanted to wear for the bride's maid dress and that fittings would be coming up soon.  

* * *

 

Thursday was an especially trying day. A child died from injuries sustained in the foster home. These kinds of abuses were alarming, and happening far too often. These children were taken from neglectful homes and entrusted to people who were supposed to treat them with love and kindness. What kind of monster would do this to a child? She thought. Unfortunately, the kind that looked and acted like a good person.  

The never ending day pressed on until well after dinner. She wasn't too upset as she couldn't stomach food at this point. There were some aspects of the job you would become desensitized. This wasn’t one of them. Taking a screaming child from their neglective or abusive parents even though they're all they know seems like a cakewalk in comparison to dealing with this. These abhorrible people should deteriorate behind locked doors, solitary confinement. A quick death was too good for them. 

Finally, she got home took a long bath and climbed into bed.  

* * *

 

Ichabod had a tiring day spending his office hours with a disgruntled student that egregiously under performs and late for class. He'd rather his normal silent time than have to deal with utter insolence. At any rate, he was glad to be home for a moment. 

He decided to phone Abbie reaching her voicemail. She later replied by text saying that work was hectic, and she would call him when it ended, which, she did as soon as she settled in. 

They exchanged pleasantries before Crane said, "It seems you experienced a stressful day want to discuss it? 

"Eventually, but I'm still processing. Why don't you tell me about your day? Hopefully, you fared better." 

"The better part of the day was consumed in reverie over our future." 

"Hmm, I demand details." 

Ichabod gives her an account of his daydreams speaking of weddings plans as though he had already asked. When there is a lull in the conversation, Abbie divulges, "I told my father that we're back together." 

"Yeah? Did it garner a positive reaction?"  

"For the most part, yes, he was concerned, but I told him how wonderful things have been." Ichabod longed to be there, reach over to stroke her hand as she continued to speak. "He's coming to visit in two weeks and wants to have dinner with us. I told him I'd ask whether or not you were available. Would you have dinner with us?" 

"Of course, I will. Let me know what day and I'm there. I told my parents about us reconnecting. Well, it started with them asking me to visit more and them threatening to move here to be closer to me, something about not wanting me to be lonely. When in all actuality they want to be meddlesome in my love life, so I threw them a bone. Either way, they want to see you again. Maybe for Christmas?" 

"Interesting." 

"Interesting?" 

"I was going to ask how it went with your parents, but you told me. Did they ask to see me or did you volunteer my time?"  

Ichabod removed the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. "No, I didn't volunteer your time. I did assume you would be willing to oblige them." 

"I find it hard to believe they would want to spend time with me. I’ve been greatly ignored by your parents when they came to visit in the past. Why would this time be any different? Let's face it they don't like me." 

"Abbie. I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's untrue. They've always made an effort to be polite and courteous towards you." 

"Did you tell them about College?" 

"No, I would never. I told my mother that I was to blame for our break up. She admonished my behavior professing how highly she thought of you, and my father- well, he was himself, but still never a negative word towards you." 

"You're right. Your parents are always so damn polite, but also extremely distant and cold. I honestly, forgot about factoring your parents into the equation." 

"You eradicated my parents from our lives in this fantasy? I'm having difficulty comprehending this level of judgment."  

"Ichabod- You're intentionally... You know what? We'll discuss this at a later time. Good Night!" 

He barely gets out the words before the phone is disconnected, and he's left wondering what the hell happened.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I’m working on it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod deals with the fallout of Abbie’s outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 Part 2 Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome!!!

Sleep evaded Ichabod with every rotation of his slim muscular, lengthy physique failing miserably to quiet the earlier conversation haunting his otherwise peaceful thoughts. Parts of the whole, separated, skidding towards him like a derailed train. Austere, distant, frigid, inhospitable, unwelcoming, these words rapid fired slapping him across the face. His thoughts veered backward to the beginning of Abbie and his parents first meeting, everyone was slightly unnatural, nerves he rationalized. He continued skimming through his memories, various instances of halfhearted greetings, never any in-depth questions or remote interest in anything beyond Ichabod's well-being in the relationship. He sprang forward simultaneously swinging his legs around so that his feet rested against hardwood floors.

It seemed Abbie was accurate in her assessment of his parent's behavior. Any physical contact, in the beginning, was initiated by Abbie, none since she had deemed her efforts futile. Insisting on calling her Abigail because it was such a lovely name. Could it be misconstrued as distance or was it an actual example of them distancing themselves from Abbie, continuing formalities as though she was a stranger, a mere acquaintance? He scrutinized every meeting shedding light on each dismal crack and crevice, a revelation. He'd believed himself instinctive but harbored a genuine blind spot where his parents were concerned. He wasn't going to stand around disposition soured, changing clothes, gathering his things, he marched out the door. 

It wasn't Abbie's intention to offend or attack. She hadn't realized the extent to which she detested Ichabod’s parents treatment towards her. Judging from Ichabod's response, he hadn't noticed or willfully ignored their actions, and that infuriated her. Still, the fact remains, she could have articulated her complaint in a slightly more delicate fashion. After years of bottling things inside, she hadn't the energy to sugarcoat or mince words. At the very least, she'd refrained from uttering racist, though they embodied the definition in her humble opinion.

It was inconsiderate to admit she'd excluded his parents from their future, especially since they rarely visited. Taken out of context, it appeared deplorable, but in truth, she worried about their potential future children. Would they be frigid and distant towards them, or would they accept them as flesh and blood? The future was uncertain, but she would never sit idly by watching her children neglected or mistreated. She believes Ichabod wouldn't either, but would he notice their plight? The speculation coupled with the tragic day was more than she could bear, so she resigned in favor of sleep. 

Ichabod mindlessly drives around seemingly without direction until the scenic route leads him to Abbie's apartment. Showing up unannounced was the worst, so why couldn't he bring himself to change directions. He sat playing maybe, maybe not comparing and contrasting the upside and downside of ringing her bell.  

Ichabod finally decided on sending her a text message. If she didn't respond, he would head back home. After thirty minutes, he decided to call unable to force himself to leave. Her groggy voice came through his speaker, and he felt awful having woken her. "I'm sorry for the disruption, go back to sleep." 

"I'm awake. What's up?" She yawned viewing the time on the digital clock.  

"I know it's late, but I've been sitting outside your place trying to force myself to head back home. I couldn't sleep knowing you were upset." 

"Come in before someone gets the wrong idea calling the police." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." 

As soon as her feet touch the landing, Ichabod begins apologizing. 

"Abbie, I'm sorry-" 

She sighs cutting off his impending tirade, "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing for my behavior earlier. There's no excuse for being snappy and dismissive." 

"I accept your apology, and I wasn't apologizing for the conversation earlier, though I could have handled things differently. Instead of aiding in my parent's defense, I could have asked what lead to these feelings. At any rate, I wanted to apologize for overlooking previous awkward, uncomfortable interactions between my parents and you. I've been mulling over every visit, and there's accuracy in your description of them. I thought as long as everyone was polite, getting along, then everything was as it should be. I didn't recognize your discomfort. As observant as I purport myself to be, there's a pattern of me missing things of importance. So, I'm here apologizing for my ignorance and promising to make every effort to improve." 

He spoke with absolute conviction compelling her belief that things would change or else. She dabbed at her eyes unsure why his declaration elicits such an emotional response, "Crane, I forgive you and thank you for acknowledging my feelings are valid." 

He took her by the hand pulling her into an embrace holding her for a spell. "Will you accompany me to the store?” Ichabod asks.  

“You’re insane! It’s after midnight!” 

“I assure you I’m completely lucid, fully grounded, possession of all my faculties." He strokes her face looking directly into her eyes. "Listen, I love you, profoundly, and it's essential that we're observant, honest, and transparent when it comes to our feelings. You shouldn't be made to feel tolerated or as a fixture in our space. We should discuss these repressed feelings, and I'm going to listen attentively to every detail, and the trip to the store is relevant. I would like us to complete some beneficial, therapeutic exercises, but first, we need supplies.” 

“Crane, you’re lucky I love you because I cannot believe I’m even considering this foolishness. Wait here I’ll be back downstairs in a minute.” Quickly, she tidied herself before heading downstairs ambling outside the apartment.  

“Thank you. I feel lucky that you love me, and I love you too!”  

They made the ten-minute drive to the 24-hour chain art supplies store parked and exited the vehicle. The bright signed glowed under the darkness. It was one of the few buildings that had on more than a faint light source somewhere in the center of the establishment.  

Hand in hand, they make their way through the double doors. Pushing their cart, they stroll the deserted aisles taking in the assortment of supplies, paints in every color, provoking an outpouring of creative energy.  

"We should buy this picture frame, decorate it, and fill with pictures from our staycation," Abbie suggests. He pauses staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. She fiddles nervously with the edges of the frame before asking, "Have you changed your mind? We're still going, aren't we?" 

"Yes, of course, forgive my delayed response, I was once again mesmerized by the sparkle in your eyes."  

She involuntarily flutters her eyelashes placing her hand on his broad chest, licking her lips, and he places a quick soft kiss on them. They share a smile before continuing about completing their tasks.

He retrieves the picture frame placing it into the basket before offering his arm to Abbie. They continue down the aisles flirtatiously chatting stopping periodically to select items from the shelves.  

Finally, they've gathered everything they needed for the project. As Ichabod and Abbie stand in line, being ringed through by the cashier, Abbie's curiosity peaks. "I thought I would be able to determine the nature of this project by the supplies purchased, but I'm stumped. Unless we're attending a class or webinar, perhaps something requiring note taking." 

"Not quite, but something of that nature. Thanks, you have a good night as well."  

"Thanks, you too," Abbie adds when the middle-aged woman hands Ichabod his receipt bidding them a good night.  

After opening the door for Abbie, he places the supplies in the backseat then walks around to the driver's side. They drive along, hands interwoven, bantering, Abbie trying to surmise what therapeutic exercises Ichabod's planned.  Their return adventure passes by quicker than the trip to the store.  

Once inside Abbie's apartment, Ichabod tosses the throw pillows beside the coffee table scattering the contents they purchased atop the table ripping open packages before discarding their wrappings in the plastic bag for easy cleaning. "Alright, we're going to create our version of an emotion wheel then we'll use the information uncovered to craft a letter to my parents. My suggestion is to write two, one personal, the second we'll write together, and if you decide, we'll mail the letter, or we can discuss our concerns over skype or phone. Whatever you're most comfortable with is the direction we'll proceed." 

Abbie side-eyes Ichabod, suspicious over the effectiveness of the proposed exercise. He notes her skepticism; however, he insists it'll be helpful. "Alright, but are you certain you're ready to burst this thing wide open?" 

"I'm fully prepared for openness and honesty, nothing's going to stand in the way of our happiness, our future.  

He leaned over the table drawing his circle and demonstrating the task. Ichabod had worked through most of his feelings in therapy, but recent events had opened fresh wounds. He wouldn't be able to sleep until they cleaned and dressed the wounds.  

Abbie picked up a purple marker drawing a uniformed circle then marked five pie slices labeling each with a different emotion. Afterward, she chose an assortment of colors to decorate each slice. When she finished, she shared each feeling and a description or memory rooted inside the emotion. 

"Disgust- I am disgusted by how your parent's treat me because I am black.  

Fear- I fear their hatred and neglect will extend to our children. 

Anger- I'm angry when you're dismissive, justify, or ignore your parent's shortcomings.  

Acceptance- I accepted my inability to change their beliefs, and that I  have to communicate when I feel harmed or mistreated.  

Surprise- I'm surprised and ashamed to admit I still desire their acceptance; I want them to like... Me." She blinked back the tears cracking a smile through glossy eyes. "I thought this was supposed to be a fun game?" Her sad attempt at humor coupled with her emotional outburst had him on the verge of tears. He pulled her into his arms rubbing circles onto her back.  

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of- If anyone is ashamed it's me. God, you've been holding all of this inside for almost a decade." His voice cracked, but he continued speaking through the lump in his throat. "You don't have to worry about any of you being subject to scrutiny, neglect, abuse, or anything negative you could think up. From now on, it's positivity only, I promise." 

They remained locked in the comforting embrace drawing on each other's energy until they could stand to separate. Afterward, Abbie immediately picked up the colorful heart-shaped stationary and pen crafting her first letter.  Ichabod respectfully occupies himself with Polar bear stationary to catalog his thoughts on the situation.  

DEAR MR. AND MRS. CRANE, 

I hope all is well with you. I'm drafting this letter to discuss concerns regarding the past, present, and future state of our relationship... 


	21. Chapter 21

The words flowed freely from Abbie's soul swiftly filling the pages of her notepad. There were twenty in all, vividly detailing her thoughts and feelings about her relationship or lack thereof with Ichabod's parents. She'd experienced a myriad of emotions during the process, and by the end, unburdening was how she described the adventure. She confirmed Ichabod's assessment, therapeutic and beneficial accurately depicted the effects of the assignment, and she was appreciative of it and him.  

They cuddled on the couch reading through the pages discussing some of the content. Ichabod was continually surprised and feeling guilty about the silent suffering she'd endured under his neglectfulness. He wished she had disclosed her feelings sooner, but in hindsight, it made complete sense. The timing was pre-therapy, pre-healing from the major depression, and Pre- I'm not taking any more of your bull.  

They hadn't spared a backward glance on the issues they'd skipped over in therapy since their reconnection. One could only hope, this was the last of their baggage. As they discussed how they would proceed, Abbie expressed reluctance with addressing her concerns by letter.  As beneficial as it was, it felt impersonal, detached. These were the exact, complaints Abbie had leveled against them, so they decided it wasn't the best option. He offered to speak with them beforehand, and if things went well, they would have a group discussion. They were his people, let him wrangle them if the need arose. She wouldn't be a direct witness to the ugliness if things went poorly. Either way, Ichabod assured Abbie things would change, or they wouldn't be a part of their future.  

Abbie concurred with Ichabod speaking with his parents beforehand, the uncertainty over their response was overwhelming; however, she felt hesitant to accept his final statement. Could he nullify their parental relationship without future resentment towards her?  

He guaranteed her it was not only possible but inevitable and without resentment or negative impact on their relationship. His unwavering declaration settled the argument and closed off the discussion until further notice, and she was pleased.  

With the matter settled, she opened up about the child's death that started her downward spiraling day. Ichabod listened sympathetically regarding the situation. Making an effort to make sense of the senseless, understanding her feeling of responsibility even though she hadn't openly expressed her guilt. "I know it doesn't absolve the guiltiness you feel, but you aren't responsible for the actions of others. You've done everything within your power to enhance human well-being and empower the vulnerable, impoverished, and oppressed." 

She couldn't argue with the mission statement or the fact that she'd done her part, but the situation still weighed on her conscience. There was always room for improvement. "I suppose."  

Silence fell over the room as they lay together drinking in the comforting pleasure found in the other's presence. "We should probably head upstairs," Abbie said between yawns but didn't move a muscle. 

"Yeah? I'll finally get that tour." 

"It's ridiculous that you haven't gotten it. Climbing the stairs is a simple task." 

"In a minute," he says, only the minutes continue ticking as they drift off into slumber.  

Though Ichabod and Abbie were cramped, they had managed to get some rest; it was about three hours before the sun peeked through the blinds and alarm sounded.  

"Urgh," he moaned stretching on the sofa head and feet touching both ends. He was semi-conscious gradually registering Abbie's temperate velvety presence resting against his morning wood. God, he would give anything to experience the pleasure of being inside her. "Stop it," he reprimanded himself for that train of thought before realizing it was no longer necessary.  

Adjusting himself, he rose up onto his elbows for a closer look. Abbie slept peacefully, the tiniest drop of drool pooled in the corner of her mouth. She emitted the faintest snore and hadn't been disturbed by his movements.  He stretched his long arm towards the coffee table but was unsuccessful at reaching the beeping device.  

Abbie stirred arching her back unintentionally rubbing against him. She places her hand over her eyes to block the morning sun rolling aside dragging her tired body the few feet to the coffee table and turning off the dreadful beeping. "Good Morning," Abbie groggily speaks.  

"Good Morning, Treasure. We've got to stop falling asleep on this couch."  

"I never intended to, Mr. in a minute." She massages her neck before stretching her limbs again.  

He stands walking over to her kissing her on the mouth. "Apologies, it always starts off comfortable." He kisses her forehead tracing his thumb along her jawline. "Are you feeling better this morning?" Concern presently in his stare. 

Nodding her head as confirmation, she raises on her tiptoes pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Her eyebrow lifts as if she's just remembered something before she speaks. "Congratulations on completing sixty days of abstinence. I bought you something. Close your eyes," Abbie instructs. He complies with her request holding out his hands and closing his eyes.  

 _Almost immediately after his confession of celibacy, Abbie scoured the internet for information. It started out as a mission to find the perfect gift that expressed her pride in him for abstaining. The man had an appetite that rivaled her own. What would he most appreciate after a voluntary drought? "A quick release," she answered herself. According to her research, it could be just that, quick. Knowing Ichabod, he'd prepare for such eventualities. Abbie wanted to be certain Ichabod had the best possible experience, take care of her man, and she found the perfect gift to achieve the goal._  

She scampers across the room and back placing a rectangular package in his outstretched hands, "it's okay to open them now." He notices another larger bag in her hand but ignores it in favor of opening the gift before him.  

"It's a commemorative plaque with the quote, YOU DIDN'T PRACTICE ABSTINENCE, YOU PERFECTED IT. In smaller print, a simple personal inscription, Your willpower, and sacrifice are inspiring. Congratulations on accomplishing your goal." 

"What have I done to deserve such sweetness? Thank you for believing in me, for knowing I would finish beforehand!" He hugged her close to his chest with the evidence of her confidence in his ability to achieve his goals clutched in his hand. Abbie enriched his life in every imaginable way! 

"You're welcome, and I have one more gift, but promise you'll wait until you get home to open it?" 

Though he was intrigued, he willingly agreed. "Promise." 

"Great! Now, I have to get ready for work." She hands him the bag ambling towards the stairs, while Ichabod heads towards the bathroom.  

Abbie comes down the stairs heading for the shower. Ichabod captures her around the waist nuzzling her neck and placing soft kisses. "Mmm, I'm going to be late." 

"We have thirty seconds." She gasped as his lips sought out her neck. He utilized every second kissing her mouth, chest before turning her loose to shower. After he got dress, he brewed her a single serving coffee writing an I love you note in dry erase marker on the side of the cup then left her apartment.  

On the drive home, he listened to contemporary jazz thinking about the next time he would see her, and how it would be wonderful to come home to her every night. He wanted that stability instead of scheduling time.  Abbie had expressed, in passing conversation, the desire for more living space. Maybe, it was time they looked for a house.

Once he arrived home, he took a quick shower changing into lounge clothes. It was his scheduled day for research, and there wasn't any reason he couldn't work from the comfort of his home.  

He pulled out his laptop finding himself on realtor.com, instead of completing any tasks remotely related to work. He'd lost an hour or three to housing searches before deciding to focus on his assignment.  When out of the corner of his eye, he spots the red bag containing his gift. Immediately, he stands retrieving it from the table. He sits down simultaneously ripping off the wrapping. Suddenly, he coughs nearly choking on his saliva. He had to give credit where credit was due this was an excellent exercise in thoughtful gifting, a welcomed surprise. 

There were a few temporary unwanted side effects associated with abstaining from sex, Ichabod had researched them all, and it seems, Abbie had done the same. Or, maybe, she just wanted to see to his needs. Either way, before succumbing to his gratification he ensured she reached the pinnacle, and he hadn't planned on changing his tune. He'd noticed his hypersensitivity and planned to rub a few out before reconnecting with Abbie to regain his control over when he climaxed. Only, she thought up a superior alternative, one he appreciated thoroughly.  

She'd gifted him a custom made fleshlight, molded from her delicate flower. He was surprised and impressed. Neither had owned sex toys before. Nothing against them, they didn't feel compelled to explore them. "There's a first time for everything," he said as he removed the packaging cleaning the toy with the solution and rinsing with water. He adds lubricant to his tip massaging it around the head and down his shaft. His thoughts immediately drift to Abbie spread naked before him.  

  

* * *

 

Saturday morning, exhausted, Abbie dragged herself from under the covers rolling out of bed. One would think after all the talking they had done they would be satisfied, but no. Ichabod called to find out if she desired company, but Abbie was heading to bed. Somehow, they ended up talking for hours about everything and nothing. At some point, she had fallen asleep on the phone. She picked up the device scrolling through her notifications. He sent her a final text bidding her good night before succumbing to sleep.  

* * *

 

Abbie arrived early to the field wanting to see the girls warm up. They looked delighted to be on the field running around smiling. She couldn't help smiling a toothy grin as well. Amber arrived shortly before the start of the game luckily the pew was still empty, but the others were filling up quickly.  

"Hey, girl." Amber open her short arms giving Abbie a big hug.  

"Hey!" Abbie spoke as she stepped into the embrace.  

As soon as they were seated, Ichabod showed up. He spotted Abbie from the car. She was in the third row of the bleachers with her friend. He climbed up greeting Abbie with a brief hug and kiss.  

"Hello, you must be Miss Amber. I'm Ichabod, it's a pleasure to finally, put a face with a name," Ichabod introduced himself sticking out his hand.  She smiled up at the tall, lean man with the British accent shaking his outstretched hand, "Hello, Ichabod. Yes, Amber- I mean, I'm Amber. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Abbie hadn't mentioned how incredibly han- tall you are." Amber was only two inches taller than Abbie's 5' 1" so Ichabod towered over her by nearly a foot. He took in the pint-sized, curvy, brown-skinned woman as one would assess a friend. They chuckled as they moved down so that Ichabod could sit on the other side of Abbie. 

Sophie, Ash, and Mark showed up right after greeting everyone in the row before heading to the other side of the field. They chatted amongst themselves, and soon the game was underway.  

Abbie was fascinating to watch, more so than the game. She was engaged in heckling the umpire for calling the game incorrectly. "ARE YOU BLIND, COME ON! THAT WAS A STRIKE!" She was bent over, shirt rising to expose the small of her back. His mind traveled back to last night's conversation.  

_They'd texted on and off throughout the day finally phoning her once she had gotten home and relaxed for the night. She complained of fatigue but wanting to know if he had the opportunity to explore his gift._

_"No, I haven't." Which, was the truth. He started massaging himself with lube preparing to use the toy when he felt the shooting sensation. He crashed hard thinking- - He needed to remedy this situation immediately._

_"Hmm, what are you waiting on? Go on. I want to know if it feels real."_

_"It doesn't. Pleasurable, yes, but it couldn't possibly feel close to the real thing. Nothing could compare. Of this, I'm convinced." He spoke as if his mind had wandered down memory lane blowing a satisfied breath of air. After exhaling, there was a moment of silence for the moment they shared in the kitchen where she'd rode him pleading with him to make her come._

_"Ichabod, you still there?"_

_"Yes, just a minute," he said getting up to get the device. He hit the FaceTime button, and she promptly accepted._

_"You're lucky I love you. FaceTime has to be scheduled. I look a mess." They’d lived together for years. He’d seen her in every imaginable situation. Nothing between them needed to be scheduled, but she was fishing for compliments after a hard day. Without delay, he lavished her with them._

_"Nonsense, YOU. ARE. BEAUTIFUL. Those gorgeous brown eyes, that breathtaking smile. You've even found a way to make bonnets sexy; I'm astounded." She blushed, smiling into the camera. "I love that you see to my needs, and I find myself wondering if you bought yourself a device? When's the last time you climaxed?"_

_She was dozing off, but his question woke her up. "Well, I already had one, and it was almost a week before you told me you were celibate."_

_"You abstained in solidarity?! Thank you!" He doesn't know why it surprised him, Abbie was ever supportive. "The things I desire to do with and to you are downright sinful. If only, you weren't too tired for company."_

_"Hmm, tell me. What would you do if you were here?"_

_"First, I would pull back those covers, slide that sleep shirt slowly up your curvy, soft body, over your head, and cast it aside. I would remove the bonnet letting your hair fall down your back running my fingers through, gently massaging your scalp- I know how much you enjoy that, treasure; while I kiss your full, soft, puckered lips. I would dart my tongue out running it along the perimeter before delving inside for a taste of your sweetness. I would continue kissing you until you pull my hair signaling to take those kisses south. By this time, Abbie had removed her gown and bonnet waiting for the next words that sent beads of sweat rolling down her spine. "I would nuzzle your neck planting hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses at the hollow of your throat, slowly drifting lower to the swell of your bountiful breast-"_

_"Oh, God! Where are your hands?" She asked before she could stop herself._

_"They're still massaging your scalp. Relax, let Crane handle this."_

_She wanted to protest because her nipples and clit were aching for attention, but he immediately started talking. "I would roll my tongue around your left nipple alternating between suckling and licking sliding my right hand down to tweak the right nipple. I would give equal attention to the right nipple sucking it in my mouth and rolling my tongue over the stiff bud; while my left hand tweaked and teased the left. Then I would stop-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"I would stop skimming my eyes down the length of you before spreading your legs wide. I would pepper kisses over your abdomen and hips massaging your thighs. Finally, I bury my face between your thighs inhaling your intoxicating scent before running my tongue along your slit for my first taste in forever. Hmm, you taste magnificent." Abbie temporarily stopped breathing. She rubbed her finger over her clit, and her breathing returned labored and shaky. "I would languidly lap up your sweet nectar flicking your clit before gently sucking the bud into my mouth. Then when your body is writhing, and you're screaming out-"_

_"CRANE!!!"_

_"That's right baby."_

_"No, this is the part where I pull you up by your hair and guide that thick dick inside me," she said pushing the vibrator inside her shrinking walls._

_"As you wish!"_

_"Let me see, Crane." She manages through panting breaths. He flips the camera sliding the fleshlight onto his lubed member, and she follows suit._

_Crane groans at the sight pink center cover in chocolate and a small patch of curls, and the toy sliding in and out as it hummed. He yearned to be that toy. "Oh God, Abbie!"_

_Her legs snapped together as she held her breath, but nothing staved off that release. She opened her eyes damn near exploding. She whimpered and shook as her release flowed through her._

_She sounded fantastic cumming undone, and he was chasing that high. He picked up the pace. Almost there-- Almost--ALMOST-- TREASURE!!!"_

"Crane. Crane." 

 _That's not how it happened-_  

"CRANE!" 

He snaps out of the daydream realizing Abbie had been calling him. "HUH!" 

"We WON!" 

"Where were you?" 

"Ecstasy." 

Abbie blinked several times. She wasn't sure what he meant. "Come on. I want you to meet Hailey and Jessica. They're the two girls from the group home. He pulled her down whispering in her ear, "I was reminiscing about last night and have a situation." 

She bites her lip wishing she could abandon her remaining tasks to take care of Ichabod's situation, properly. She couldn't go back on her promise to buy pizza for the team after the game. “You can meet them at the restaurant. I’ll text you the directions. Take my bag to cover your large problem.” 

He looks up with smoldering eyes, “I could use a hand.” 

She starts a slow clap garnering the attention of the others. Ichabod snatches the bag up from the bleachers placing it in front of him whispering, "It's payback from where that came."  

"I look forward to paying penance for my actions."  

Ichabod smirks before turning to the group announcing his departure and plans to meet them at the restaurant.  

* * *

 

Hailey and Jessica fawned over Crane like the schoolgirls they were, dreamy-eyed over his British accent.  

Abbie and Ash trashed talked about who was going to win the next time they played each other like they were actual coaches. Finally, everyone had enough and left the restaurant.  

Abbie had an appointment at three o'clock to get waxed.  She never got used to the pain from having your pubic hairs snatched, but she like the smooth finish.  

When Abbie told Ichabod she was going to the salon he tried to convince her to cancel the appointment. Hair didn't deter him, but the twenty-four-hour sex ban kiboshes his plans. 

Sophie and Amber met her at Romantic Depot in Elmsford because it was the closest shop open on a Saturday. They had a great time trying on small clothes that barely covered a thing.  

When she got home, she was too excited about their staycation to sleep, so she packed her bags settling in to call Crane. Maybe this time, she would tell him just what she wanted to do to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod Meet at the Hotel and Spa for some much needed alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter. Welp, this chapter is NSFW or Church or public consumption. Or, maybe I'm just way too innocent. LOL.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139938797@N07/41623874000/in/dateposted-public/)

Ichabod and Abbie couldn't contain their excitement as they key into their suite. Everything from the modern structure to the doors was pleasant to the eye, and when they opened the door to their room, they aren’t disappointed. Persian rug lines the floor catching Abbie's eye before she gazes upward landing on the king-sized four-poster bed. Images immediately come flooding in of them tangled in the sheets. Abbie, you’re getting ahead of yourself, she thinks watching Crane place their bags on the luggage rack. The indoor Jacuzzi is positioned directly in front of the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. From there, they can view the flower gardens, water fountain flowing into a gorgeous blue pond, and a walking path. They lingered there a bit enjoying the meticulously relaxing atmosphere. It was evident everyone involved had taken painstaking care to ensure a peaceful, serene environment.  

Ichabod inhales a deep calming breath releasing it slowly. He circles his arms around Abbie resting them under the curve of her breasts. The calmness washes over her body as they stand grounded in the peaceful bond, fastened, allowing themselves to be in this moment in time where nothing else matters except each other. He squeezes tighter never wanting to let go, communing in a space where they’re of the same mind. After a spell, she slowly spins around in his firm embrace gaze veering up to meet his intense blue eyes, and he gazes upon her equally mesmerizing brown eyes. She places her palms, arms, and elbows flat on his chest feeling the warmth and soothing rhythm of his pulsing heart. There was something different in their stare reminiscent of old destined souls entwining, drawn together as though they were meant to be, and everything made sense. The overwhelmingly emotionally charged glance created a building sensation as though she would explode if she didn’t expend some of the energy flowing through her petite body. She spread her hands across his chest, rubbing over his shoulders and down his arms. “You know, the moment I heard your voice, and we locked eyes in that restaurant, I knew that you still held my heart.” 

“I felt it. You had my heart too,” Crane confirms. 

“And, you didn’t steal it, I willingly gave it to you because you are an extraordinary, brilliant man who looks at me as if I hung the moon, and I know that you love me too.” She nodded her head in revelation never once breaking their stare.  He leaned down touching his forehead to hers finally closing his eyes allowing her words to settle into his spirit. It was more than he could ask, all he’d ever wanted was for her to willingly give herself to him, so much of their beginning felt like he was stealing her time and love, but, by her admission, she had given herself freely over to him. “God, help me, I love you more than you know.” With those words, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft at first building, increasingly more intense. She’d added tongue dancing across his with a feverish passion. They reluctantly pulled away opening their eyes gasping for air. His eyes exposed his dirty-minded thoughts, and she wanted him to deliver on every single one. She licks her lips, and he mimics the action pulling her back into his arms kissing her hard and fast. They shuffle back inside drawing the curtains, meandering towards the bed breaking apart to replenish their oxygen. He smoothes her long bangs from her face quickly pecking her lips. “One second, let me grab the-" 

“It’s fine. I came prepared.” The condoms were for those times when they couldn’t wait the 15 minutes, and she was sure there would be plenty of those times, but for now, they had their bases covered. 

“Well, then, where were we?” Ichabod asks. They pause feeling an unexplained shyness that wasn’t present before. 

He doesn’t understand his nervousness. They’d lain together countless times, but somehow this felt different. It felt like a new beginning, like the start of a healthy, happy journey together. He gathers her hand in his caressing the smooth chocolate skin holding her gaze as he brings it to his mouth pressing a soft lingering kiss.  

The rise and fall of her breasts are steady, but her insides are a flurry of jumbled movements. Every place he touches lights a fire in her belly, and soon, all the nervousness is forgotten. “Mmm intoxicating. You’re wearing something new,” he notes as he trails gentle kisses from her wrist up to her neck. "You're remarkable, the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He kisses her softly on the lips having gotten this off his chest. Their inner connection heaves them together begging to reunite, both endeavoring to express how much the other means to them.  

"You mean more to me than words can express. We've waited long enough, make love to me!" She demands. Her tone is warm, sultry, and it sets him ablaze.  His breaths quicken as he divests himself of his clothes, and she immediately follows suit. First, he toes off his shoes pulling off his socks. Second, He pulls his shirt over his head as she pulls her dress over hers. He unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pant, and pulls them down stepping out of them. She unhooks her bra, breast slipping from the red lacy fabric. She removes the matching red lace panties tossing them over to Crane. He catches them giving them a deep, long sniff, eyes rolling in the back of his head. She roams her eyes over his naked form wanting to suck and lick every inch of his olive skin. He skims the length of her re-familiarizing himself with her gorgeous naked body. He lets the panties fall on top of the clothes pile on the floor, immediately taking her into his arms. The urgent sincerity in their eyes outweighed by their slow, gentle caresses. Time is of no consequence as they explore nibble and caress the sacred parts they share only with each other. They tumble into the bed laying on their sides words reduced to subtle moans as they cling to one another. She throws her leg over his hips, and he slides one finger, then two inside pumping in and out as he suckles her breast. "Oh, baby, that feels so good," she whines, and his manhood spasms. He slips his fingers out shoving them into his mouth for a taste of his most sought out flavor. He licks them clean kissing the path south, and she snatches him up by his hair. "Crane, please!"  

“Damn, that little taste was such a tease.”  

He wants more, but he obliged her request guiding himself into her moistened walls. They growl in unison upon the head pushing inside her yearning pussy. She closes snugly around him as he continues sinking between her folds. Holding his breath, he nearly pops the vein in his neck. Once he's fully seated, he sighs searching her face for any discomfort from the stretch. He finds none. Her body shook from the pleasure, and she whimpered. The immense satisfaction from his entrance was overwhelming almost bringing her to tears. Their lips find each other once more in a tense kiss. He breathes out, “Home,” as their body relaxes into one another, and she nods her head, and they both began rocking their hips gently in sync with the others movements.  

It was unreal, the indescribable pleasure Ichabod and Abbie shared as they indulged in a slice of ecstasy. They were in paradise, wave after wave drawing them uncontestedly nearer the abyss. “Ahhhhh! Mmmm! OOOOO! HURG! F***! S***! DAMN!” Neither was sure who said what, bodies attuned speaking the same language, of one mind heavily engrossed in every emotion, every jerk, every pulse, every satisfying quiver. He rolls them over, from their side to her back, wrapping her legs around his waist, smoothly rocking his hips. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as his thrusts grow rougher pressings against her spot simultaneously strumming her clit.  

“CRAANNE! Please don’t stop!” She looks him in the eye with such fire, and it’s nearly his undoing.” 

“I won’t. F***,” he grunts out. The task of staving off his impending release was extremely taxing with her body writhing beneath him and her pussy clenching him like a vise. He places one hand on the cool headboard, the other gripping her hip as he drives into her with reckless abandon, and he feels the shooting sensation crashing over him. “ABBIE!” 

“FUUuuuu-” Her rambunctious cries diluted into whimpers as she succumbs to welcomed bliss feeling his warm sticky cum fill her cavern. He pulses inside coaxing them down before sloppily kissing her mouth. His body weighs on her as he musters the will to leave the comfort of her body. She wipes the sweat from his brow gently kissing his lips once more. “It’s okay. We have a lifetime.” With that, he pulls out collapsing beside her drawing her into his arms. They lay quietly resting momentarily satiated.

He absentmindedly rubs her arm alternating between the palm and back of his hand. She had fallen asleep, and he wasn’t far behind. Her warm, supple skin is soothing to his soul. He wants to wake her so that he can stare into her eyes again. It had become his favorite pastime. Now, gazing down at her, she looked too peaceful to wake for his selfish amusement. No, he’d let her sleep a little longer. He leans in placing a subtle kiss on her nose and pulling her into his chest before whispering, “I love you, treasure.” Then closes his eyes for a spell. 

* * *

 

"Mmm," Ichabod moaned licking his lips stirring from his slumber. Abbie was kissing his neck and rubbing her pussy along his length.  

"Good, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep the night away and miss dinner." 

"Yes, I've been yearning for a taste." 

She chuckles, "I mean actual food. We need to keep up our strength, replenish our nutrients." 

"You're all the nutrients I need." He leans forward to taste her lips.  

"Is that so?" She asked lifting, lining the head with her entrance. She descends down the length swiveling her hips adjusting to his girth.  

He falls back against the pillow running his hand down his face, "God, you feel amazing!" He places his hands on her hips as she briskly rides him like she's chasing the moon. The view of her bouncing breasts is spectacular. He would be content watching her work all night, enamored by her passion and beauty. He licks his thumb rubbing circles around her clit, and she suctions his throbbing dick in return. He sits up thrusting with a vengeance as she continues to ride. "Cum for me, Treasure," he coaxes as their skin clap, and they sing their pleasures. She frantically massages her clit as he clamps down her nipple. They both cry out in unison as they cum forcefully ramming into one another. He falls back, and she tumbles onto his chest, both panting and wondering if they'll survive the night.  

Once their breathing returns Abbie says, "Come on, we need sustenance." 

"But, what about my taste?" He pouts. His stomach growls, and he yells at it for the betrayal. He relents following her into the shower for a quick rinse then heading to the hotel restaurant for dinner.  

* * *

 

He tried to do as she asked, but she made it extremely difficult with her teases. She slipped off her shoe rubbing her foot against his crotch and whispering hot, dirty things across the table. She told him how she would allow him a taste of her nectar only after she sucked him dry, and he almost came. Finally, he had them wrap the meal so they could head back to the room. 

* * *

 

She kisses down his chest gradually dropping to her knees before his girth. Pressing a kiss on the head of him, she swirls her tongue over the wide tip flattening her tongue licking slowly up and down the surface. Her eyelashes flutter up so that she peers into the windows of his soul. He fought off a squeal as she teased his sensitive head. Her mouth hovered over him allowing him to feel the warmth. He jumped desperately wanting to be inside. "God, you mean to have me undone with teasing alone?" He prays she takes him in soon, and like that God answered. Her plump lips graze his head as she takes him in tongue gently sucking, and he moans low in his throat. He balled his hands into fists fighting the urge to grab her head and press her further as she took her time sucking and licking the head. He would have to wait until she offered up her throat. She began to descend the shaft of him making his toes curl into the rug. The way became slick with viscous saliva, and he could no longer fight the urge to grab the back of her head and rock his hips gently. "F***, you feel amazing, Treasure." Her hands squeeze his thighs as he pushes and pulls, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight full cycles before she taps out. "HMMMMM," She groans around him before he slips out leaving her gasping for air. She takes him in both hands massaging up and down as she sucks on the head of him. Damn, she was working him over. He didn't know how much more he could take. His thighs were trembling. She had him weak in general. "Give me my treat," she pleaded, licking his slit before taking him in deep and bobbing up and down. She massaged his sack with her small warm hand while the other rested on his thigh for leverage. 

"S***, F***, he swore trying to stave off his release, but she felt too good, and he couldn't hold it.  

The force of his release jolted her, but she took it all down her throat lapping up the few droplets that dare try to escape. "Thank you!" 

"Hmmm? I should be thanking you," Ichabod challenges pulling her up onto the bed. 

"For your obsession with Cinnamon, lemon, and mint."  

He kisses her lips taking the kisses down her chin and neck massaging her supple, tender, ample breasts. He cups them in his large hands pressing them together flicking his tongue across and around the nipples. He alternates between sucking and tweaking each bud. She hooks her leg around his waist grinding her hips against his flesh trying to garner friction where it ached. He unwinds her leg flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her up on all fours. He kisses her hips and butt cheeks before hovering over her glistening pussy. He blows on her clit causing her to wiggle back in search of his mouth. She cries out grabbing at her right nipple squeezing in response to him smacking her bottom. He slides underneath her pulling her hips forward, so she settles over his mouth.  

Finally, he drinks from her, berries sweet and succulent more now than ever, and he wonders how long he has to drink to begin to quench his insatiable thirst. Forever, he presumed as he feasted upon her core drinking greedily upon her essence. She writhed in ecstasy, jubilant as he pleasured her like never before. He was aggressive in his quest to please her, to have her repeatedly convulsing covered in her glistening cream. "Oh, F***, if it didn't feel unbelievable amazing every wisp of his tongue, every curl of his exploring fingers, and every tweak of her nipple kept her blissfully clenching her quivering walls, and shuttering from the explosion.  

She has taken her fair share endeavoring to give him the satisfaction of reaching the pinnacle of ecstasy. The latest impending climax had her tapping the headboard and calling out his name, "CRAAAANE!" To which he replied, "HMM!" It vibrated through her core distributing pleasure throughout every nerve-ending. Her back arched off the bed as he picks up the pace. The Trifecta, two skilled hands, one tweaking her nipple, the other pumping into her slick walls, working in tandem coupled with one exceptional tongue driving her to the brink, skyrocketing her over the cliff once more. "Please GOD!!!” 

He kisses and nibbles the trail up to her mouth sticking his tongue inside so that she can taste her essence. She moans in thanks sliding her tongue inside for the remnants. He closes his mouth sucking on her tongue as he grinds his erection between her thighs.  She offers him the purest of smiles, and he's inundated with memories from their past. "Do you remember the karaoke in the park," he asked.  

"How could I forget? The theme was classics. You sang, The night is young and you're so beautiful. I didn't know you had a voice before that. It melted me into a puddle of feels. Afterward, we made love for the first time. I remember being nervous, but you were patient and gentle." 

"I was nervous as well. I didn't want to cause you any pain." 

"I kinda freaked out over the size." 

"I rather like how handsy you've become over the years." 

"You're enticing. I didn't know this level of comfort until you." 

"Neither did I." There's a lull in conversation as they lay reminiscing. They offer gentle caresses and soft lingering kisses. Finally, Ichabod says, "Well the night is still young, and you're so beautiful, and I love you. I mean to have you as many times as our minds and bodies can withstand." 

"Mmm, I love you too. Yes, please, and thank you." Abbie strokes his hardness before guiding him inside and wrapping her legs around him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, they did a lot that first half day. We get the gist or do we need to see this through in the next chapter? Let me know in a comment. Thanks again for reading! Have a great Sunday!  
> The Night is young and you're so beautiful-Vic Damone


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie enjoy the amenities of their Spa stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, there are still some NSFW parts. Thanks for reading and commenting! Forgive errors.

Ichabod and Abbie had exerted themselves, pushing each other to the brink of exhaustion until they passed out on the bed. Sweaty, still tangled, barely able to point out the line of demarcation. Their bodies hummed with a throbbing sensation that made them second guess that last round.  

"I can't move a muscle," Abbie said.  

"My tongue is numb," Ichabod slurs.  

"You're too greedy," she playfully chastises.  

"I don't deny this. You're an irresistible delight." 

"Is that so? You'll have to try harder to resist if you want to get rid of that lazy speech." Ichabod gave her a crossed look that said, “You’re one to talk,” and she rolled her eyes. He'd noted her voice was hoarse, and she winced when she swallowed.  

"Would you like me to order up some tea to soothe your throat?" 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I doubt I could hold the cup to my lips. The only thing that wasn't tired were my eyes, but now, I can't hold them open." She yawns, and it zaps her remaining energy. Without the heat generated from their rigorous activity, she was feeling the cold set in, shivering. Ichabod groans as he reaches for the blanket to cover them moving back into place allowing her to wrap her legs back around him before falling into a peaceful slumber.  

Abbie felt his eyes on her, but she couldn’t muster the energy to pry them open to stare back. Instead, she says, "Good Morning. How is it you manage to wake before me day after day?"  

"I'm ever in a rush to wake up to you again, Treasure."  

Abbie smiles snuggling closer into his body running her hand along his abdomen. She shifts again feeling his arousal poke her. "Ugh, get that thing away from me," she says with counterfeit exasperation.  

"You’re offended by my anatomy?" He knows full well she isn't but can't help teasing.  

She’d been a fool to think they could keep up their level of activity throughout the night, and a bigger fool not to consider the side effects of repeatedly riding his gigantic cock. She winced as she tried to unwrap her legs from around Ichabod’s leg. 

"Yes, how dare he be up awake and alert? Tell him to go to sleep. See me several hours after a soak in that tub and a nap." 

"I'll make sure he gets the memo.” He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and mouth before continuing, “Now, if you'll excuse me, love, I need to use the restroom." His footfalls are heavy as he staggers to the bathroom for relief. When he’s finished, he rinses the tub with a cleaner they’d brought and fills it halfway. 

As soon as Abbie heard the running water, she came barging into the bathroom plopping down on the toilet. He chuckled knowing that feeling of urgency when the sound of water reminds you that your bladder is too full to hold. She washes her hands and brushes her teeth watching Ichabod throw in a mixture of Eucalyptus, Rosemary, and Lavender fragrance bath salts into the water to soothe their soreness. He waves his hand through the water testing the temperature before collecting Abbie and placing her in the tub. Then strolls over to the sink to brush his teeth before sinking into the warm water behind her. “Ahhhh,” he sighs, relieved to feel her pressed against his body once more.  

As they soak in the tub, he absentmindedly scoops water in his hand pouring it over her shoulders and neck. Her glistening shoulder is enticing tugging him in to press soft kisses. He traces the curve of her neck, and she moans.  

Something isn’t connecting between her mind and body. She feels the ache from her overindulgence; however, his slow, attentive adoration had her body wanting, needing, demanding more, internally begging for him to tease, caress, and service her intimately. “Are you ready for a day of pampering?” Ichabod asks, breaking through her cloud of lustful thoughts.  

“Yes, even though you pamper me all the time.” She peers over her shoulder catching his eye and leaning in to capture his lips. This time, they taste of mint. She settles back into her spot with her back nestled against him, and he winds his fingers through hers.  

“I’m glad we did this. My only regret is not scheduling more time,” Ichabod says, knowing he won’t be ready to leave Wednesday morning. 

“More time would be amazing, but I fear we might kill each other. We don’t know how to stop or the meaning of pacing. I’m already fighting the urge to slide down your length again.” She swivels her hips eliciting a groan filled with agony and desire.  

“At least we would die satisfied,” he says sliding his hand between her thighs. Water splashed against the side of the porcelain tub as she rocked trying to guide his fingers onto her swollen nub. Abbie gives up in favor of stroking his cock lifting up so that she was in a position to ride. He steadies her hips whispering, “Ah ah ah, you said to keep him away for several hours, AFTER a soak in the tub and a nap.” 

“I knew that was gonna bite me in the butt.” She pouted, and he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.  

The temperature of the bath water drops, turning cool, so they washed and rinsed each other before letting the water drain, toweling dry, and placing on their robes. Ichabod orders brunch while Abbie climbs into bed pretending to nap. He chuckles sliding behind her encircling his arm around her slender waist. She stretches arching her back with a mock yawn. “Mmm, that was a fulfilling nap. I slept well.” 

“It seems you have,” Ichabod agrees, playing along. She pounces on him kissing his lips oscillating her hips simultaneously. His member stiffens swaying side to side as if searching for her warmth. He couldn’t fend off his bodies reaction, so he did the next best thing flipping them over, so she lay on her back. He scoots down the bed gathering her foot in hand firmly massaging as he kisses her ankle and foot, periodically darting out his tongue to taste. “You can fake taking a nap, but you cannot fast forward time,” he teased. She whined causing his hip to buck. God, he wanted to take care of every need, but he knew she needed a rest. Instead, he takes her big toe into his mouth slowly sucking and licking.  

“Ooooh, God!” She threw her head back arching her back, stretching her leg and foot nearer Ichabod’s mouth. The imaginings in her mind are vivid. She can feel the calming sensation of striking a match, hear the catch, and feels the heat creeping up her body as it's lit aflame.  She remembers the first time, each instance between the last time, and now. Beads of sweat pour down her back as she fights the urge to rub her clit. She places her hands over her face as he licks from her heels up to her toes sucking them one by one then several at a time. The pressure builds in her belly, and she curls her toes. God, he means to kill me, she thinks, pressing her thighs together.  

Every part of her skin tastes delicious, and Ichabod finds himself dragging his tongue up her leg kissing and nibbling her thighs before burying his face in her bare pussy. The smooth skin feels amazingly delicate warm, soothing against his face, and she smells and tastes delectable. Her stomach muscles roll as she swings her hips pressing his breakfast treat against his lips, tongue, and fingers. He grabs two handfuls of her bottom pulling her to the edge of the bed before sliding his hand up her abdomen landing on her tender breasts. “Baby, Oh, F***, I’m so close. HOOOOH!” She mewls squeezing her left nipple rolling her hips. She yanks his hair riding his face hard before throwing herself off kicking her legs and rocking side to side. Her breathing is labored, and she holds her arm out as if to say, Please God, No More.  

Ichabod mentally pats himself on the back smirking at the amusing sight before him.  

He licks his lips asking, “You okay?” 

There's a knock on the door. Crane pads over to answer. He collects the food leaving the young man a generous tip before bidding him a good day. It was there only contact with the outside world, and they weren't upset about it. He places the food on the table fixing their plate before rejoining Abbie on the sofa. "I love you. You know that?" 

"I do but thank you for the reiteration. I could listen to you tell me how you feel about me every minute of every day." He leans back arm around her shoulder. "My love for you is ever growing and ever flowing. It feels me with pleasure knowing that you match my passion and love me just as intensely. I prayed this day would come!" 

"Awww," She kisses his lips before turning back to her food. "Which of these services are you most looking forward too?" She asks.  

"Hmm, all of them are needed. I'm mostly looking forward to sharing these experiences with you." He drops a kiss on her forehead wiping away the orange juice that had found a home in his mustache.  

They finish brunch cleaning away the mess while preparing for their services. 

Soon, they head off for their manicure and pedicure. Abbie is a ball of giggles as the technician rubs and tends her feet. So much so that she makes remarks regarding her ticklishness. They neither confirm nor deny continuing with their inside jokes and friendly banter. Abbie's nails are polished with an ocean blue while Ichabod gets a clear coat.  

After the technician finishes, they sit under the lamplight to dry. "I love that shade of blue on you," Ichabod compliments. 

"Thanks. Your nails look great, and your hands are baby soft." She keeps the last thought of wanting to feel them on her skin to herself as they prepare to head to their couple's massage.  

Their butts barely touch the sofa in the general relaxation room before the receptionist summons them into the secluded area. Sunlight floods the room through its many windows allowing the outside to penetrate the space. The Masseuse asks if they're more comfortable with the windows covered, and they agree to keep them open. They like the idea of having an outdoor feel without the heat or bugs. He introduces himself as Billy, a tall, muscular white male, running through the intake form to ensure its accuracy.  

During the process, Ichabod asks, “May I have an extra sheet?” It wasn't his first rodeo, and he expected he would rise. Even though it wasn't sexual, it could still be awkward, and he never wanted anyone to feel uncomfortable doing their jobs.  

The Masseuse is happy to comply. In fact, he looks more relaxed even though he wasn't the one servicing Crane. It would be his friend Lulu, and it amazed him what people tried to get away with in the presence of their significant other. Ichabod’s request gave him a clear indication that there wouldn't be any funny business, so everyone could relax and enjoy the experience.   

Just then Lulu, a tall brown skin perky young woman, walks into the room introducing herself to Abbie and Ichabod. She's tickled by their playful banter between Ichabod and Abbie as they walk through problem areas and discuss likes and dislikes.  

“This one is extremely vocal about her pleasure,” Ichabod teases. 

Abbie gasped, “And, you aren’t?” 

“Oh, I am, but it won’t be your hands on me. There’s less of an effect." 

"So, my hands are magical?" 

"A gift crafted by God!" He nibbles on the tips of her fingers before kissing the palms of her hands. She slides between his legs, and he squeezes firmly nuzzling her neck breathing her in.  

"You guys are adorable, but you need to ummm, undress to your desired level of comfort, lie down under the sheet. We'll be back in two minutes. Oh, should I schedule you two double time in the couple's lounge after your services are complete?" His question said so much without saying anything at all. He didn't trust them to behave, a reminder that play was for after a good clean massage. 

"No, we'll head back to our room before our next service. May I have that additional sheet?" Ichabod asked, and the Masseuse was happy to oblige.  

The Masseuse rubbed, kneaded, mashed, pulled, and stretched them loosening up their joints and lulling them into a state of euphoric tranquility. Ichabod was sure to place the folded sheet over his crotch when he was turned over on his back. Between Abbie moans and sighs of contentment and the rubbing and stretching, he'd pitched a tent and wasn't trying to make this an embarrassing or uncomfortable experience for any of them. They reached the end, and they advise them to take their time getting up, thanks to them and leaves the room.   

Ichabod and Abbie both lay on the table worked over so well, they nearly fall asleep. Finally, they stand to redress covering their naked bodies with the provided Spa Robe. Ichabod’s robe does little to disguise his bulging erection, and they try to be as stealth as possible, walking in front of him to block the direct view, while making their way to their suite.  If anyone noticed, they didn't gawk, stare, or make commentary. Once inside the room, they removed the luxurious robes casting them aside. Crane trapped her between himself and bedpost running his hands over the curve of her full hips. He abruptly spins her around yanking her flush against his body. She gasps in surprise flooding her thighs with the evidence of her arousal. "You expressed a deep satisfaction during that massage. Now, tell me, who's better?" 

"Why, Masseur, you are." 

"Wrap your hands around that pole," he commands, and she intentionally misinterprets his words stroking his cock. Ichabod moaned low in his throat, almost a guttural groan.  

"There it is, that grr-moan you gave her when she stretched your calves," Abbie spoke keeping her tone soft continuing to massage him gently.  

He barely registered what she said, but he wasn't going to have her turning this around on him. He stills her hands spinning her around placing them on the bedpost. Grinding his member against her fleshy bottom, he whispers, "You know what you did." He tried to relax knowing that it could happen without her relentless keening, but it didn't change the fact that he was rock solid, full salute for more than twenty minutes, and there was nothing he could do about it then. She gasps when he smacks her bottom rubbing away the sting before snatching one of the foil wrappers from the bed, ripping it open, and sheathing himself.  

She clutches the wooden pole as he nudges her legs open, gliding inside her drenched cavern. "F*** ME!" She cries pushing back onto his dick. He grabs her hips hard giving her slow, measured strokes. She needed it fast and hard, but he was allowing her the pleasure of experiencing the agony he had been dealing with for the time being. He administered two flicks to her clit before stilling his hands, languidly pushing in and out. Then he quickly tweaks her nipples eliciting pussy spasms. She wanted him pressed against her spot simultaneously strumming her clit. "Ichabod, stop toying," she begged. He pulls out, and she turns a death glare on him squeezing her thighs together trying to counteract the loss. He kneels behind her licking her folds, strategically avoiding her tender bud. Her soft butt cheeks press against his face, and he’s in heaven. She whined as he tweaked her nipples greedily drinking her essence.  

"You taste delicious, sweet." He smacks and slurps a little as he feeds his insatiable hunger for her nectar.  

She's teetering the edge trying not to scream. Abbie's whole body convulses as he lightly slides his tongue over her bundle of nerves. "CRANE, Please. I need to cum." Her knees buckle when he suckles around her, but he has her. He flicks her clit in rapid succession, and suddenly, her thighs ensnare his head, and she's spilling a fresh stream of nectar down his throat. Her body shakes humming with satisfaction. Finally, she releases her grip, and he's gasping for air. He places wet sticky kisses around her derriere trailing up her back until he's nestled behind her kissing her shoulder. She's hugging the bedpost smiling through deep breaths as his gentle kisses tickle her skin. He's still rock-hard poking her, and she rubs her bottom against him.  

"Times up," he says smacking her bottom before guiding her to lean across the bed. He sinks his fingers in, and she's moist and ready for him. Immediately, he pushes himself inside swift and rough. She sucks in a sharp breath putting her arm up to still his movements. As she releases the breath she was holding, she lowers her hand, and he immediately thrusts into her again.  She's stuck on "YES" as he intermittently bites her shoulder, presses her erogenous zones, all whilst, continually pounding her pussy. And, they don't stop until their taxed, crashing over the cliff before falling into a haphazard pile on the bed.  

They don't have long to rest before they have to head to their mud bath, steam treatments, and facials. Each service is made more special by the company, and they find themselves growing closer, bonding as they chat through living in each moment.  

After their final service, they head to dinner completing the meal from beginning to end, unlike the previous night where they had left midway through. Once they were finished eating, they headed back to their room for cuddles. Basking in the quiet, listening to the soothing breathing of the other was the perfect opportunity to take a nap, and they found themselves doing so.  

They wake after nightfall having gotten plenty of rest. Hugging Abbie close, he asks, “Care for a soak in the Jacuzzi?” 

“Mmm, that’s a nice idea. Somebody has me a little sore.” She stretches in his arms moaning in satisfaction. “Can we keep this up?” She asks, and he comprehends the meaning.  

Ichabod smiled knowing they would give all they had. “I think we can if we have the desire.” 

“Oh, we have the desire,” Abbie adds without question. Then slides out of bed. She realizes she hasn't worn any of her lingerie. Ichabod hadn't given her the opportunity to show off her pieces because he kept her naked body writhing before him. She decided she would put a stop to the madness heading into the bathroom to freshen up.  

She pulls on her string bikini with a long sheer coverup. The slits fell high on her thighs exposing her hips, and she wondered why they considered it to be a coverup at all. Either way, she felt beautiful and sexy, and she knew that the outfit would make his heart skip several beats. She covers herself in her robe not allowing him to peek before he had freshened up as well.  

While he was in the bathroom, she opened the balcony doors, turned on some music, lit a few candles, and turned down the lights. Ichabod had filled the hot tub earlier, and the soothing sound of the bubbling water was present and pleasant to their ears. Before taking their nap, they had filled the bucket with ice and placed the bottle of champagne inside. The bottle floated in the water, the ice having melted while they slept.  

Ichabod opened the bottle placing it near the side of the hot tub for easy access. When he looked up, Abbie dropped her robe, and his heart palpitated. She was a vision like no other, gorgeous.  

"Spin around for me," Ichabod asks, and Abbie complies. The turn is slow, seductive as her hips sway. She allowed him to snap a photo for prosperity before he nestled behind her. "You won't be needing this," he explains. peeling off the sheer lace". 

Normally Ichabod goes commando, but tonight, he wears the silk boxers Abbie purchased for him. She's excited as she hooks her fingers into the waistband tugging him along as she strolls over to the hot tub. She slides them down cupping his bottom. “Have I told you lately how sexy your bum is?” Abbie asks. 

“It’s been a while,” he responds, shimming out of the underwear.  

“Hey, that’s my job,” she pouts, and he pulls them back on. “Now, turn around, slow-ly,” she instructs. She bites her lips appreciating the fabric as well as his toned calves. She tugs the fabric down inch by inch allowing his member to pop from the waistband bouncing up and down before swiftly yanking them down to the floor. The action always got her hot and bothered.  

They climb into the tub sitting, and Ichabod pours some water over his face wetting his hair with the temperate water. He picks up the flutes pouring them each a cool drink. They sip their champagne enjoying just being in the calming presence of the other. When they finish the first round, Ichabod collects the glasses turning around to pour another.  

Abbie wades to the other end of the tub standing directly under the soft natural light of the sky. He turns stunned by her beauty. Finally, he takes his eyes off her to return the filled glasses back to the ledge.  

Her bronze skin shimmers under the moonlight beaming through the open balcony. Ichabod peers over his shoulder admiring her exquisite form. Water droplets drizzle down her body. Her chocolate nipples perky, taut, and begging for attention. He wades through the water reclaiming his spot nestled behind her kissing her neck and shoulders, arms encircling her waist, rush of desire prickling every nerve-ending body temperature scalding as the warm summer breeze blows through the open door.   

Ichabod places a kiss on her full, supple lips. “Mmm,” she moans against his mouth slipping her tongue inside. They taste of champagne as they drink in dizzying kisses. Ichabod removes her string letting it flow free in the water before sliding a finger inside.  

“Oh God, just like that baby. Mmm.” She pulses on his fingers, her words becoming muffled as he savors her lips and tongue.”  

He eases out gathering her in his arms and pressing his tip against her entrance. She slides down his shaft suctioning him until he taps the end of her. She continues moaning and whimpering her pleasures and grinding her hips as she takes him into her yearning, wet cavern.  

He groans whining low in his throat as she slips her fingers through his soaked hair, and he slides between her hot, slick, succulent folds.  

They're lost in pleasure dipping her back in and out as she rides him steadily. He bucks his hips increasing the intensity as he feels himself getting near.  

“I. Love. You. Treasure.” His hot, sexy voice drives her mad sizzling her mind, body, and spirit.   

“I love you too, Crane. OH F***, I’m gonna cum!” 

Her toes curled as she clenched her thighs tighter around his waist. She shakes with subtle tremors as he continues hitting the end of her. Their thrusts become frantic, wild as the pressure builds and builds until his seed erupts from his manhood spilling into her like hot sticky lava. They cling to each other, panting as the sweat rolls down their bodies. His head is buried in her neck, and she gently rests her head on the side of his face slightly rocking in the waves.  

* * *

Their last day is spent tending to their bond. They take a long stroll picnicking in the flower gardens. They laugh and make plans to go places, see movies, visit the museum, and to spend every waking moment with each other. They could dream, no matter how unrealistic it was to think their busy lives wouldn't stand in the way of these extravagant plans for uninterrupted alone time.  

By nightfall, they’ve exhausted themselves settling in bed for sleep. Abbie twirls the last vcf package between her fingers before ripping it open and sliding it in. “Just in case,” she says giving Ichabod a knowing look. 

They fell asleep waiting the allotted time for the strip to settle into its home. At some point, one or both stirred picking up where they had left off. They took their time leisurely exploring the canvas whispering words of devotion with meaning and determination. It was reinvigorating, and they found themselves joined at the hips with her thighs wrapped around him, and he languidly strokes the depths of her. They continue well into the night snuggle up making love until they're spent. He buries his nose in her hair kissing her forehead. She wraps her legs and arms around him, and they drift off to sleep.  

* * *

They acted as though they hadn't spent the past three days making love, standing at her car exploring each other's mouth for fifteen minutes like there would be another two years between their next meeting before they parted ways to head into work. Whenever time permits throughout the workday, Ichabod, and Abbie message cute short texts, until Ichabod sends a message about an inconvenient flashback of their staycation sex during class. He was in the middle of lecturing when the vivid image of Abbie's expounded pupils, mouth agape, body quivering attacked his senses. He could feel her walls quenching, pulsing around him drawing out every ounce of spunk he had left, without warning, he'd reached the pinnacle. Luckily, there was no mess. After a five-minute break, he returned to finish his lecture.  

At the days' end, he stops by the bakery to pick up a treat then texts Abbie. 

Crane: "Hey, Love. You busy?" 

Abbie: "Hi, honey. I'm on the phone chatting with Sophie and Mark and cooking dinner. You off work?" 

Crane: "Yes. The day has been tiring, heading home. Miss you."  

He places the phone in his back pocket to pay for his purchase before heading out to his car. He checks his phone before driving off. She'd most likely gotten distracted with her friends, he reasoned.  

* * *

 

When Abbie got home, she changed her clothes preparing to cook dinner. She decided on a creamy lemon-peppered orzo with grilled chicken and steamed asparagus. She received a text from Sophie saying her and Mark would be calling shortly, and she knew they wanted to be nosy. She could hear Mark now, "Spill the tea, honey! I deserve this!" He had been available for any emergencies involving her cases, and she appreciated the freedom.  

 "Hello, lovelies!" Abbie answers, her tone airy and stress-free. 

"Damn, that's what the bomb D. does for you. Welcome Back!" Mark says.  

"I guess we don't have to ask how it was, but please, tell us," Sophie adds.  

"Y'all don't even say hello before you start in, shameful." 

"Hi," Sophie and Mark voice in unison.  

"That's better. Now, to answer your question, it was fantastic," Abbie says with a dream-like intensity in her voice. Quickly, she changes the subject. "How has your week been?" 

"Oh, hell no, we're going to need more than that. I am single, A. F. I've gotta live vicariously through you sluts. Now, start over, and don't skimp on the sex. I know the bounty was plentiful because you sound like a woman that has come more times than she can count. Wait, let me grab this glass of wine." He pauses for a moment leaving Abbie and Sophie cackling over his tirade. "Okay, now, speak." 

"Mark," Sophie calls in a chastising tone.  

"What? You were thinking it. I'm just bold enough to say it!" 

Ichabod texting her reminded her she hadn't started dinner allowing these two to distract her from her task.  

They had spent a wonderful extended weekend together wrapped in each other's embrace; he could go home if he wished. Only, Abbie wanted him to come over for dinner, snuggles, and to unwind. She didn't know why she couldn't just say that. Any other day she would ask him to come over, but if he was tired, she didn't want to be selfish. She'd text Crane back, "Oh, ok, miss you too." 

 She continues chatting with her friends and working on dinner.  

"Okay, that's the timer guys, and I'm starving. I'll talk to you later." 

She takes the chicken out plating the food then opens a bottle of red wine. She places the leftovers in Tupperware cleaning the dishes before pouring a glass of wine. Noting the time, she figures Ichabod has made it home. She picks up the phone preparing to call him when the doorbell rings.  When she opens the door, a smile creeps on her face. "I thought you were heading home." She queries.  

"And, I told you, Home is wherever you are. Now, are you going to let me in and allow me kisses? It's been a long day!" 

She steps aside allowing him in but walks outside fiddling with the plant. After a moment, she comes back inside taking his keys from his hand. "You should have a key to your home," she says, placing the spare key on the ring, climbing up and kissing him senseless.  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139938797@N07/42644865705/in/dateposted-public/)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod talks to his parents about Abbie, and Ezra comes for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos. I appreciate the support! Please forgive errors. Have a great day!

The days passed by smoothly, without any unfortunate incidents. Ichabod and Abbie were settling into a routine of coming home to each other, eating dinner, and then making love until they passed out in slumber. As they lay in bed cherishing every moment, he thought about the conversation he'd had with his parents earlier that day. He'd video called during lunch, and they had just finished dinner, so it was perfect timing to get what he needed to say off his chest quickly.  “Mum, Dad, how are you?"

"Great, is there something wrong? Normally, you wouldn't call so early in your day," she stated slightly worried, but knowing he was safely seated before her took most of the edge off.

"I'm well. Everything is going right for me. I have no complaints with life at the moment; however, I need to speak with you regarding Abbie." They gave him a look, not following where he was going with this conversation. "I’m just going to dive into it." He clears his throat before continuing, "Abbie and I were having a conversation about you coming to visit, and we have some concerns. Hear me out," he says in response to their confused looks. "How would you describe your relationship with Abbie. In terms, of closeness?" He starts wanting to get a feel for where they thought things stood.

"Well, we've tried to get to know her, but we find ourselves in a quandary. You see, she isn't very forthcoming, and a bit difficult to converse with. She hasn't been very receptive to us, though we've tried."

His left eye twitches as he listens to their account of things. He had prepared to have an adult conversation, to hear both sides of this thing, but it seems they were feeling more or less vindicated, and it infuriates him to no end.

"Excuses.” How dare they try to make this Abbie's issue?! He thought. “When have you tried? I can't remember you ever asking to speak with her, and I mean before the breakup. I do remember her trying to get to know you. Welcoming you into our home where you basically ignored her making her feel like she was a piece of furniture."

"Ichabod! Do not take that tone with us. We're still your parents." His father berated, but Ichabod was riled up over the insinuation that Abbie was to blame for their coldness. He wouldn't stand for them pushing all the blame in her direction.

"Where is this coming from? Has she said something to stir up this confusion amongst us?" She asked.

"First, I would like to point out, we are serious about having a life together. Will these same excuses be doled out in response to our future children? Second, Abbie’s my world, and if we’re all going to coexist, you have to make an effort to include her in your life because this lukewarm treatment is unacceptable for Abbie and will never be tolerated with our future children."

“We care for Abigail and your future half-caste children.”

"Honey, the term is mixed children."

"Abigail, half-castes, and mixed are terms you’ll need to retract from your vocabulary. Things are mixed, ingredients, recipes, ideas are mixed. My children won’t be confused or alluded to as objects. You need to focus less on trying to classify them and more on recognizing them as your grandchildren." He facepalms, exasperated and wondering why he bothered to try. Were they a lost cause? Should he give up trying altogether? "We're going to raise our children to love themselves and everyone based on character and merit. Sure their genetic makeup is important, but it isn't a factor in choosing friends, or whom to show common decency. And, for the love of God, her name is ABBIE, and if you cannot say her name, then you will never be able to accept her as your daughter-in-law. Fix it or lose your relationship with me. I refuse to accept any toxicity in my life any longer.” He pauses briefly before continuing his monologue as though he was filling the pages of his personal journal. “I almost lost her. I was broken do you get that? Heart shattered into a million pieces, scattered about the area until she came back. I am whole again. And you, neither you or anyone will be allowed to have me jeopardize that! Risk losing Abbie again! I won’t have it. I won't stand for it, so you need to decide whether you’re onboard or bowing out. We’ll be calling next week. Do not answer if you aren't ready to treat her as though she is family because that is who she is, family. I love you guys, but I’m willing to say goodbye to protect my reason for waking up every morning, my reason for breathing, my reason for being. Please, don’t make me have to choose between you and Abbie.” They’d ended the chat shortly after, and he’d moved on with his day.

The week rolled by, and when they called, his parents answered. "Hello, Abbie." And the seedlings of a relationship had sprouted. Abbie's smile was contagious, and it filled him with warmth to witness her elation over something as trivial as hearing one's name for the first time, but it was the little things that meant a great deal and had renewed his faith in having a healthy relationship with his parents.

* * *

 

More days had flown by, and Ezra confirmed he would be in town to visit Crane and Abbie. The day of they lay on the couch letting the dvr'd Shark week watch them as they made out like a couple of college kids. His fingers danced their way into her hair gently massaging her scalp. “Come on, Abbie. We have at least an hour, just a taste," he said trying to convince her to give him a small sample of her goodies.

"You need to quit," she protests, weakly.

He sucks her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. "You don't want me to stop," he says knowing the truth.

"I don't, but you don't know how to have a little. You're greedy, and I'm not about to have a repeat of the college years."

"We won't. I can guarantee it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He descends her body kissing and nibbling along the journey. He rolls her flowy dress up until it lays just above her navel. Then he burrows his head between her thighs rubbing his nose against her lace covered sex and breathing in the heavenly aroma before ripping them from her body.

"ICHABOD-" she begins chiding. Only, she's cut off by his sheepish grin and subsequent sucking on her clit. "Oooh, Crane!" She tweaks her nipples needing to balance the pleasure.

“I love the way that works,” he says in reference to her switching between Ichabod and Crane. Ichabod was always in trouble, and Crane was all about the pleasure. He endeavors to have her crying out, Crane, for the rest of their days. Indulging like a starved man, he tells her of her delicate taste as he has his fill. He takes his time strumming her body like a finely tuned guitar. And, he won’t stop until she’s a babbling mess, body quaking, and juices flowing freely down his throat.

They get carried away forgetting themselves as he slides himself inside. "Oh, GOD," they cry out in unison, sighing over the extreme gratification the initial entry provides. Her tight walls suck him in clenching firmly as he sinks in and draws out. He rests on his elbows cradling head as they explore their mouths. He grunts smacking as he pulls away, “Let it go to voicemail,” he says referring to the buzzing phone next to them. He snakes his tongue around her nipple suckling it into his warm mouth, and she bites down on her lip trapping the moan that nearly escapes as she answers the device.

“Hi. Mhmm. Yes, daddy.” She wasn’t speaking to Crane but dammit he responds like a boss, thrusting deeper, and she quickly disconnects the call saving herself the embarrassment of crying out in pleasure with her dad in the audience. “Crane, honey. Oooh F***, we have to stop! Dad is on his way upstairs.”

“Bloody Hell!” His eyes pop open sliding his glistening, throbbing manhood from her depths. Neither was happy about the abrupt end to play time, but they didn’t have the luxury of a moment to pout. They clamored down the hall rinsing their mouths and bodies swiftly, straightening their tousled appearance, and trying to wipe the indecent glare in their eyes that gave away their previous encounter. She thought of feigning sickness to finish but didn’t see that boding well as her dad would feel obligated to stay and make her soup or insist he kept Ichabod company while she slept off her headache.

“Stop. You look unnatural,” Abbie complains.

He takes a deep breath, “I’ll get the door.”

“I should probably open the door,” Abbie counters.

“It doesn’t matter. Just, one of you open the door,” Ezra says from the other side of the door. Abbie swiftly pulls it open falling into her father’s arms.

“Hey, Dad! How was your flight?”

“Hey, Babycakes! The flight was nice and quiet.” He turns to Ichabod, and Abbie steps out of his embrace. “Why, you rascal, “ he says holding out his arms for a hug.

“Papa Mills,” Ichabod says, reverting back to the standard greeting he’d been offering for nearly a decade. He wraps his arms around him hoping this meant he was welcomed back into the family and his good graces.

Their relationship had been good before the breakup. In a lot of ways, he was closer to Ezra than his parents. They pull apart, and Ezra asks if they’re ready to head out.

“Just give me one minute,” Abbie requests, heading upstairs to replace her panties. She returns, and they head out for dinner.

* * *

It’s a little after 7 pm. when they finish dinner, so they head back to Abbie’s to chat and unwind before Ezra heads back to his hotel for the night.

Shortly after they arrive Ezra asks, “Ichabod, can I speak to you, privately?”

“Yes, Papa Mills.”

Abbie excuses herself making her way back up the winding staircase.

He follows Ezra into living room gesturing for him to sit beside him on the couch. “I’ll get straight to the point. My daughter has asked me to accept that you two have reconciled your differences planning a new life together, a second chance at happiness. It’s clear she never stopped loving you no matter your past indiscretions. Abbie came home for a visit after your therapy session distraught, broken, in tears. Still protecting your secrets yet, protecting your lies. She begged me not to see you about these things to allow her to do as she saw fit, but I need answers, no details regarding what you did, but answers for the promise you made to me. You promised to protect her, to love her, and you assured me she was in great hands. What do you have to say for yourself, Ichabod Crane?”

“Sir, I’m ashamed of the extent to which I’ve neglected my responsibilities and broken promises in the past. I’m making a conscious daily effort to be better than I was the previous day, to make Abbie feel more special and loved with each passing moment. Whatever's necessary to convey to her the magnitude to which I adore and treasure her, I'll do it and more because I never want to face the dismal failure that's life without her, again. Wandering around missing the vital piece that makes you whole is the worst version of hell on earth. Just as she never stopped loving me, I’ll never stop loving her, that I guarantee. We’re imperfect people who’ll have misunderstandings, and when they arise, I’ll open-mindedly listen as she expresses her concerns. Levelheaded discussions regarding solutions to our issues, resisting urge to downplay my faults, prioritizing our health and happiness, ensuring Abbie has what she needs and everything she desires because she deserves happiness.” Ichabod stares Ezra in the eye. “I want your blessing to marry her. We want children, a family. We’ve both promised to go above and beyond to ensure our children have a harmonious environment, nurtured into well-rounded, successful adults. We want to grow old together fussing over our grandchildren. Can you get behind that?”

“Yes, I can, and I will. You have my blessing, son. Come here.”

Abbie had been eavesdropping from the top of the winding staircase. When she hears her dad give Crane his blessing to marry her, she’s completely overcome with joy forgetting that she wasn’t supposed to be listening in. She flies down the stairs inwardly thanking God for allowing them the opportunity to restore their father/son relationship. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she noted their emotional state. These grown men had tears in their eyes hugging to seal their agreement, and she couldn’t contain herself.  

“You Guys!” Abbie hugged Ichabod first moving over to hug her father next. “Thank you, daddy.” She had tears in her eyes. “That declaration of love had me ready to say yes without being asked!” She slips from her father's embrace turning to face Ichabod nearly screaming. Her throat closes up, only allowing a barely audible gasp. The sight of Ichabod down on bended knee ring box opened revealing a sparkling yellow diamond engagement ring encased in white gold with colorless diamond accents had rendered her speechless. She placed her hands over her mouth completely surprised this was happening.  

“You once asked, why put off for tomorrow what you can accomplish today, and I agree. What better time than the present? I’ve had this question weighing on my heart ever since you’ve captured it. Before you tell me to shut down my inevitable endless ranting, I would like to say you’re the closest I’ll ever come to finding perfection. I love every single strand of your hair down to your gorgeously manicured feet. I see you inside and outside. I cherish your imperfections as they’re some of the most interesting things about you. I respect your whole person mind, body, and soul, and I love you with all the energy I can muster, with all that I have. I couldn’t, wouldn’t want to journey this life with anyone else. Grace Abigail (Abbie) Mills will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

“That was unexpectedly concise,” she jokes with tears rolling down her cheeks.  

“There’s more if it’ll convince you to say yes,” he banters nervously.

“Yes, of course, I will marry you, Ichabod Crane. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!” She added wiggling her fingers. He places the ring on her finger rising from his knees kissing her deeply, thoroughly pouring every ounce of excitement and appreciation into the action. Arms encircle her waist. He lifts her off the floor tongues furiously, passionately entangled together.  

Ezra cleared his throat reminding them of his presence. “Congratulations, I’ll run to the store to get us something to toast this happy occasion.”

“We have red wine,” Abbie reminds him.

“Then I’ll get Champagne,” Ezra says making haste for the door.

“Yes, great idea,” Ichabod added.

“Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl!”

With her father nearly out the door, Abbie guides Ichabod up the winding staircase tugging him into her bedroom hastily removing their clothes while simultaneously kissing. He was toeing off his shoes when he remembered, “Oh, S*** I forgot the condoms.”

“It’s okay we’ll try the rhythm method,” she responds before kissing his chest while stroking his manhood.

Under different circumstances, he would’ve at least questioned her sureness, but with her warm lips and soft hands working their magic everything she was saying made sense. His fingers found their way between her thighs assessing her readiness. Her juices soaked his fingers as he teased her entrance. Unable to hold back, he lifts her up guiding her legs around his waist allowing her to sink down onto his hardness. He gritted his teeth as her walls clenched his sensitive head blowing out the breath he was holding once she was fully seated.  

She couldn’t explain it, but there was something different in his piercing gaze as he frantically made love to her against the wall. Every stroke inside her made her wetter and wanton for the next driving her mad with greed. He sucked on her taut nipples, and she squeezed hard giving into the impending explosion. “CRANE!!!” The climax rippled through her petite frame with tremendous intensity.  

“I’m not through with you,” he managed through labored breathing.  

Oh, God, he wasn’t through, she thought.  

His thrust grew more intense as he pulled her down to match his strokes. Her nipples seem to tighten if that were possible as his movements gave added pressure on her clit. The heat crept up her back and beads of sweat begin to roll down the center. “OH, F*** Me, Crane. I love you!”

“I intend to, Treasure.” Her whimpers drowned out his returned declaration of love. He kissed her lips taking the bottom between his teeth before continuing open mouth kisses on her chin, neck, and breast. He threw his head back gasping as he reached the precipice. “ABBIE, I’M- AHHHHH” He was puzzled as to how he managed to pull out. Every part of him craved to remain seated inside the incredibly snug, warmth of her walls. He touched his forehead with hers panting, leaning heavily upon the wall. After a spell, he carried her over to the bed immediately plopping down.   

“You weren’t supposed to be eavesdropping!” Ichabod admonished.

“I know. I couldn’t help myself. Besides, if you wanted complete privacy, you guys should’ve left the apartment. I’m not sorry. I don’t know when I might’ve gotten this gorgeous ring had I not intruded.” She holds her hand up pouring her eyes over every inch of the beautiful jewels. Ichabod snuggles up close wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

“Sooner than you had imagined,” he responds marveling over how perfectly the ring suited her.  

Suddenly, she chuckles hiding her face. "I didn't even run through the calculations. I'm such a hypocrite giving you the talk for thinking about knocking me up and look at me, totally caved."

"I gave it a thought, but quickly realized I didn’t have enough information. Besides, I think we're good, and if not, you know that I'm ready." He glides his fingers into her hair kissing her lips, slowly, thoroughly.

When his kisses travel to her neck, she playfully spanks his naked bottom. “Stop it before we're going at it again.”

“You say that as though it’s a bad thing,” he retorts.

“You wanna end up in the same position as earlier, having to stop before you’ve had time to settle in good? The torture. Come, let’s shower before my father returns.”

“Together?” A mischievous laugh sprang forth as he scooped her up ambling towards the bathroom pretending not to have heard a word of her warning. “We won’t get caught, promise!”

She giggled knowing they were playing dangerously close to the fire. If she was clear after tonight, she was going back on birth control because it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with prophylactics.

 


	25. Chapter 25

The shower was steamy for more reasons than one. Ichabod and Abbie were having trouble keeping the other on the task of getting clean. Abbie made it clear they were getting back on track, and Ichabod was there to challenge the decree at every turn. Eventually, Abbie was able to put her foot down, and Ichabod straightened to his full height taking her with him. "Hmm," she moaned as she tasted the sweet, salty blend on his lips. They shared another quick peck before quickly washing up. 

Steam drifts behind them as they stepped out of the shower reaching for their bath towels. Anxious to get dress, they barely dry off. Ichabod is determined to run to the drugstore before Papa Mills returns. Which, begged the question, what was taking him so long to get back? 

"I'll be back." He presses a kiss on her mouth before heading out the door. 

* * *

 

The drugstore was less than five minutes away. He was able to get more strips and condoms clearing the racks out before hustling back to the house. He'd just sat his key on the table when Ezra returned to Abbie's with champagne. He popped the cork quickly filling their flutes to toast the happy occasion. 

They laughed at Ezra’s teasing. “So, you just walk around with a diamond engagement ring in your pocket waiting for an opening?” 

“It would seem that way, but no. I retrieved the ring with the hopes of stashing it here, an unnecessary tactic at this point.” He lifts Abbie’s hand to his mouth pressing a quick kiss.

“She said Yes, and the crowd goes wild!”

* * *

 

The fresh snowfall left everything covered with the pearlescent slush. As Ichabod trudged down the street leaving huge boot prints in the six-inch accumulation, he couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. But, as the saying goes, 'Time flies when you're having fun!" And, they had been having the time of their lives, from hanging out with friends to the sweet moments where he got to hold her in his arms appreciating the simplicity of the moment and reveling in the immense happiness derived. 

It was cold, the wind cutting against his face sharply. The harshness went unnoticed as he was lost in thought daydreaming of Abbie's warming smile when he bumps into someone. Instinctively, he whirls around to apologize, but his lips clamped together, throat suddenly dry. A step back, away from this unexpected situation before he realizes he's an adult, and he needn't cower from this, from her. He takes the step forward. 

"Hi," Ichabod says hesitantly. He clears his throat and begins again, "Hello, Cheryl."

"Hmpf," she scoffs before turning her back to walk away. Anger bubbles up, and she whirls around. "You know..." She pauses taking a deep breath. "What happened? How did it come to this? Huh?" Her body shook, aggravation, hurt, and pain coursing through her veins. Just the sight of him made her blood boil. "When I said we should confess, the idea was shut down, dismissed. You said it would hurt Abbie, destroy her, irreversible damage, so imagine my surprise when an sh** storm rained down on my head. No warning! Not as much as a f***ing text!" Cheryl paused for the briefest of moments before continuing in almost a whisper, "It should never have happened, that drunken mistake cost me everything." Her eyes drift up to meet his stare once again, "But I guess it was never about preserving our friendship. It was all about ensuring you had a clear path back to her."

"I held onto that secret until I couldn't hold on to it any longer. Abbie deserved the truth, and you're correct. It should have never happened. Only, it did. It wasn't about having an IN. It was about not wanting to cause her undue pain, but we see where that got us. And, yes -- You suggested we tell her, but neither of us persisted. We both were wrong." He had less to be angry about, and it showed. 

"Right! At least, you were honest in the end. I'm just the whore that f***ed her man and lied to her for years. What makes you more deserving of forgiveness? Yes! I resent you for being forgiven, redeemed. Meanwhile, Abbie wouldn't spit on me if I were on fire. You know she wouldn't even hear my apology? Text, email, phone, in person, all communication ceased. When I heard from Sophie, it's to tell me to leave Abbie be, not to look in her direction. You know-- I was happy when she moved in with Sophie. Not only because our secret was safer with you out of the picture, but because you were squandering the love she wasted on you. There were so many times I wanted to come clean, but to blow up your spot was to blow up my own, and the words rang true. A double whammy would be too much. I was selfish, but so were you. No matter what Abbie didn't deserve more hurt from the people who claim to love her most." She takes another deep, satisfying breath. It was freeing to be able to talk about this with someone, anyone. Who better than the person who helped her wrong her friend?

"Why did you do it?" Ichabod asked. He wasn't trying to be spiteful. He honestly wanted to know what was going through her head that night.

"I ask myself that question time after time, all the years since then. I still don't know." She looked up into his eyes tears burning at the corners of her own. 

Her tears prick at his conscious feeling the remorse he hadn't stopped to feel early on.

"I learned several hard lessons from this experience. Aside from the obvious don't f*** anyone's man. It's best, to be honest with a person and wait for forgiveness-- than to lie and risk losing their trust forever. Did you tell her that I never meant to hurt her? That, we weren't planning some secret romance? What did you say?" 

"I did. I Abbie that neither of us wanted this. It was a one-time drunken mistake that we both regretted. She didn't believe me then, but I'm certain she knows it's true now. Maybe there is hope yet. Abbie may-" 

"Don't, don't say it. I waited over a year hoping Abbie would come around. Thinking, if I give her the space she asked for, then she'll eventually give me an opportunity to apologize, and maybe we could move past this hurdle. I've since realized and accepted her decision is final. I'm not going to lie it stings to know that she's forgiven you. As a smart woman once told me, 'your man can be trash, but your friends are supposed to look out for your best interest no matter what state they're in, no matter the amount of alcohol you've consumed.' It's inexcusable and ultimately unforgivable." She paused offering nothing except a harsh glare. Suddenly, she cracked a smile that didn't reach her eyes turning to walk away. She peered back over her shoulder with a final word of advice, "Take care of her. Don't F*** up again."  She shivered a bit, the cold finally catching up to her. 

"I'm sorry for my part in this, and that there is nothing I can do to help you," Ichabod says. 

"Thank you for saying that, and it was enough to listen. I'm going to go. Oh, and congratulations on the engagement." 

"Thank you! See you around."

They knew they would be seeing each other again, but the next time there would be no discussion. Most likely, not even a hello as a polite greeting.

* * *

 

Abbie enters the apartment to find Ichabod sitting on the couch staring at the blank television screen deep in thought. She closed the door softly sitting her keys and purse on the kitchen counter. There was a slightly uneasy feeling building in her belly, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know why. He startles at the sound of her voice, and she was taken aback by the seriousness in his stare. 

"How was your day?" He asked. 

"It was fine. How about you? Did anything interesting happen today?" 

He clears his throat before speaking, "My day went well. I met with the tailor for alterations on my tux. All prepared for the wedding." He casts a look to the ground before returning to her face. "We need to talk. I have to tell you something that might upset you." 

"The nervousness and guilty look in your eyes has me on edge, so please, spit it out, quickly." 

"I ran into Cheryl today. We talked for a bit. Well, I mostly listened to what she had to say and conceded her points." 

"Huh." She stares at him for a minute assessing the situation and tailoring her response.  

"I never apologized to you for ruining your friendship. My need for forgiveness consumed me. I never stopped to consider what Cheryl was feeling. I guess I still have some growing to do. Every time I believe we've sorted the past, there seems to be something lurking jumps out at us to say, 'What about me?' It's exhausting maintaining this level of embarrassment, and I'm not willing to hide from any wrongs anymore, so I'm here wondering if you're willing to talk about this with an enormous a**hat that doesn't deserve your time, doesn't deserve you?" 

Abbie sighs before she speaks, "Love doesn't work that way. It's not about either of us being deserving. It's about showing up for one another, acknowledging our faults, being compassionate, and taking it one day at a time. I do understand how you feel. You don't want to keep revisiting the past. Hell, neither do I. Know that I've forgiven you both in my heart. There aren't any skeletons from our past that can harm us, and we'll make damn sure to control ourselves in the present and future." 

"Absolutely! I wouldn't dream of doing anything that jeopardizes our present or future. Seal it with a kiss?" 

"Uh huh," she says leaning in to capture his lips. After a quick peck, she moves to stand, but he holds her in place with his arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Do you want to know what we discussed?" He asked. 

"Yes, but not from you." 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Abbie speak for the first time in over two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Thymelady!!! I wish you many more!

Dinner wasn't going to cook itself, so Abbie started gathering ingredients to make her homemade tomato bisque soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was comfort food, and she needed to be comforted. Not because of the conversation she had with Ichabod minutes earlier, but because of the anxious feeling she'd been experiencing as of late.  

She doesn't remember when it settled in, but she does remember when it became impossible to ignore. It was too much to bear, and she felt she needed to do something about it, but what? She couldn't figure out where to start. Too much time had passed. It was easier to ignore than to face things head on. Cheryl's brown eyes were beginning to haunt her dreams. She distinctly remembers the hurt and pain present in them as one of their mutual friends gushed over the engagement ring on Abbie's finger. The way she longed to be a part of the circle that surrounds her but forced to the corner of the room unoccupied by Abbie. Why did she continually show up to events, when she clearly, wasn't having the best time? Every now and then, she'd catch her smiling and remember the life they once had, the time before it all went to hell.  

Truth is Abbie felt it was time she expressed her forgiveness to Cheryl but was in no rush to ease her guilt. For a time, there was an inner struggle going on, one that flopped between two questions. Should I go to her and tell her she's forgiven or should I wait for her to come to me? She knew the second of the two was unfair. Seeing as she asked Cheryl to stay away from her and not speak a word to her. Cheryl had been obedient and respectful of her request. Not a peep in countless of parties and gatherings. It wasn't like her. Cheryl had always been outspoken, and so Abbie thought she would eventually come to her. She never did. Soon, it became easier to ignore her like she wasn't there, little more than a fixture in the room, a plant or picture frame. And with the same logic, she went into the next phase of her life, one where she welcomed Crane back with open arms but ignored the pain in the eyes of the one she had called, friend and a sort of guilt settled in. "What the hell do I have to feel guilty about?" she asked slamming the knife on the table.  

"Honey, are you alright?" Crane yelled from the other room. She could hear him moving about, and she quickly calmed his fears.  

"I'm fine. Everything is alright. We're out of butter. Will you run to the store?" 

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?" 

"Yeah. Could you reach up and get the immersion blender?" 

Ichabod does as she asked plugging the cord into the wall socket and handing her the appliance. She balanced on her tiptoes with puckered lips to receive his kiss before quickly diverting her attention to the pot before her. 

"You sure you're okay?" Ichabod asked with a raised brow. 

"Yes. Now would you go to the store so we can eat? I'm starving!" The demand was brimming with mirth. She hip checks him, and he catches her around the waist pulling her flush against him burying his face in the crook of her neck.  

"You sure you want me to leave? I could be of better use here." 

"Is that so?" She asked keeping her tone smooth and sultry. She offers a lascivious smirk before she curls her fingers into fists yanking his shirt from its neatly tucked place in his pant. He pulls his shirt over his head as her hands work to loosen his belt and undo his buttons on his slacks, and they drop to the floor. “We could always replace butter with Olive oil.” 

“Sounds like an excellent idea. I love this innovation!” Ichabod said as he closes the distance between them. 

“Mhmm!” 

Ichabod and Abbie peer into their eyes searching the depths and getting lost in the wonder. Suddenly, the heat creeps forward catching fire, and he pounces on her lips kissing them with passion as he palms her round bottom. He swipes his tongue through her slightly parted lips tasting her, fueling his fire, and making him thirst for more. Ichabod pulls away, slightly dropping his lips on her neck and suckling on the tender spot. His hands and fingers dance between them working to unclasp the buttons on her pant.  

"You're overdressed," he babbles between kisses. Abbie runs her fingers through his hair moaning as he nibbles on her neck. His kisses are dizzying, enticing, and addictive. She needs to feel his lips all over her body. When her pants hit the floor, she steps out of them raising her arms so that he can remove her blouse. He slides it up and off before casting it aside.  He hooks his fingers in the band of her panties pulling and pushing them down so that the fabric pools at her feet. His fingers drag against her skin, and she feels the sensation through her fueling her desire. She tucks the corner of the bottom lip between her teeth as he pops the hooks from the latch while nuzzling her neck.  

Abbie's warm hands caress his back driving him mad with need. As her bra falls to the floor, he sucks her breasts teasing and exploring with his tongue.  

"Mmm, the feels - -AHH!" Her breath hitches as he enters her filling her completely, satisfaction reaching every nook and cranny.  

He nibbles on her ear whispering, "I love you!" She returns the sentiment wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her hips in time with his. "I'm- eternally- grateful," he says between kisses, and he means it. There wasn't a day that rolled by that he didn't thank the lucky stars for being forgiven. Thankful for his ability to nestle her against his chest, to feel the warmth of her skin under his caress. Do all the things he'd crave for during their separation.  

"Yes, baby! Me too!" She brushed his hair from his face pressing her lips to his. Her tongue slips into his mouth savoring the taste and feel of him. She pulls away gasping for air when he hits her spot at the perfect angle. “Ooh, baby-baby-baby-f**k!" Her eyes roll into the back of her head as he continues driving into her shrinking walls.  

“Abbie, Uhhhhh! I love the way you sound when you come. Treasure, Mmm-” He slaps the counter simultaneously thrusting into her slick heat and flicking her nipples with the tip of his tongue before sucking them into his mouth.  

“CRANE,” she cries giving over to the release. She bites down on his chest, and it was his turn to cry out!  

It took Ichabod a little longer to get there. He was preoccupied with making sure she was thoroughly satisfied! Turning her over and sheathing Himself inside her once more. He took his time nibbling her shoulder, savoring her every inch of her skin within reach until they tumbled into bliss. 

* * *

 

She sat on the edge of the tub absentmindedly gliding her hand through the hot water. Her floaty, carefree post-coital bliss had her calm and daydreaming of fluffy clouds lost in the place where only sunshine and blue skies exist. Swaying back and forth makes her arm grow weak. Tiredness settles in, and she rests her arm beside the ledge. Maybe, the water's temperature had cooled enough for her to step into the tub? She dips a toe into the water to test the temperature. Quickly, she retreats from the burn. The stinging lingers, and she moves to the vanity spotting her phone from the corner of her eye. There wasn’t a second thought. She picks it up dialing the number from memory. It rings several times, and Abbie is preparing to leave a message. She thinks it’s the voicemail that picks up, but quickly realizes it’s her. “Hello, Cheryl.” There’s an awkward silence that seems to beat on forever. If it weren’t for the faint background noise, Abbie would’ve wagered Cheryl had ended the call. “How are you?” Abbie asks.  

Cheryl breathes a breath of fresh air before responding, “Hello, Abbie, I’m alright, and you?” Her voice is heavy with emotions, and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel.  

“I’m well. I’ve been meaning to get around to calling you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Abbie responds pausing briefly, so Cheryl has a chance to respond. She doesn’t add to her question waiting for Abbie to continue talking. They end up sitting in silence neither venturing further. “This is awkward as hell, so I’m going to speed this along. The last time we talked, I thought would be the last. You tried to apologize to me, and I couldn’t hear it. I’m willing to hear it now.” 

Everything in her wanted to ask why now, but who was she fooling? Abbie was offering her the chance to apologize, maybe, a chance at forgiveness. She wanted it more than she wanted to air her pettiness. She shook out her shoulders, said a quick prayer, and took a deep breath. “It’s been a long time coming. I had given up on this day, and I’ve long forgotten what I would say to make this right.” 

“Good because I wouldn’t want to hear some rehearsed bull. I want to hear the truth. Why did you do it?” 

The question tears at her in the same fashion it had earlier that day. She takes another haggard breath trying to wrangle her thoughts. “Dammit, Abbie. God! I swear to you, it wasn’t premeditated. I have no idea how we went from zero to sixty, and it scared me. Because-- If I could do that to you, what else was I capable of doing? I don’t know!” Her voice cracks as she fights to hold back the tears that have threatened to spill over, fist steady pounding into her thigh. I’m sorry, Abbie. I’m sorry for sleeping with Ichabod. I’m sorry for not telling you right away and for keeping that secret until it was exposed. I’m sorry for not being the one who exposed it. I wanted to tell you, but I truly believed it would do more harm than good. I thought that if I resolved to be a better friend, it wouldn’t matter in the end because we would've buried the secret with us. — Trust is volatile- - one wrong move can crumble it into bits. I’ve missed you! And, no matter where this phone call leaves us, know that I love - - you, and I want the chance to prove to you that I will never break your trust again.” She took a deep breath trying to gain control of her emotions. The tears poured from her eyes, and she has given up trying to wipe them. “Abbie, you still there?” 

"Uh huh. I- Just-"  

Cheryl could hear the crackling in her voice, the unmistakable emotion, and she knew she was torn up over this. She didn't want to cause her pain. If she could see how she had changed, then Abbie would know that she wouldn't make a mess of things between them in the future. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, Please?!” 

Abbie deeply inhaled and exhaled a few times before she was able to speak. “I forgave you long ago. I should’ve told you before now.”  

Cheryl breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the words she’s been longing to hear over two years. “I'm Happy to hear it now!” She burst into another fit of tears this set joyful and more so about the relief she feels in the moment. “Thank You! You won’t regret it.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

* * *

 

It has been three days since their chat without communication. Today, they would see each other. Neither, Abbie nor Cheryl knew what the other expects of them, or how they were supposed to behave. Abbie was the first to arrive at the bar for Sophie’s bachelorette party content with making sure everything was in order. An hour in, guests started to trickle in. Abbie takes the opportunity to give Crane a call.  

She senses a presence behind her. When she turns around, it’s Cheryl smiling apprehensively at her. “Hi,” she greeted more confident than she appeared.  

Abbie smiles back, “Hi.” She drops her hands to her side forgetting what she was about to do.  

“Can I hug you?” 

“Yes, of course. Come here,” Abbie says opening her arms to her. Cheryl steps into the hug, squeezing her tight. She lingers not wanting to let go, but a shrill voice behind them demands their attention.  

“WOW— What? How?” Tears spring from Sophie’s eyes spilling down her cheeks. She gathers them in her arms holding them tight as they cried in sisterhood.  

“Oh My God, Sophie. You’re ruining your makeup!” 

“Really? You think I care? Tell me everything!” 

“But, you have guests?!” 

“One of you start talking before I cut you both!” Sophie demanded, and they did. They went to the bathroom cleaned up their faces ignoring the inquiry etched on the few who had witnessed the spectacle. Instead, they danced, drank, sang, and partied until the club shut down. 

* * *

 

The next day, they gathered at the venue slightly hungover, but still giddy.  

“Today is already perfect. I’m marrying an awesome man and received the best wedding gift ever, my girls back together! My loved ones are here! I have so much to be grateful! What more could I ask for?” Sophie fanned herself attempting not to ruin her makeup before the main event.  

“Awww, we love you too!” They wrapped their arms around her, and she lost the battle succumbing to tears of joy. 

* * *

 

The happy couple's wedding went off without a hitch. It was the perfect church wedding. Sophie looked beautiful in her off-white gown. She was the only bright spot in the room having all the guests dressed in black, except for the parents of the bride and groom who wore smoky grey. After the, I DO's, the wedding party took pictures and headed to the reception.  

They partied hard dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow. When it came time for the garter toss, all the single men gathered around. Ichabod stood in the center surrounded by less than eager guys only there because they were following instructions. Ash throws it high in the air, but it drops quickly landing in the hands of his sixteen-year-old cousin. He walks over snatching it from his hands and tossing it to Crane. "I do believe you are the only one here willing to accept this, and he's too young." The group erupts in laughter mainly because it's true. Crane gladly accepts returning the pound that Derek offers him. When he sees Cheryl strolling over with the bouquet, he tosses the garter to Derek. He offers a brief hello before making his way over to Abbie on the dance floor. He spins her around kissing her lips before nestling behind her to watch the show.  

Ash strolled over to his blushing bride planting a wet kiss on her lips. "How do you feel Mrs. Sophie Blackwell?"

"Fulfilled, happy, overjoyed," she said kissing his lips once more. "And, you?"

"Like the luckiest man alive!" They began swaying to the music oblivious to the guests and love ones surrounding them.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas festivities had passed, and they were little into the new year. The celebrations were plentiful. Resolutions were made and broken, and everyone was getting into the swing of things. Ichabod and Latisha had finally launched the charity with generous donations from people like Ms. Weatherford. The accomplishment had its own set of celebratory events, and now they were thankful for a break.  

* * *

 

The afternoon started with a visit to Sophie and Ash's for lunch that they never got around to eating. Sophie insisted they stay after what should have been happy news turned into a lover's quarrel, but Abbie was done. Crane holds the door open as Abbie makes her way through. They shake off the snow and hang their coats while in the midst of the disagreement. Abbie places her bag down without fastening the latch and walks towards the kitchen to find something to cook. 

“Sophie isn’t his property to command!" There's barely a pause before she asks, "Salmon or trout?” 

“He isn’t trying to command anything. It is common courtesy. Trout!” 

“She shouldn’t have to disclose her family’s business to settle his nerves. Sophie’s in good health. That’s all that concerns him! Green beans or asparagus?” 

“Green beans and… Really? I cannot believe what I’m hearing.  Are you saying that in the same scenario you wouldn't disclose this information?" 

“Of course, I would tell you. My point is, Ash, overreacted. Sophie is healthy regardless of whatever ritual.” Abbie washed her hands and got a slice of bread to eat.  

“Ok, let’s say he overreacted, doesn’t make him wrong.” 

“Will you hand me my bag, please?” She asked continuing to munch on her bread like it was a gourmet meal. “He ruined what smelled like a delicious lunch with his whining.” 

“Abbie,” Crane sings with slight amusement over her annoyance with Ash. He wants to point out which individual was guilty of overreacting but knew it wouldn’t bode well. Abbie had been in a mood complaining that Ash had changed the energy in the room, and thus Ichabod and Abbie had to leave the poisonous atmosphere. He picks up her bag by the straps, and the contents spill over. Quickly, he sets to pick up the items until he comes to something that gives him pause.  

Abbie hears things crashing against the hardwood floors and hopes nothing's broken. She continues pan searing the fish when suddenly, it hits her. “S***!” 

He hands her the bag, and she immediately apologizes. “I was going to surprise you after the food.” She offers him a bright smile playing with the belt loops of his pant.  

He lets out the breath he’s holding swooping her up and taking her lips. She gasps in surprise. “Oh, did I hurt you?” He asked trying to simmer down. She chuckles against his chest.  

“No, you didn’t.” 

“How long have you known?” 

“I took the test at Sophie’s.” 

“I knew it, but you said you had gotten your-” 

“I know, but it only lasted a day, and so I decided to take the test.” 

He blows out another freeing puff of air. “For a second, I thought you hadn’t said anything because you weren’t happy about the news.” 

“Awww, no… I mean, yes… I’m happy, excited. We’re going to have a baby!” The words were sweet music to his ears! He couldn’t imagine anything making him happier or so he thought! “Let’s get married! I don’t wanna wait any longer!”  

That is until Abbie said it.  

* * *

 

Crane finished cooking to the tune of Abbie’s protest. Once he was finished cooking, he placed the meal on the portable table before pulling Abbie’s feet in his lap. She looked as though she was ready to scream when he loaded the fork and held it to her mouth. “Indulge me, Treasure!” His blue eyes plead like a darling puppy, and she reluctantly agrees to allow him to “spoil” her just for the moment.  

After he slides the fork from her lips, Abbie swipes her tongue over them chewing slowly, savoring the flavor moaning as she swallows. "You realize I'm as capable of cooking and feeding myself as I was thirty minutes ago?" 

Ichabod reaches out rubbing slow circles on her belly. There's no bump present, but the image of a swollen belly is wholly in his mind. "Thirty minutes ago, I had little proof you were carrying our child. I was operating on sneaking suspicion. A positive home pregnancy is a cause for celebration." 

"We still have to confirm with the doctor. A celebration may be premature." 

He raised an eyebrow and cracked a roguish smile, "I think we can celebrate in advance." In one continuous motion, he's nestled between her thighs nipping at her lips. 

"Mmm, I'm all in," she mutters against his mouth. In a blink, their naked and indulging in each other's warmth, feeling complete, overjoyed.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Abbie awoke to a full spread breakfast. She couldn't help herself chuckling at Ichabod as he scrubbed a mountain of dishes. "Good Morning, honey!" She kissed his lips, and he returns the sentiments. She moves over to the dining table. There are pancakes and waffles, Oatmeal and Cream of wheat, Scramble egg and Omelets, hash browns and scalloped potatoes, and the list went on. "Do you think you cooked enough food?" 

"I was too excited to sleep. Then, I thought, what if the baby doesn't like omelets?" 

"But, scrambled eggs are still eggs! I don't think the baby will contest the shape or texture of food." 

"It was an irrational thought, but my heart was in the right place. Now, sit, eat!" He grabbed a plate loading it with food and placed it in front of her before fixing him a plate and sitting beside her.  

* * *

 

The glee oozed from Abbie's pores as the doctor confirmed she had a bun in the oven. Ichabod swooped her in his arms planting kisses on her belly while exclaiming, "I KNEW IT" loud enough for the whole office to hear.  

"You two are adorable. Congratulations! I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Have you been feeling sick? Any nausea or vomiting?" Dr. Gilbert asked.  

"No, I've felt fine." 

"Okay. You're about six weeks along. Let's see if we can find a heartbeat!" 

Abbie lies still unphased by the cold gel and doppler gliding over her stomach. Ichabod grips her hand a little tighter with each swipe and swivel across her belly. He spares a glance at her hoping she's calm unlike him. He was a bit jittery replaying the warning from their conversation. Finally, there was a thud. Dr. Gilbert steadied her hand and found the heartbeat. It was strong, and the rhythm moved Ichabod and Abbie to tears. He drops her hand pivoting around to hug her neck, "I love you, Treasure!" 

"I love you too!" 

* * *

 

They broke protocol, unwilling to be the couple hiding their great news. As soon as they were in the car, Abbie called Sophie, Cheryl, Amber, and Mark. Ichabod could hear the congratulatory screams through the headset, and it made him smile brighter. Before he could pull off, Derek texted him congratulations along with a few of their closest friends. Ichabod looked at Abbie skeptical, "Did they announce it on social media?" 

"Private messenger," Abbie responds.  

"What time are you going into work? We need to inform our parents." 

* * *

 

Ichabod had everything set up on his end, and Abbie set up hers. "You nervous?" 

"No. You?" 

"Nah, we got this." 

Right on schedule, the calls went through. They exchange pleasantries positive energy buzzing between them.  

"So, what's this about, have you set a date for the wedding?" Ezra asks hoping to speed things along.  He wasn't one for prolonged suspense.  

"We have, but that isn't why we called. Ichabod and I have some news to share. You three are going to be GRANDPARENTS!" They shouted the punchline in unison.  

They erupted in applause, celebrating their first-time grandparents' status. Their parents inundated them with questions regarding the baby. Once things had settled down, Abbie felt it a good time to let them know they would be getting married in a little under a month.  

"It takes more than a month to plan a good party. How do you plan to have a wedding settled in less?" Ezra was perplexed by this reveal.  

"You could wait until after the baby." Abbie ignored her soon to be Father in laws addition to an already agitating response.  

"We've been unofficially planning our wedding for a while. The only reason we waited was that I was busy with Sophie's wedding. I don't need much to make my dream wedding come to life. Ichabod, you guys, our close friends, a venue, decorations, and food. We want an intimate ceremony, minimal frills. Oh, take care to bundle up because it will be outdoors." 

"OUTDOORS! It's the middle of February in New York. People will be frostbitten." 

Ichabod had the I told you so face but didn't breathe a word of it. He had already gotten the stink eye when he mentioned the temperature. "We've sorted the details. You only need to show up and be supportive." 

"Of course! We'll be there." 

"Yes, I support whatever plans you have. Call me later with the budget, Babycakes. I'm sure it'll all be lovely." Ezra said, not wanting to upset her even though he thought the plans were crazy.  

There was a chorus of I love you and talk soon before communication was disconnected. 

* * *

 

Abbie was a bit shocked she had found a planner so easily. Breea Johnson was a Godsend. All Abbie had done was hand over a list of ideas, and Breea worked her magic. She deserved double her fee, and Abbie would make sure to give it to her. She handled everything except the cake and food sampling. 

Abbie and Ichabod walked into the bakery holding hands and sporting matching smiles. They exchanged pleasantries and set to the task of tasting the samples set before them. "Mmm, this Red Velvet is heavenly. Here, have some, Crane!" He dodged the fork swooping in to taste her lips. His tongue parts her lips, and they moan in unison.  

"God, you taste amazing. I think I have to sample the others from your lips." Ichabod forked a piece of the yellow buttercream frosted cake feeding it to Abbie. She barely had a chance to swallow before he was diving in for a taste. "Hmm, that tastes amazing too!" 

"Funny how that works?" 

"It's unfair. You improve everything!" 

"You give up?" She places a hand on his chest leaning in as he responds.  

"NO! I have to try them all. There has to be one that's superior to the rest. We both know I could taste you day and night. You're my favorite flavor."  

Rachel clears her throat placing the remaining cake samples on the table before scurrying to the back.  

"Was it something I said?" Ichabod deadpans, and Abbie chuckles. 

* * *

 

The day they had been waiting on was upon them. Planning, preparation, and a dose of luck had everything perfectly in order. Ichabod's family had flown in for the rehearsal dinner. Sophie and Cheryl threw Abbie a bachelorette party where she drank every non-acholic drink they sent her way. She spent most of the night laughing at her drunk friends and texting Ichabod. He was at his bachelor's party wishing he was with her. Finally, Derek released his lovesick friend from his obligation. Ever since the pregnancy confirmation, he wanted to spend all his free time with Abbie. One might describe it as clingy, but Ichabod didn't care. In addition to his need to be near her, he had morning sickness. The stench of alcohol was unsettling on his stomach.  

"Abbie, it's time," Breea announced, startling her from her thoughts.  

She took one last look in the mirror. She wore a soft white halter dress with A-line floor length skirt and long-sleeved embroidered lace overlay.  

"You look stunning, Babycakes." Ezra extends his elbow as they watch the last of the girls make their way down the aisle. 

The guests were warm by the outdoor heaters and burgundy faux furs Abbie gifted the women. She wanted everyone to feel included and comfortable. Ichabod stood at the end of the aisle waiting anxiously for the first sight of his gorgeous bride. The decorators had transformed the small outdoor restaurant into a burgundy and teal winter wedding extravaganza. He straightened at the sound of the music focusing on Ezra and Abbie at the end of the narrow path.  

_I found love in you_

_And I've learned to love me too_

_Never have I felt that I could be all that you see_

_It's like our hearts have intertwined and to the perfect harmony_  

As she made her way down the aisle, he forgot to breathe. Her otherworldly beauty sends shocks to every nerve-ending in his body, and she feels the same electricity running through her.  

_This is why I love you_

_Ooh this is why I love you_

_Because you love me_

_You love me_

_This is why I love you_

_Ooh this is why I love you_

_Because you love me_

_You love me_  

The waterworks had begun about midway through their stroll down the aisle. Not only from the guests standing in her honor but she and Ichabod also. She had gone with waterproof makeup knowing she would be testing the limits. Her eyes didn't leave him even though the image was blurry. They had been through a lot to get to this moment, to the point of complete happiness.  

I _found love in you_

_And no other love will do_

_Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away_

_Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay_

_This is why I love you_

_Ooh this is why I love you_

_Because you love me_

_You love me_

_This is why I love you_

_Ooh this is why I love you_

_Because you love me_

_You love me_

She turned to Ezra to wipe a tear from his face. "It's okay. You can let go." He gave her away to Ichabod who took her by the hand, and they pledged to be one, to be truthful, loving, faithful, forever and always. 

* * *

  

Epilogue 

Ichabod and Abbie had finally finished unpacking and putting everything away. Abbie had started her maternity leave, and Ichabod was a week out from the start of the semester. He had alerted his superiors to the situation and would be taking a two-week paternity leave once their bundle decided to drop.  He decided to run to the store to pick up blankets for the nursery. Abbie decided she wanted to go with Elephants instead of Monkeys, and Ichabod didn't have the strength to contest.  

In reality, Abbie needed a break from his constant fretting over her every move. For a while, he had calmed. Now that the baby was close to coming, he was watching her like a hawk. She sent him on an errand so that she could sneak a drive to the shop down the street for a treat.  

Abbie was seated in the middle of the coffee shop scone in one hand, peppermint hot chocolate in the other when she felt liquid flowing from her. Her first reaction was an utter shame, but quickly realized it wasn't her bladder. She wiped the seat with napkins and headed out of the shop. After the three-block drive home, she texted Ichabod to tell him her water broke. "Okay, we cannot tell daddy how this really, happened. She took a quick shower dressed and doubled checked the bags. Things were going well. She hadn't felt any pain, just a slight pressure on her lower back.  

Ichabod rushed into the house running over to check on her. "I shouldn't have left you alone!"  

"It's fine. We're okay." 

He kissed her lips and belly before gathering as much as he could in his arms. Once he loaded the car, he came back for his most precious cargo. Upon standing, Abbie felt the sharpest pain she had experienced in her life. "HOLY S**T, " she screamed doubling over clutching her swollen abdomen. "Okay, it just got real. Get me to the hospital!" 

Labor progressed rapidly, and Abbie was regretting that sendoff mission. As soon as she was in the wheelchair, she was requesting a hit of some kinda drug to temper her suffering.  

"Whatever you do, don't push!" The nurse told her.  

Abbie thought this terrible advice from a medical professional. Dr. Gilbert rushed into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  

Abbie turned with tears in her eyes. "Not gonna lie, I'm in a lot of pain." 

"Let's get you checked." She dried her hands and put on gloves to check her cervix. Her eyes spread wide as she was feeling the baby crowning. "This baby is coming now." 

"What? No, I need drugs!" 

Ichabod smoothed her hair from her face kissing her softly on the forehead. "Treasure, you can do this! Squeeze as hard as you like. Scream as loud as you want, but know that you can do THIS!"  

She took a deep breath readying herself for the next sharp pain. 

"Push!" 

A few strong pushes and they met their son. Which, they name Asher Micah Crane. The sound of his cry drowned out all other noise, and it was as though there was a bubble surrounded them. They counted fingers and toes with delightful wonder. Once the doctors assured her all was well, she closed her eyes and rested awhile. 

* * *

 

Three years later, Ichabod came home to a surprise celebration. There were only two guests in attendance, Abbie and Asher. "Daddy, Daddy, look!"  

"Hey, buddy!" He was excited about something, and Crane had a feeling he already knew. Asher pulled his shirt open to reveal the printed words, "PROMOTED TO BIG BROTHER!" 

As soon as Abbie stepped into the room, Ichabod pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, Treasure!" He kissed her thoroughly, pouring all the love he could summon into the action. He dropped to his knees kissing her belly, "Hey you, in there, Daddy loves you!" 

After Ichabod let her go, she asks Asher, "What did mommy say?"  

"Wait until you say go. Sorries." But, he was too excited to feel chastised.  He flashed that toothy grin, and the gleaming sparkle in his hazel eyes melted her heart. "Come here!" He rushes over for mommy and daddy kisses and a slice of the celebratory cake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along this journey with me. I hope this was a satisfying conclusion.
> 
> Quoted song: Why I love you- Major  
> Do not own it or the Sleepy Hollow characters!


End file.
